legends of triforce
by Hotday productions
Summary: Una leyenda olvidada, un mal renace entre sus cenizas que lo destruirá todo, un héroe olvidado por el tiempo, y el sera el único que traerá la luz en esta oscuridad eterna.
1. Chapter 1

Nota1: esto sera un poco parecido al fic (y no es un remake de eso) Naruto: las cronicas de la trifuerza (lo que lo leyeron ya sabran como sera el chiste, pero no sera "muy" igual) leeanlo es buena.

La leyenda olvidada

Han pasado cuatro años despues del ataque del Kyubi, y hoy precisamente es el cuarto año de una celebración de la caida de ese demonio, todos lo estaban celebrando, adultos, ancianos hasta inclusive jovenes o niños, pero no todos lo estaban celebrando "Maten al demonio" se escucho una voz en una turbia de aldeanos con ninjas en el, ya que estaban persiguiendo a la rencarnación del demonio...un niño, la reencarnación del Kyubi no yoko. Su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki, un joven que acaba de cumplir cuatro años, y un año desde que lo sacaron del horfanato, ya que siempre lo trataban mal, no le daban de comer no beber casi nada, ademas de que siempre lo golpeaban cuando tenian oportunidad, cuando tenía cuatro años lo sacaron del horfanato y tuvo que vivir solo...en una lucha perdida, ya que despues de dos meses, los aldeanos descubrieron que fue sacado del horfanato y siempre lo persiguen para matarlo, pero siempre lo detuvo el Hokage, ademas de darle un hogar...si eso se puede llamarse un hogar, ya que estaba solo, excepto para algunas personas, como un restaurante de padre e hija, dos ambus de mascara de serpiente y comadreja, un hombre con un pañuela en la cabeza, y varios clanes-especificamente tres- y dos compañeros de la academia, entonces ¿porque no ponen en su ala? simple, el concejo civil puso la excusa de que si un clan tuviera al jinchirichi tuviera mas poder...eso es mentira, ya que esos clanes sabian quienes eran sus padres, el que sello su destino el Yodaime Minato Namikasse y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, pero Naruto no lo sabia ¿porque? muy simple, ya que su padre hizo muchos enemigos a travez del tiempo, y la unica de vengarse de un muerto es matar a alguien cercano a él...su hijo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¡Matemosle! - grito un aldeano que le golpeo en el estomago a casi un insconciente Naruto - D-Dejenme - apenas susurro el joven mientras intentaba mantenerse consciente. Pasaron uno hora casi eterna para el joven que lo golpeaban con todo, palos, botellas, le lanzaban kunais, todo, hasta que al final se cansaron - ¡LLevemosle al bosque! - grito un nija y su grupo levanto el cuerpo de Naruto ya insconciente para llevarlo lo mas rapido posible, ya que no querian que el hokage se enterase de eso, ya que estaba una reunión de emergencia. Aquí - dijo el mismo ninja, y como si fuera basura lo tiraron de un barranco hasta que se detuvo gracia a un arbol, ellos corrieron al ver unos ojos bastantes tetricos a atras del arbos, para despues mirar al pequeño, para salir despues de la oscuridad, ya que es un leopardo negro llemordio, no para comerselo, si no para llevarlo, lo mordio en la camisa y lo llevo a lo mas profundo del bosque.

Pasaron media hora y Naruto se desperto y lo unico que vio es una caverna, se levanto lentamente hasta que un sonido le asusto, era un relampago y miro hacia afuera y vio que estaba un poco lejos de Konoha, ademas de que estaba lloviendo _No otra vez_ penso al recordar los sucesos con los aldeanos, miro hacia alrededor suyo y pudo mirar una roca con una punta muy afilada _Tal vez si yo_ se levanto un poco adolorido mientras se miraba su...ropa, que era una camisa blanca casi destruida ya que tenia muchas rasgaduras, ademas de que su pantalon era azul, con rojo...de su sangre. Camino hacia la roca para terminar todo, ya que estaba cansado, muy cansado, ya que nadie le ayudaba, nadie lo apoyaba, nadie...talvez esas personas le ayudaban, pero no era comparado con su sufrimiento que tenia casi todos los dias, solo, ya nada importaba _Por aqui_ se escucho una voz en su cabeza y miro hacia los lados _Tal vez no era nada_ penso mientras estaba al frente de la roca que se estaba preparando para saltar hacia el _Porq aqui_ se escucho otra vez la voz y pudo mirar en lo más profundo de la caverna un pequeña luz que se estaba acercando, hasta que al fin llego, era una pequeña bola de luz que estaba volando alrededor de Naruto _Por aqui_ se escucho otra vez mientras se iba _Que tengo que perder_ penso mientras caminaba siguiendo a la bola...tal vez seria una muerte más rapida.

Camino en la caverna siguiendo a la bolita, ademas de que la caverna tenia mas vida, ya que estaban unos arbustos y varias plantas, ademas de que más se adentraban, más vida se podia ver, ya que la caverna se abria más hasta que habian arboles en el, Naruto estaba impresionado por la belleza del lugar, tal vez este lugar sea su _"¡Nadie te ama demonio!"_ escucho una voz que era una de las trabajadoras del horfanato en la cabeza como a la vez sentia un golpe en la cabeza detras suyo como si lo golpeaban, ya que era natural en él, ya que cada vez que sonreia, siempre escuchaba una voz en su cabeza y a la vez un golpe, en la cabeza o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, el joven agito un poco su cabeza para apartar eso. _Llegamos_ escucho otra vez la voz u pudo ver al frente suyo una espada - ¿Q-que es e-eso? - pregunto meintras miraba a la bolita, que no estaba, como si nunca estuviera alli, Naruto camino hacia la espada mientras miraba el gran bosque que estaba alrededor suyo, que estaba impresionado que una caverna tuviera un gran bosuqe vivo, aparto sus pensamientos y se dirigio a la espada, que lo más llamativo de ella era que tenia una marca dorada con una letra "M", se subio en la plataforma donde estaba la espada y lo agarro para sacarlo donde estaba clavado en una piedra _Sacalo_ escucho una voz en su cabeza que no eran como las otras, esta vez era mas suave y calida, lo estaba sacando poco a poco y no pudo mirar como su mano derecha-que estaba sacando- salia una marca, utilizo la otra mano para hacer un poco más de fuerza para al fin sacarla. Cuando la saco sentia que era muy liviana _V-vaya_ penso al moverla un poco _Creo que esto sera mejor que_ paro de pensar al ver unos símbolos alrededor suyo - ¡QU-que es esto! - grito asustado mientras sentia como una fuerza invisible lo levantaba _N-no quiero, no quiero, porfavor ayudenme_ cerro los ojos mientras varias lagrimas salian de su cara hasta volo hacia arribia dejando una luz detras suyo.

En un arbol estaba la bolita que llevo a la espada - Por fin, el guerrero del tiempo ha regresado - se fue danzando feliz para irse a su hogar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¡Como que no lo encontraron! - grito enfurecido Sarutobi al mirar a sus ambus que estaban temblando de miedo - Ho-hokage-sama no lo encontramos en ninguna parte - dijo un ambu con la mascara de aguila - Inu-san, te di la orden de vigilarlo, ¿donde por Kami esta? - miro a uno de sus ambus de mejor confianza mientras que él estaba con la cabeza baja - No lo se Hokage-sama - mintio, ya que estaba viendo el pequeño espectaculo que tenia el pobro joven _Eso es pr mi sensei...demonio_ penso Inu mientras miraba como el hokage se masajeaba las sienes - Si Anko se entera de es - se detuvo cuando sintio una gran energía, miro hacia atras y pudo mirar una gran rayo de luz diriguiendose en el cielo - ¿Q-qué es eso? - pregunto Inu bastante impresionado - No importa - dijo el Hokage muy serio - Quiero que busque a Naruto, no me importa si esta debajo de las montañas de los kages, busquenlo ¡YA! - grito mientras que todos le daban una reverencia y se iban con un Shushin.

Sarutobi suspiro mientras se acostaba en la silla para masajearse las sienes _Minato...perdoname_ penso mientras miraba a su sucesor fallecido, llamo a algunos ambus para ir a esa luz y energia que sintio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto se estaba despertando, y cuando se levanto pudo mirar que se estaba haciendose de noche _P-pero era de dia_ penso mientras setia algo en su mano, cuando lo miro era la espada que encontro en esa bosque/caverna, el miro que se estaba haciendose de noche, asi que estaba caminando en el bosque, cuando salio, no era una caverna, era un campo y no pudo ver Konoha _D-donde estoy_ penso meintras seguia caminando hasta que vio una especie de camino natural, y lo siguio _Odio mi vida_.

Siguio caminando no sabe cuanto y pudo mirar una especie de punto mas al frente, suspiro un poco aliviado, pero tambien tenia miedo ¿lo aceptarian? ¿lo mirarian cono un demonio? esas preguntas estaban rondando en su cabeza, pero iguamente siguio hacia esa punta que estaba en el horizonte - ¡Hey estas bien! -

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Telma estaba diriguiendose hacia Hyrule despues de dejarles las cosas a su amigo Leonardo en Kakariko _Por fin, hogar dulce hogar_ penso alegre al ver el reino y azoto un poco más de fuerza a su carruaje para ir más rapido hacia su hogar, de repente su caballo se movio un poco violento - ¡Hey que te pasa! - grito un poco confundida al ver esta reacción de su caballo, hasta que se detuvo de un lado del carruaje viendo a un pequeño niño _Estara perdido_ penso preocupada al verlo, ella miro hacia los lados y no pudo ver a alguien, ella se bajo del carruaje para ir donde estaba, ya que de noche era más peligroso en el campo Hyrule - ¡Hey estas bien! - le grito y vio como el niño se paro un poco brusco, lo raro es que su ropa estaba desgarrada, y eso le preocupo ¿acaso lo secuestraron y se libero? ella nego con la cabeza, si fuese asi lo hubiera escuchado en su caberna de un secuestro, pero algo más le llamo la atención, era la espada que él tenia _De donde lo conozco_ penso al ver la espada, ella agito un poco su cabeza y fue donde estaba el niño parado - ¿Estas bien pequeño? - le pregunto mientras se acercaba, y cuando se acerco más, casi su corazón le da un ataque, ya que el niño tiene como cuatro o cinco años de edad - ¿E-estas perdido? - le agarro del hombro y reacciono violentamente apartandose y volteandose agarrando la espada - ¿Q-quien e-eres? - le pregunto muy asustado, pero ella levanto las manos demostrando que no tenia armas - Tr-tranquilo pequeño, soy de los buenos - puso una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se acercaba al pequeño rubio, que este bajo la espada - T-tengo sueño - se cayo de frente casi chocando en el suelo gracias a Telma, y se sorprendio que era muy liviano, como si fuera un gato muy delgado, ella despues agarro la espada y se fue donde estaba el carruaje, y vio en el rabillo del ojo una funda de espada, ella lo agarro rapidamente para guardar la espada y se subio al carruaje azotando con fuerza al caballo para ir a Hyrule.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Telma estaba caminando de un lado a otro esperando las noticias del doctor por el estado del pequeño, hasta que al fin salio del cuarto donde estaba el pequeño aun durmiendo - Y bien ¿como esta? - le pregunto rapidamente mientras que le doctor guardaba sus instrumentos en el bolso que trajo - Mal señorita - le dijo seriamente mientras que Telma se preocupaba - ¿C-como que mal? - le pregunto bastante nerviosa meintras que le doctor suspiraba - Tiene una gran deshidratación, no comio casi nada en semanas, ademas tiene heridas en todo su cuerpo demostrando un abuso de proporciones que nunca he visto - le preocupo Telma por lo que dijo el doctor mientras se acercaba al pequeño en la cama suya y lo acaricio en la cabeza, pero se tenso de manera preocupante - Eso es una especie de defensa para preprararse de un golpe, eso demuestras que tuvo abusos no de dias, talvez cuando tuvo consciencia misma - dijo el doctor preocupando de gran manera a Telma - Si pasa algo más, no dudes en llamarme - se fue el doctor de la taberna mientras que Telma estaba mirando al pequeño que estaba durmeindo en un sueño profundo. Suspiro cansada mientras tomaba un trago, miro de un costado la espada con la funda morada que tenia el pequeño, ella se levanto de la barra para ir a la cama donde estaba el pequeño _Espero que Link venga mañana_ rezo mientras se acostaba en la cama a lado del pequeño _Mañana sera un largo día_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Telma se desperto por el sonido de la puerta, que pareciera que se iba a romperse - ¡Ya voy! - grito un poco cansada, ya que el pequeño tuvo pesadillas muy fuertes en la noche, que en realidad ella no queria recordarlas. Abrio la puerta y algunas personas entraron - ¿Qué te paso? te dormistes tarde - dijo un poco comico un goron - No es eso, es que encontre a alguien ayer - aparto un poco la mirada mientras que el goron lo miraba un poco comico - ¿Acaso tiene un novio secreto? - se rio cuando Telma se ponia muy roja - ¡N-mo es eso, es que - se callo cuando pudo escuchar un grito en su cuarto _Oh no_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto se desperto, pero en vez de estar en el campo, estaba en una cama en una especie de casa _D-donde estoy_ penso asustado por estar en un lugar completamente desconocido, escucho unas voces afuera que lo asusto más, miro detras suyo una ventana que estaba abierta, él estaba preparado para irse - Hey niño ¿para donde vas? - escucho una voz y vio a una...mujer azul con una especie de aletas en los brazos y una cola detras de la cabeza - ¿Para donde te ibas, acaso ibas saltar por la ventana? - se rio un poco, pero de repente la escena comica que estaba, se volvio en un escenario de horror, porque el pequeño corrio hacia la ventana, pero la mujer lo detuvo abrazandolo para que no saltara a la ventana - Alto, que esta/¡SUELTAME! - grito Naruto muy asustado mientras intentaba soltarse de la mujer, pero el abrazo se aferro mas fuerte, pero Naruto aun seguia gritando llamando la atención del todo el bar - ¡Qué pasa aqui! - grito nerviosa Telma al entrar al cuarto, cunado miro a la mujer y a Naruto.

La mujer le dijo todo lo ocurrido cuando entro al cuarto, mientras que las dos miraban de vez en cuando al pequeño que estaba bastante nervioso, ya que todos-la mayora mujeres- lo estaban mirando, Telma se acerco al pequeño para sentarse a una silla cerca de él - Me llamo Telma - se presento, pero aun la cabeza del pequeño seguia baja - N-Naruto U-Uzumaki - dijo asustado mientras que la mujer azul se acercaba - Hola, me llamo Lara, mucho gusto - le dio una pequeña reverencia a Naruto que no se inmuto - ¿Donde estan tus padres? - pregunto Lara, pero la cara de Naruto se puso un poco sombria - No tengo - susurro, pero no lo escucharon - ¿Qué? - pregunto Telma meintras se acercaba - No tengo - no se pudo escuchar lo que dijo - ¿Puedes decirlo un/¡¿Qué no tengo padres?! - grito llamando la atención del todo el bar que lo miraba un poco preocupado-y enojado- por el grito que hizo Naruto que de inmediato comenzo a llorar abrazando a Telma - Tranquilo, todo estara bien - dijo Telma mientras lo estaba acarisiando la cabeza _¿Que pasa aquí?_ penso muy preocupada - Telma, ¿necesitas algo? - le pregunto un soldado que estaba en su tiempo libre - Si ¿Cuando llega Link?.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Telma estaba caminando a travez de la ciudad con Naruto a lado suyo tomado de la mano, según el soldado Link iba a venir hoy en la tarde, cuando llegase le iba a avisar a ella - P-para donde vamos Telma-sama - le dijo mientras que Telma se ruborizaba un poco - Tr-tranquilo , ademas soy mas joven con lo que aparento - le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo, para que Naruto apartaba un poco la mirada - Lo siento Telma-san - Telma suspiro, ella estaba un poco preocupada, ya que ese "Sama" que él decia era como "Lord" o "señor", pero ademas lo decia con un miedo un tanto preocupante - ¿Q-que era Lara-san? - Telma la miro como si le creciera una segunda cabeza - ¿Acaso no sabes nada de los zoras o los gorons? - Naruto bajo la cabeza un poco asustado mientras se detuvia como a la vez Telma - L-lo siento por ser u-un ignorante - Telma se golpeo la cabeza mentalmente, ahora si metio la pata.

Pasaron una media hora explicandole acerca de los otros seres que vivian en el reino de Hyrule, y además de eso, varias personas lo estaban mirando como estaban interactuando - Ese es un goron, un hombre-piedra - le señalo un goron en una tienda que estaba vendiendo varios articulos como botellas, armas y algunos trajes - y ese ees un zora macho - le señalo a otra tienda que esta vez estaba comprando unas especie de ropa rara como si estuviera agua en ella - ¿Q-qué es eso? - señalo a la ropa mientras que el zora se volteaba al ver a Telma y a Naruto - Bueno...veras esa ropa lo utilizan para...no se - se rio un poco nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza - Creo que lo puedo explicar bien - se acerco el zora mientras se ponia la ropa encima - Esta ropa es especial, ya que nos permite estar todo el dia afuera sin necesidad de estar en un rio o lago - se fue recibiendo un "Gracias" por parte de Telma - A-acaso los zoras no viven en tierra - pregunto Naruto mientras seguia caminando junto con Telma - Los zoras son seres que viven en el mar, pero tambien son terrestres, pero por lo segundo es por poco tiempo - le dijo mientras seguian caminando a travez de la ciudad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto estaba sorprendido, ya que en vez de miradas de odio hacia él, eran más de curiosidad hacia él _¿Acaso no me conocen?_ penso sorprendido, ya que habian seres que no eran humanos-o hylians- que estaban actuando normal, no tenian miradas de odio o miedo, si no era de alegria o estaban hablando con ellos, lo unicos que molestaban a esas criaturas eran niños sorprendidos por los impresionantes hombres-roca o los hombres o mujeres zoras _¿Acaso estoy en otra tierra?_ penso mientras caminaba junto con Telma hacai un pequeño campo que eran consiredados los jardines de Hyrule, los dos se sentaron en un arbol mientras que miraban como una jovencita cazaba unas mariposas - ¿D-donde estoy? - pregunto Naruto en voz alta mientras que Telma miraba un poco triste a Naruto sin que pudiera darle una respuesta - Tal vez yo les pueda responder esa pregunta, Naruto-kun - Telma se giro para ver a una mujer que se estaba revelando detras del arbol que estaban sentados Naruto y Telma - ¿F-Fanadi? - Telma estaba sorprendida, ya que ella no aparecia de esta forma, ademas de que conocia el nombre del pequeño - ¿C-como lo/Si quieren respuestas, tendran que ir a mi negocio - le interrumpio mientras se iban para el castillo, Telma suspiro mientras se levantaba junto con Naruto _¿Que tengo que perder?._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Telma y Naruto estaban afuera en el negocio de adivinación de Fanadi, los dos se adentraron para ir a hablar con Fanadi - Hola y bienvenidos a mi pequeño negocio - dijo para despues sentarse en su silla al frente de su bola de cristal - Y diganme ¿que preguntas tienen? - pregunto mientras que los dos se sentaban al frente suyo. Los tres estaban en un silencio algo incomodo - Naruto, ¿porque no se lo preguntas? - le susurro Telma a Naruto - ¿D-donde estoy? ¿como apareci aqui? - le pregunto mientras que Fanadi levantaba una ceja por la...curiosa pregunta - Muy bien, espera un momento - concentro un poco de magia en la bola de cristal para despues brillar, ella estaba hablando en un idioma raro - Aja ahi esta - dijo mientras que Telma estaba estaba esperando de la respuesta - ¡Q-qué! - grito bastante nerviosa mientras contenia las lagrimas por lo que acaba de ver - ¿Q-qué pasa? - pregunto Telma mientras miraba como el rubio bajaba la cabeza _¿Acaso me vera como un mountruo?_ penso aterrado Naruto mientras miraba como Fanabi miraba más a la bola - Puedo ver tu mano derecha - levanto su mano para extendela, y hizo lo mismo Naruto, cuando puso su mano a la mano de Fanabi, de repente un símbolo brillo mostrando un triangulo de oro en su mano - No es donde, si no caunto - dijo Fanabi confundiendo a Telma - ¿Como es eso? - pregunto bastante confundida por lo que dijo Fanabi - Haz retrocedido muchos soles y lunas - se levanto de la silla para estar en frente de Naruto - heroe del tiempo - Telma estaba sorprendida - ¿C-como es/La espada es la respuesta, ademas Link te esta esperando en el bar - Telma asintio, pero le iba a decir una cosa - Tranquila, me lo puedes pagar en otro momento - Telma le dio una pequeña reverencia mientras se iban.

Fanabi se sento es su silla para masajearse las sienes por lo que vio en el pasado...tanto abuso, tanta violencia...tanta maldad, ella agito su cabeza, vio en su bola de cristal su pasado...como su futuro - Naruto - susurro mientras miraba en su bola de cristal a un guerrero de verde enfrentandose a otro guerrero de un ojo rojo con forma rara-como una shuriken- y otro morado con lineas alrededor de el - Habra un futuro oscuro...tu seras nuestra luz.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Telma estaba corriendo hacia su taberna mientras agarraba de un abrazo a Naruto _Espero que no se haya ido_ penso. Se detuvo al ver al heroe de Hyrule vestido con una prenda de color verde - Hola Telma, ¿porque me un guardia me aviso de que querias hablar conmigo? - le pregunto mientras se acercaba y miraba un poco curioso al pequeño - Link...puedo hablar con la princesa - le dijo meintras recuperaba el aliento por la carrera, mientras que Link levantaba una ceja - Dejame ver si puedo conseguir una cita, pero ¿porque? - le pregunto meintras que su respuesta fue que la mano del pequeño tenia una marca, como la suya - Niño, puedo ver tu mano - le dijo mientras que el pequeño le daba su mano un poco desconfiado, cuando lo agarro pudo mirar la marca - La trifuerza - susurro mientras se levantaba y se iba corriendo hacia el castillo castillo - ¡Para donde vas! - le grito Telma preocupada por la repentina vuelta - ¡Voy a hacer la cita, esperen! - grito Link a la lejania. Suspiro Telma mientras miraba a Naruto que estaba con la cabeza baja por lo sucedido _En serio, ¿este día no se puede volverse más raro?_ penso mientras caminaba hacia su caberna siendo seguido por Naruto.

Pasaron una hora mientras que Telma le dio de almuerzo a Naruto, que fue un poco dificil, ya que se reuzaba a comer, hasta que al fin comio un poco, pero tambien le preocupo por todo lo sucedido que ocurrio más temprano, tocaron la puerta y ella abrio mostrando a un soldado - La princesa los llama, los esperare afuera - el soldado se fue mientras Telma buscaba a Naruto para salir.

Los tres se fueron hacia el castillo y pudo ver en la entrada a Link - Desde aqui me encargo - le dijo mientras que le soldado le daba una reverencia y los tres se fueron hacia el castillo para la reunión.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Despues de adentrarse en los pasillos del castillo, ellos estaban en la gran sala donde estaba el trono donde estaba la princesa - Hola princesa - Link le dio una reverencia mientras que Telma le daba una y Naruto le dijo una reverencia muy pronunciada - Cuantas veces te dire que no me llames princesa Link - se quejo meintras se levantaba y se iba hacia ellos - Lo siento, es que te vez muy comica cuando te quejas - Link y Telma se rieron un poco mientras que Zelda ponia una mala cara - Ja ja que graciosito - se quejo mientras miraba a Telma y a Naruto que no se levanto - Entonces es ese jovencito que me dijistes ¿no? - le pregunto a Link que le dio un asentimiento serio - Muy bien, ¿cual es tu nombre pequeño? - le pregunto mientras se arrodillaba al frente del pequeño que aun no se levantaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _¿Que hago?_ penso preocupado, ya que estaria en frente a frente a la princesa de un reino, ya que estaba preocupado si supiera quien es él...si supiera que es un demonio de su aldea, sus pensamiento fueron eliminados por la presentación de la princesa y él le dio una reverencia para no ofenderla o insultarla, él pudo escuchar la conversación que tenia entre todos _Porfavor, que no me lastimen_ estaba rezando para que nadie se entere de quien es él - Muy bien ¿cual es tu nombre pequeño? - le pregunto la princesa mientras que Naruto-con la cabeza baja- ponia una cara de terror, ya que no sabia que responderle - Me llamo Zelda y ¿tú? - le pregunto nuevamente con una voz calida, pero Naruto estaba aterrado, asi que lo unico que podia hacer era una cosa...llorar - ¿Q-qué le pasa? - pregunto Zelda un poco aterrada meintras como veia al pequeño caerse de rodilla mientras se abrazaba a si mismo - N-no lo se, es la primera vez que/¡PORQUE NO ME MATAN! - grito sorprendiendo a todos en la sala - ¡D-de que esta/¡PORQUE TANTO ENGAÑO! - grito meintras se tiraba al suelo mientras que los tres no sabian que hacer - solo soy un demonio que debio morir - esto le sorprendio a todos ¿un demonio?, Zelda se arrodillo para levantar al pequeño que aun seguia llorando para abrazarlo - Dime...que pasa - y lo que dijo despues...no fue nada bueno.

Paso media hora, media hora muy larga mientras que Naruto decia su vida parte por parte, todos estaban choquedaos y enfurecidos, Zelda queria llamar a su ejercito para destruir a esa aldea, mientras que Link queria matar a todos esos desgraciados y para Telma no estaba nada contenta, ya que estaba muy preocupada ¿porque harian algo asi a un pequeño? - ¿Porque te golpeaban? - le pregunto Telma mientras que Link y Zelda la miraban un poco preocupados - No lo se - dijo mientras que aun estaba abrazado de Zelda. Pasaron unos minutos mientras que Naruto se tranquilizaba un poco - ¿Telma, como el llego? - le pregunto Zelda mientras estaba sentada en su trono con Naruto en su pierna y abrazandolo - No lo se princesa Zelda, lo unico que encontre de él era una espada con una letra "M" - dijo mientras que Link se sobresaltaba un poco - ¿U-una le tra "M", con una fundo morada y bastante liviana? - pregunto mientras que Telma-un poco sorprendida- asentia un tanto nerviosa - ¿Puedo verlo? -

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Link, Zelda, Telma y Naruto-con un grupo de soldados- se estaban diriguiendose a la telma, cuando entraron vieron la espada en un rincon descansando - ¿C-como conseguistes la espada maestra? soy el unico que puede adentrarse en el bosque sagrado - dijo muy sorprendido mientras caminaba donde estaba la espada - Pero la pregunta es ¿como llego Naruto aqui? - pregunto Link confundido - Yo se lo que paso - dijo Zelda llamando la atención de todos - Recuerdas que tu anscestro viajo al futuro - dijo mientras que Link asentia - Pero ¿porque no me paso a mi? ¿porque no viaje al futuro? - pregunto Link bastante impresionado - Porque tu estabas preparado, tu ascestro no estaba preparado asi que la Espada Maestra lo mando siete años al futuro - dijo mientras que Link ascentia - Pero ¿porque al pasado en vez al futuro? - pregunto Telma mientras miraba a Naruto un tanto perdido por la discusión que estaban - Eso yo lo puedo responder - dijo una voz, que cuando todos se voltearon vieron a Fanabi acercandose - Entonces ¿porque? - pregunto Telma un tanto apresurada ya que esto la estaba matando - Porque Naruto necesitaba un lugar de paz para su mente y alma, asi que el volvera dentro de ocho años a su tiempo y aldea - dijo mientras se sentaba. Todos estaban callados absorviendo la información que le dio Fanabi - Entonces la espada lo mando aqui - dijo Link bastante sorprendido mientras se sentaba - Si es asi, entonces Naruto deberia estar en el castillo para entrenarlo y estar en un lugar calido - dijo mientras miraba a Telma - Claro si no te molesta esto Telma - Telma estaba un poco sorprendida, ya que Zelda podia decir que se quedaria con Naruto y era una orden, pero ella la estaba preguntando si no habra problema con eso - N-no hay problema p-princesa Zelda - le dio una reverencia mientras que Zelda se reia un poco - Esto no es necesario Telma - se levanto donde estaba Naruto dibujando algo - Naruto, es hora de irnos - le dijo mientras que Naruto lo miraba un tanto triste para despues mirar a Telma - P-pero y Telma-san - susurro mientras que Telma le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora - Tranquilo hombrecito, ademas yo te visitare cuando pueda - le dijo mientras le abrazaba para tranquilizarlo - L-lo prometes - dijo conteniendo las lagrimas - Te lo prometo, Naruto -.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zelda, Link, Naruto y el grupo de guardias se estaban diriguiendose hacia el castillo, pero los dos tenian un silencio un poco incomodo, ya que Naruto estaba durmiendose en los brazos de Zelda - Y entonces, cuando lo entrenamos - dijo Link para romper el silencio entre los dos - Primero necesitamos como esta la mente, llamare a un amigo que es un psicologo - dijo volteandose a su lado, pero no estaba Link, si no estaba desviandose hacia otro lado llendose a la salida del reino de Hyrule - ¡Hey para donde vas! - grito Zelda mientras que Link se volteaba con una mirada un tanto perdida - Eso...no te importa - se volteo para irse - ¡Hey ven aqui y/No importa dejalo - dijo mientras que el soldado lo miraba un poco enojado - Pero princesa él/Dije que lo deges - lo miro mientras que el soldado le iba a replicar - Cuando la princesa da una orden siguela soldado - dijo el capitan del grupo mientras que el soldado suspiraba y iba a su posición - Gracias Salot - le dio una reverencia y iba al soldado para que no haga otra tonteria _Link...cuando la olvidaras_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Link estaba viendo la estrellas de la noche en frente de una especie de altar - Porque te tuvistes que irte - dijo en voz alta mientras que su yegua estaba atras suyo acostado mirando a su jinete - Podria tener otro final, si no fuera tan estupido - dijo mientras contemplaba el altar llorando. Paso una hora mientras que Link se levantaba y iba a su yegua que se levanto, se subio para irse a su hogar - Vamonos Epona...vamos a casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota2: que les parecio el fic, ¿es buena, mala? ¿que opinan? dejen sus comentarios.

Nota3: les dare un desafia a vosotros, denme armas para nuestro heroe, denme el nombre, el poder, la forma, y que hace, las mejores armas la tendra nuestro heroe (puede ser practicamnete cualquier cosa) adios y suerte. Se despide Hotday


	2. Chapter 2

El regreso

Los rayos de la luz del sol salieron de una cortina un poco abierta. Un hombre acostado, durmiendo, se despertó por los molestos rayos del sol. Se levantó de la cama mostrando totalmente su desnudez a la fría oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Fue a la ventana para después abrirla y ver al reino de Hyrule, vio abajo viendo como las personas, gorons y otros seres caminaban por ahí _"Han pasado ya ocho años después de ese día"_ pensó el hombre mirando la ciudadela. Miro hacia atrás donde estaba la puerta, ya que la han tocado.

\- Señor Uzumaki, Zelda lo solicita – le dijo una de las mucamas del castillo.

\- Gracias señorita – le respondió y pudo escuchar como la mucama se iba. Fue a un closet que tenía para abrirlo y ver una ropas de color verde _"Es hora"_ agarro las ropas para ponérselas.

Cuando se terminó de vestirse, se pudo ver en el espejo su atuendo (parecido como las ropas de Link, excepto que era más oscuro y tienen unos pequeños bolsillos en sus pantalones). Agarro su espada y se fue a la puerta para poder salir y ver a la princesa.

Camino a través de un largo pasillo, hasta que se detuvo en un cuarto. Los aposentos de Zelda.

Ocho años atrás

Era la primera noche y Zelda estaba bastante nerviosa mientras miraba a un Naruto un tanto nervioso. Ya que será su primera noche juntos, ya que tenía miedo de dejarlo solo en uno de los muchos habitaciones que tenía el castillo. Estaba acostada leyendo un libro antes de dormir - ¿Q-Que lees? – le pregunto Naruto acostado a lado de Zelda.

\- Un libro de fantasía. Mi madre siempre me lo leía antes de dormir – le respondió, miro a Naruto con una sonrisa, pero Naruto aparto un poco la mirada un poco asustado _"Aun tiene ese problema"_ \- ¿Quieres leerlo?

\- No sé leer – le respondió un poco asustado " _Pensara que son un tonto"_.

\- Muy bien, entonces déjame aprendamos juntos a leer – le dijo con una sonrisa, y la mirada de sorpresa de Naruto le daba más de mil respuesta.

\- A-Arigato Zelda-san.

En la actualidad

Después de eso, Naruto tomo más confianza. Duro más de un año para que tuviera su habitación, la más cerca de sus aposentos por si necesitaba algo " _Gracias Zelda-chan"_ puso una sonrisa por recordar algunos recuerdos de sus aprendizajes con varios senseis que le enseñaron como leer, escribir y también en circunstancias políticas y sociales. Siguió en su camino para ver a la princesa Zelda. Se detuvo para ver a un campo de entrenamiento que estaban entrenando dos soldados muy habilidosos en un combate de espadas.

Cinco años atrás

Naruto estaba poniéndose en combate para luchar contra Link, su sensei de las habilidades de la espada – Muy bien Naruto – saco su espada de madera para ponerse en posición – Prepárate – se lanzó y salto hacia Naruto para darle e la cabeza. El la bloque y le empujo con un poco de charka e sus piernas para hacerlo retroceder un poco. Le dio una estacada, pero fue desviada por la espada de Link, que le dio en uno de los costados, donde estaba su pulmón – Muy bien, mejor que antes – le felicito, haciendo sonrojar a Naruto – Pero siempre debes mantener la guardia en alta y prepararse para lo peor. En un combate real, debes de anticipar los movimientos de tu oponente ¿Entendido? – Naruto asintió la cabeza entendiéndole – Muy bien – se puso en posición – Otra vez. Y mejor – los dos se lanzaron chocando espada con espada.

Tres años después

Naruto y Link estaba cruzando espada con espada-de madera- con bastante fuerza. Naruto empujo hacia adelante haciéndole retroceder un poco. Le iba a darle una estocada, pero fue desviado por la espada de Link, pero le tomo de sorpresa que Naruto soltase su espada, para después darle una patada en el estómago cayendo en rodillas – Gane – miro hacia arriba para ver a Naruto sosteniendo las dos espadas en su cuello.

\- Eso es trampa – escupio Link un tanto enojado por ser vencido por un mocoso.

\- En un combate verdadero se vale todo – quito las espada en su cuello, hizo una voltereta con una de las espadas para agarrarlo en su parte frontal, para darle a Link.

\- Creo que tendré que hablar con ese capitán sobre las estrategias del combate – agarro la espada para retroceder un poco - ¿Otra ronda? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- 12 de 13 – le respondió poniéndose de combate para después lanzarse, salto un poco alto-usando charka- para darle una en la cabeza.

Actualidad

Naruto suspiro, ya que, después de todo él era el mejor espadachín de todo el reino, y también le ayudaba su reputación de que era bastante joven _"Je ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar que un mocoso de nueve años iba ser el mejor espadachín de todo Hyrule?"_ se movió de su lugar para irse de ese lugar. También recordó que hace tres años había quitado el título del mejor espadachín de Hyrule a Link…que cosas de la vida.

Siguió con su camino hasta que se detuvo a una habitación muy especial para él, ya que esta habitación era de meditación…y ahí fue donde descubrió su pasado y su "carga" que tenía.

Cuatro años atrás

Naruto abrió los ojos y no se encontraba en su lugar de meditación. En vez de eso se encontraba en una especie de alcantarilla bastante terrorífica. Vio hacia arriba para ver dos tuberías, una de color azul y otra de color rojo, pero la última la sentía muy familiar. Siguió las tuberías para encontrarse lo que fuese lo que encontraría _"Este lugar debe ser mi mente. Tendría que hacer una pequeña remodelación por aquí"_ pensó un poco cómico, ya que era imposible que alguien pudiese vivir por aquí. Siguió las tuberías hasta llegar una zona especial, ya que este lugar no tenía un techo visible. Al frente suyo tenía una especie de reja que aprisionaba algo.

\- Lárgate – o alguien. Se acerco un poco y pudo mirar algo peludo de color rojo anaranjado.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – le pregunto acercándose un poco más a la reja.

\- Lárgate – le dijo nuevamente sin voltearse y sin mirarle.

\- Bueno señor "Lárgate" ¿Por qué no sales de ese hoyo? – le pregunto acercándose hasta llegar donde estaba la reja.

\- ¡Qué te largues! – se levantó y se volteo mirando a Naruto que tenía una mirada entre miedo y sorpresa.

\- ¡¿KKKK-Kyubi?! – dijo bastante sorprendido retrocediendo un poco. Pero se detuvo por ver como el zorro se acostó del suelo con la mirada baja un tanto triste _"¿Qué le pasa?"_ se acerco nuevamente donde estaba la reja - ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto y su voz se sonaba un tanto preocupado por ese zorro gigante.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas por alguien que fue el responsable el sufrimiento de tu vida? – le pregunto bastante triste sin levantar la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué atacaste? – pregunto y el zorro levanto la mirada para mirarlo un tanto curioso - ¿Por qué atacaste ese día? – le pregunto mirando fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – le pregunto - ¿No es suficiente que yo atacase a esa aldea? – le pregunto levantándose en todo su esplendor.

\- Si me preguntase eso hace años con mi antiguo yo, te habría respondido que eras un demonio – él desvió la mirada por lo que había dicho Naruto – Pero no tengo que sacar conclusiones ante algo sin saber lo que paso en realidad – se adentro a la guarida del zorro que lo miraba bastante sorprendido.

\- ¿No tienes miedo de que te comiese o te aplastase para liberarme? – le pregunto un tanto curioso.

\- Y ¿Por qué no lo haces? – le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el frio y lagoso suelo – Creo que tendré que cambiar esto – cerro los ojos para después abrirlos, que había un gran bosque en todo su esplendor, con un gran lago al frente suyo. Pero aún estaba la celda, que se veía más como una prisión - ¿Por qué no se fue esto?

\- Es por esto – le respondió tocando las rejas con una de sus patas, para después mostrarse un símbolo de la trifuerza en todo su esplendor.

\- Ya veo – miro al Kyubi, que se había acostado al frente suyo – Pues cuéntame. ¿Por qué atacaste?

Paso una media hora contando la historia como ese ser llamado Madara Uchija había atacado cuando su Oka-chan daba la luz, debilitando el sello y haciéndole salir por el sello más débil – Y después desperté aquí – cerro los esperando insultos o otras cosas. Pero lo que recibió le sorprendío.

\- No te odio Kyubi – le respondió ante la atónita del Kyubi.

\- ¿Por qué? – Naruto lo miro con una simple sonrisa - Fui yo el que te quito una vida normal, una familia, un mejor futuro ¡Por qué simplemente no me odias y ya! – le grito un tanto enojado por la actitud del muchacho.

\- Porque te entiendo – le respondió – Las cosas que tuvieron ahí fueron inevitables. No pudiste hacer nada. Y además – se acerco un poco más al Kyubi para tocar su pelaje ante su mirada – te recuerdo en mis sueños, cuando mi pesadillas más fuertes me estaban torturando. Y tú estuviste ahí, conmigo – lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa, pero esta vez estaba llorando de alegría – Gracias por todo – abrazo al zorro.

" _Naruto"_ el zorro puso una sonrisa y su tamaño se disminuía hasta ser un zorro del tamaño de Naruto – Arigato – uso una de sus nueve colas para agarrar a Naruto y devolverle el abrazo – Cachorro – Naruto dio una pequeña sonrisa y abrazo al zorro. Pudo mirar como el triforce se iba y la cárcel de desvanecía poco a poco, para que el Kyubi seria libre dentro del bosque – Naruto. Mi verdadero nombre es Kurama.

En la actualidad

Naruto puso una sonrisa, ya que después de eso, Kurama le enseño todo lo que sabe con respecto con el charka. Y según él, su control del charka era impresionante, ya que él tenía una cantidad monstruosa de esa energía _"_ _ **Recordando el pasado ¿No?"**_ le pregunto Kurama.

" _Si, y me alegra de tener esta oportunidad"_ pudo escuchar como Kurama se reía en su cabeza.

" _ **Aun no me lo puedo creer eso del viaje del tiempo**_ _"_ lo dijo de manera bastante cómica

" _Ni yo, y yo fui el que se agarró esa espada y se telens transporto a este tiempo. Gracias a esta espada_ " se agarró la espada desfundándola para mirarla de su esplendor.

" _ **Es increíble que esta espada pueda abrir las puertas del tiempo. Y, según Zelda, eres el segundo que lo pudo hacer con la espada maestra"**_ se rio un poco por la ridícula habilidad de la espada. Y también se rio un poco Naruto, para después meterla en su funda.

" _La vida es todo un misterio…como el destino que tenemos por delante"_ volvió a su caminata para dirigirse a la sala del trono donde estaba Zelda esperándolo,

" _ **Pensaba que no creías cosas del destino y todo eso"**_ le pregunto un tanto curioso. Naruto no creía nada del destino, ya que él decía siempre que las personas debían seguir su propio camino en la vida, y nada estaba marcado.

" _No lo creo, pero tal vez"_ miro en una de las ventanas hacia el cielo " _Alguien me guio para tener este camino…o quizás alguien esté jugando un juego de mesa"_ pudo escuchar como Kurama se reía dentro de su mente, él agito un poco su cabeza y retomo su caminata.

Llego a las puertas y las abrió para ver que la princesa Zelda no estaba sola, ya que estaban Link, un Goron-un tanto grande de lo normal- y un Zora, aunque lo raro de uno de ellos era que tenía una corona. Ellos dos eran los jefes-o líderes- de sus respectivas razas. Él era el rey de los zoras, una raza de hombres-peces que vivían en el dominio de los zoras. Naruto lo conoció hace tres años atrás, en uno de sus viajes con Link cuando aún era un príncipe – Es un gusto verte otra vez – le dio una reverencia – Rey Ralis – el rey le dio una reverencia de igual forma.

\- Es un gusto igual, guerrero Uzumaki – los dos se levantaron y estrecharon manos, ya que, fuera del carácter político, eran muy buenos amigos. También le había enseñado varias habilidades de combate de agua hace un tiempo atrás. Naruto miro al goron que estaba al lado del zora. La diferencia que tenía este con el resto era principalmente su mirada, más sabia y sería que el de los gorons que él conocía, por ser el rey de ellos.

\- Es un gusto de verte otra vez Goro Kong – le dio una ligera reverencia al gran goron delante suyo. El goron asintió la cabeza devolviéndole el saludo.

\- Es igualmente un placer ver al aprendiz del gran hermano humano en frente mío – Naruto se levantó para mirarle a los ojos – Has crecido desde la última vez que te vi hermano humano. Espero que las prácticas políticas y de espadas no hayan oxidado tus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo – Naruto había entrenado con los gorons en la montaña de la muerte-hace dos años- durante un mes entero, a pear de su tamaño y de su fuerza, era bastante impresionante en la velocidad durante el combate, eso y que utilizaba charka para aumentar su fuerza durante sus entrenamiento con ellos.

\- He estado entrenando en las técnicas de combate que tú raza y Link me han enseñado Goro Kong.

Se movilizo hacia donde estaba el gran trono, que estaba sentado una mujer joven con unas ropas de la realeza, ella tenía una corona en su cabeza mostrando su liderazgo a los seres que vivían en las tierras Hyrule su puesto como la reina del castillo. Naruto se sentó de su rodilla al frente de la reina - ¿Me llamaste reina Zelda? – la reina se levantó de silla con una expresión nada contenta.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te diré que no me llames reina Uzumaki? – le pregunto un tanto enojada.

\- Tú tienes una parte de la culpa Zelda – se levantó para mirarla – Recuerda que tú me enseñaste todo lo relacionado de política y como tengo que responder ante alguien que es mayor que yo.

\- Eso y tú tienes un sentido de humor bastante raro Uzumaki – le dijo para después estar al frente de Naruto, que le llegaba casi a su pecho-por la estatura- - Tu no obedecerías a alguien mayor que tú, aunque ese "Alguien" fuese un rey de un reino – Naruto tenía un gran respeto a Zelda, ya que ella-junto con Link- le había cuidado en sus primeros años de estar aquí, también Telma, aunque ella solo lo visitaba de vez en cuando. Pero ella tenía razón, aunque Naruto tenía respeto a Zelda, él no la obedecería a ella si le mandase una orden, ya que, según él, un soldado que sigue ciegamente una orden de alguien mayor, ese soldado no tiene coraje ni alma y para él estaba muerto, era un títere controlado por un rey o jefe de algún reino o tribu. Naruto puso una sonrisa y Zelda abrazo a Naruto como si fuese su hijo…y lo era – Tu puedes quedarte aquí, tu hogar Naruto – él le devolvió el abrazo y pudo sentir como algunas lágrimas salían de los ojos de Zelda chocando en su cabello.

\- Aunque lo quisiese, este no es mi hogar y me tendría que irme – se separó para mirar a su madre – Lo queramos o no – limpio un poco la cara de Zelda con algunas lágrimas en su bello rostro, ya que durante todos estos años, Zelda aún se veía joven, pero que la gente-que no la conoce- que piensa que es solamente una niña jugando a ser reina; lo que no saben era que ella tenía 28 años, y la mayor parte de su vida fue entrenada en las artes políticas, pero ella también fue entrenada en la arte de la espada y del arco cuando tenía 15 años de edad, dos años antes de los sucesos de Gannon y Zant.

Naruto se separó de Zelda para dirigirse donde estaba Link, el famoso caballero que derroto al gran rey tirano Gannon hace muchos años atrás – Entonces, esto es un adiós después de todo – extendió su mano.

\- Lo es Link – le tomo la mano – Gracias por todo Link, por ser un padrea para mí y un maestro para cumplir con lo que me fue recomendado – vio al rostro de Link y pudo ver que tenía una mirada que le recordó a uno de los soldados de los castillos, una mirada que demostraba años de entrenamiento militar y que había visto de todo, como de monstruos hasta demonios en su vida. Link tenía 25 años y aún estaba soltero, pero lo que Naruto no sabe el "¿Por qué?", ya que había escuchado de varias mujeres bastante hermosas que le propusieron matrimonio o que querían comenzar una relación con él, pero él siempre las había rechazado, y su única respuesta era "Ya tengo a alguien y sé que volverá, en esta vida o en la otra". Él había escuchado a Zelda que él se estaba refiriéndose a alguien que le ayudo durante la era del crepúsculo, y que ella era una princesa que le había ayudado para combatir contra esa amenaza, pero desde ahí le contaba, hasta inclusive hoy en día era bastante reacia de decirle de ¿Dónde estaba esa princesa, o su nombre? Y él sabía que no podía preguntárselo a Link, ya que la única vez que le pregunto eso, pudo sentir como su mirada, como su alma, se contraía de un dolor intenso ¿Acaso ella estaría muerta?

Le soltó la mano y se devolvió, junto con Link, donde estaban el resto. Él se puso en el medio de una imagen de la forma del triforce. Miro donde estaba Zelda que tenía una mirada un tanto sería – Lastima que Telma no estaba ayer.

\- No te preocupes – Zelda miro de sorpresa a Naruto – Yo le deje algo en su casa – le guiño el ojo para después poner una mirada muy sería.

\- ¿Preparado hermano humano? – le pregunto el gran goron. Naruto le respondió con un asentimiento, aun con la mirada sería.

\- Espero que tu viaje sea seguro…sea donde vayas Naruto – le dijo Ralis. Los dos no sabían nada acerca de que Naruto había viajado a través del tiempo, ya que de por si era una locura donde lo mires, así que le dijeron que él provenían de unas tierras lejanas, más allá donde ningún Hilyano o alguna otra raza de Hyrule haya ido.

\- Que las diosas te protejan de tu gran viaje Naruto Namikase Uzumaki – le dijo Link con una mirada sería, Naruto asintió, ya que Kurama le había dicho todo acerca de su familia…y digamos que su reacción, más hacía su padre, no fue una de la más bonitas. Desenfundo su espada mirándolo por completo de su belleza y poder que tenía. Alzo su espada a lo más alto para que unas luces chocaran con la espada reflejando a toda la sala, para después unos símbolos apareciesen a su alrededor moviéndose e a una velocidad monstruosa a su alrededor. Después tres rayos salieron del suelo para dirigirse al techo. Naruto miro hacia atrás para ver al pequeño grupo que miraban bastante sorprendidos por todo el espectáculo - ¡Adios! Y gracias – susurro lo último para despues fijar su mirada al frente _"¿Preparado Kurama?"_

" _Te mentiría si dijese si, ya que la última vez tuve un gran dolor de cabeza"_ Naruto se rio un poco. Sintio una fuerza invisible que lo levantaba del suelo, vio como los rayos se unían cada vez más y más casi tocándose entre ellas. Miro, por última vez, hacía atrás y pudo ver como todos se despedía de él. Después se elevó a una gran velocidad desapareciendo, como todas las luces…se había ido.

Pasaron varias horas y Zelda estaba en sus aposentos personales viendo con mucho cariño una foto que se había tomado con Naruto hace varios años atrás _"Suerte Naruto"_ acarició un poco la foto esperando que de una forma cobrase vida. Se levantó de la cama, dejando la foto en una mesita de noche, y se fue a una cornisa que daba vista a todo el campo Hyrule. Se apoyó en la cornisa para ver la gran vista vista que tenía, vio al suelo para ver como Link se iba hacía el horizonte yendo tan rápidamente hacia las tierras de los gerudo _"Link"_ puso sus manos en su pecho, justamente en su corazón _"Lo que paso es inevitable. Tardarían siglos para que el espejo se reconstruya en su forma original"_ vio hacía el horizonte viendo el atardecer bajando lentamente _"Naruto"_ pensó con cariño esas palabras _"Yo…cuídate en tu travesía guerrero del tiempo"_ miro hacia el cielo que tenía manto rojo amarillento _"Diosas…cuídenlo en su camino"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Telma llego a su casa después de irse a Kakariko, pero no estaba muy de humor de ir, ya que ese mismo día se fue Naruto y se entristeció mucho en no decirle adiós _"Lo siento mucho Naruto"_. Se fue a su habitación, ya que ella no tenía muchas ganas de atender a ningún cliente hoy. Antes de entrar a su habitación, pudo verse en un espejo. La edad era muy peligrosa y ella fue víctima de eso, ya que ella tenía algunas arrugas en su frente, como que su cabello se volvía un poco blanco por su edad un tanto avanzada. Entro a su cuarto y se sorprendió al ver algo bastante impresionante, es su cama había una bolsa con algunas rupias de color naranja y plateada con una nota al lado de la bolsa. Agarro la nota y casi se rompe a llorar.

" **Querida Telma, en estos años sé que no me pudiste cuidar por mi destino que marcaba hacia el futuro desconocido, pero cada vez que te veía dentro del castillo siempre me ponía contento y siempre me dabas consejos como ser un buen caballero para las damas. Pero lo más importante era que tú me enseñaste que un soldado no debe ser una persona que debe seguir al pie de la letra a sus jefes, aunque estos sean reyes o reinas. Siempre disfrute de tus comidas cada vez que me la preparabas y todas esas historias acerca del antiguo Hyrule y de mis ancestros. Sabes muy bien que no soy muy sentimental, pero recuerda que tú siempre estarás en mí corazón como la mujer que me encontró en el camino sin preguntar quién era ese niñito con una espada tan legendaria ¿Qué curioso es la vida no crees? Pero además de todo esto, siempre recuerda que yo te amo como la familia que ninca tuve. Adiós Telma…cuídate en tus años y no te esfuerces mucho.**

 **Posdata: la bolsa de rupias es para que vayas de vacaciones a esa playa que siempre mencionas. Que las disfrutes.**

\- Gracias Naruto – se levantó de la cama, para después agarrar una maleta de su closet y meter toda la ropa que tenía. Agarro la bolsa de rupias y la nota que le había dado Naruto.

Salió del bar y puso un cartel de **"Vuelvo en dos semanas"** y se fue a esa playa. Miro hacía el castillo y una ligera lagrima salió de su ojo – Gracias y adiós Naruto…suerte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Link se sentó en una columna viendo el atardecer bajando lentamente - ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir esto? – se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta - ¿Por qué destruiste el espejo? – se levantó de la columna para dirigirse donde hay un espejo…o debería haberlo, ya que solo había trocitos pequeños en los bordes de la estructura donde descansaba el espejo del crepúsculo – Epona murió hace cuatro años – se movió más hacía la estructura – Naruto ya se fue a su época para ser, posiblemente, mi descendiente – se paró justamente donde estaba el espejo – Y ahora estoy aquí, presente ante una puerta que sería imposible abrir sin la llave – agarro una cuerda que tenía en su cintura – A veces pienso que esto se debía hacerse…pero me importaba un bledo con todo esto – estaba haciendo un nudo a la cuerda – Pudo haber otra solución a la que tú hiciste – se fue hacía una de las esquinas de la torre para ver la gran vista del gran desierto gerudo, miro hacia abajo para ver una gran altura hacía el suelo – Pensaras que estoy haciendo una locura ¿No? – lanzo la cuerda hacía una roca, la jalo un poco fuerte para ver si no se soltaba. Se puso el hueco de la cuerda en su cuello y vio nuevamente al precipicio – Esto es una locura – volteo hacia la estructura - ¿No lo crees Midna? – salto hacía el precipicio a una gran velocidad, hasta que la cuerda se…tenso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hubo una gran explosión en medio del bosque y de ahí salió Naruto agitando la mano para quitar el polvo _"Es una muy mala manera de viajar"_ se volteó para ver donde estaba el soporte de la espada maestra, estaba intacta, vio a su alrededor y pudo ver un gran cambió al bosque…un gran nada. El bosque no había cambiado, es como si el mismo tiempo se había parado. El camino en un pequeño sendero hacía la salida _"Hey Kurama ¿Cómo te sientes?"_ le pregunto a su amigo

" _¿Tienes una bolsa de vómitos?"_ le pregunto con una voz un tanto enferma. Naruto sonrió y se imaginó un gran balde para el gran zorro, y pudo escuchar como el zorro vomitaba.

" _No sabía que te mareabas en estos viajes"_

" _Ni yo"_ y vomito otra vez y fue sumado por la risa de Naruto. Después pudo escuchar susurros a Kurama acerca de "Malditos viajes del tiempo" o "Malditos rubios", este iba a ser una caminata un tanto larga.

" _Por fin"_ Naruto, después de media hora, pudo salir de la caverna/bosque. Vio al frente de una gran vista hacía el horizonte viendo un montón de árboles en el horizonte. Una gran vista " _Es muy hermoso"_ pensó Naruto y fue afirmado por Kurama.

Miro hacia abajo para ver una gran caída, aunque la pared era un tanto inclinada. Naruto sonrió y salto hacía el precipicio, deslizándose a través de la colina, esquivando varias rocas y algún que otro árbol hasta llegar al suleo. Corrió hacia adelante y después salto con charka hacía un gran árbol, se subió hasta la copa del árbol para ver, como en unos 30 kilómetros, Konoha, su antiguo hogar…el lugar que lo vieron como un monstruo y le abusaron de él en sus primeros años de vida _"Piensas liberarme aquí para destruir Konoha ¿verdad?"_ le pregunto Kurama lamiéndose los dientes.

" _No…pero veremos"_ salto de la copa para tomar impulso del árbol y salió disparado hacia adelante como si fuese una catapulta. Llego al suelo y salió corriendo hacia adelante, impulsado por chakra, hacia adelante _"A este paso llegare dentro de una hora"_.

Después de una hora, llego a las puertas de Konoha, que no había cambiado nada después de estos últimos años. Se puso su gorro y se hizo un simple genjutsu para cambiar un poco su apariencia, mayormente de su rostro por sus marcas y el color de su cabello, a uno marrón rojiso.

Llego a las puertas y fue detenido por unos ninjas que estaban vigilando - ¡Alto! – le grito uno de los ninjas que tenía un uniforme de chunin y tenía en su rostro un par de lentes oscuros - ¿Qué viniste hacer acá extranjero?

\- Solo vine acá hablar con el hokage de un asunto que no les incube.

\- ¿Cuál? – Naruto suspiro, ya que si no les decía a estos dos, nunca lo dejarían pasar…se iba a divertir un poco.

\- ¿Conocen a un tal Naruto Uzumaki?

\- ¿Qué si lo conocemos? – le pregunto el otro chunin de color un tanto oscuro de piel y los ojos y el pelo de color marrón – Si, me alegro que ese demonio se haya muerto después de que se largase.

\- ¿Cómo saben que él se murió? – le pregunto un tanto curioso.

\- Nunca regreso – le respondió el chunin de los lentes.

\- Bueno – puso una sonrisa que puso un tanto nervioso a los chunin – ese demonio está aquí, y no está nada contento – los dos chunin se pusieron un tanto nervioso y miraron por todas partes, esperando el ataque de ese demonio

\- ¿D-Donde está? – le pregunto el chunin sin lentes.

\- Charlando con ustedes – lo único que ellos vieron era unos ojos de color morado con varias líneas-3-, pasó un segundo y los dos chunnin cayeron inconscientes _"Y se hacen pasar por chunin_ _JA que gracia"_ se movilizo para adentrarse a la aldea para hablar con el hokage.

" _Esto va a ser muy divertido"_ se rio Kurama preparándose la discusión que va a tener con ese anciano.

Naruto estaba al frente de la puerta del hokage y estaba un tanto nervioso, ya que será la primera vez en años que no veía al hokage, o como él le decía, Ji-Ji _"Ahora o nunca"_ abrió la puerta y pudo ver como el hokage estaba firmando varias cosas en su escritorio. El hokage levanto la mirada con una mirada entre cansada y enojada.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿No vez que estoy ocupado? – le pregunto bastante enojado y preparándose para-según Naruto- un combate.

\- Solo vine a charlar un par de cosas contigo – se volteo y cerró la puerta detrás suyo – para recordar viejos momentos.

\- ¿Qué momentos? – le pregunto un tanto nervioso.

\- Me rompes el corazón Ji-Ji – el hokage miro bastante extrañado al joven.

\- ¡Quien te crees de llamarme así mocoso, solo un joven me llamaría tal co – se detuvo al pensar un poco más, solo alguien tan tonto le llamaría Ji-Ji, y solo sería – Naruto – el joven sonrió y se quitó el sombrero como el genjutsu de su imagen física.

\- Tiempo sin vernos Ji-Ji.

El hokage estaba impresionado al ver a alguien que perdió la fe de verlo algún día, y estaba aquí, al frente suyo como si fuese la cosa más normal de mundo - ¿Dónde estabas tú en todos estos años? – le pregunto si pensar, esperando que él fuese llevado por un guerrero ambulante, un mercenario o fue adoptado/secuestrado por alguna aldea.

\- Es algo personal y no el incube en donde yo estuve durante todo este tiempo hokage-sama – le respondió un tanto fríamente al hokage, que él tenía una mirada un tanto triste.

\- Bueno, y ¿Por qué volvistes?

\- Para solucionar y ver algunas personas de aquí y volverme un ninja – el hokage lo miro como si le creciese una segunda cabeza.

\- Naruto, me alegro que volvieses y todo, pero no creo que yo pueda hacer tal cosa.

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto, aunque él sabía la respuesta, quería saber cómo le respondiese.

\- Acabas de llegar, no sé cuál es tu nivel como ninja, y no te puedo convertirte en ninja así como así Naruto – le respondío, pero miro un tanto nervioso fue que Naruto se estaba riéndose, como lo que había dicho Hiruzen fuese un chiste - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

\- Ji-Ji, lo que dijiste fue lo más estúpido que escuche.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Simple – su risa se detuvo abruptamente poniendo más nervioso a Hiruzen – te dije que me convirtieras en ninja, no en jonnin. Sé que primero me tengo que volverme en genin Hiruzen-san – miro muy seriamente a Hiruzen – Yo no nací ayer hokage-sama – se levantó de su silla para dirigirse a la puerta.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Para dónde vas? – le pregunto Hiruzen, ya que él tenía bastantes preguntas que quería hacer a Naruto.

\- Voy a visitar a algunas personas – abrió la puerta – Ah y una cosa más – se volteo para mirar al hokage con una sonrisa que le recordó un poco a Anko o Ibiki en sus días.

\- ¿C-Cual? – no sabía porque, pero solo por la presencia de Naruto era bastante atemorizante…y él había visto bastantes cosas en toda su vida.

\- Dos chunins están inconscientes en la puerta de la aldea, será mejor que los recojas antes de que algún animal se haga un festín con esos pobres desgraciados – se volteo para salir y cerrar la puerta.

El hokage pestañeo un poco, pensando que la atmosfera era solamente idea suya. Agito un poco su cabeza y llamo a unos ambus para que buscaran a esos chunins a ver si él decía la verdad…y esperaba que no.

Naruto salió de la torre del hokage para irse al distrito residencial para ver a una amiga que, cuando aún estaba en esta aldea, lo cuidaba y lo protegía cuando ella podía.

Llego a su casa, o en este caso, a un apartamento _"Me pregunto como ella reaccionaría ante mi"_ toco la puerta y escucho un gran grito.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- He venido por órdenes del hokage – mintió Naruto.

\- Un momento.

Pasaron varios minutos y por fin abrieron la puerta una muchacha con ropas de jonin un tanto peculiar, con una chaqueta que llegaba hasta el suelo y una franela de malla que lucía aún más sexy su cuerpo, y también tiene un short un tanto corto para que se veía aun más sexy su cuerpo _"Tan hermosa como letal, tu nuncas cambiarias"_.

\- ¿Y qué quiere un mocoso como tú a la gran y sexy Anko? – le pregunto con el orgullo hasta el cielo.

\- Solo vine a charlar un poco contigo, ya que soy nuevo por aquí – Anko miro un tanto extrañada, ya que, fuera de esas ropas un tanto raras, lo conocía de alguna parte ¿acaso era una de sus vistimas que se salvo por milagro?

\- Y es por eso que el hokage te mando conmigo ¿verdad? – el joven asintió. Anko puso una sonrisa un tanto macabra, que no noto el joven – Muy bien, entra a mis aposentos personales, que ya bajo en un minuto.

Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá esperando a Anko para que bajase _"sabes que ella aun no te reconocio ¿verdad?"_ Naruto asintió _"Y sabes cómo ella reaccionaría ¿verdad?"_ asintió nuevamente _"No sé si esto se pondrá feo o erótico"._

" _O las dos cosas"_ miro a las escaleras para ver a una Anko con una bata de baño un tanto revelador, que casí podía ver sus senos-sin sostén- de copa-C, también mostraba deliberadamente sus piernas bastantes limpias y sexys, que la mayoría de las mujeres morirían por tener algo así.

\- Muy bien ¿qué quiere un jovencito tan sexy como tú hacía mí? – le pregunto con una sonrisa bastante sexy y sensual que cualquier hombre se moriría para besarlos, pero lamentablemente este joven no era como ellos _"¿Por qué no está reaccionando a mi sexy cuerpo?"_ pensó y se sentó a su lado tocándolo hombro con hombro, como a la vez viendo un poco más los senos de esta, pero aun así, el joven ni se inmuto ante sus acciones.

\- Yo sabía que la sexy Anko haría tal cosa hacía mí, un hombre desconocido no tan desconocido.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – le pregunto con una voz un tanto sexy, mientras tocaba su brazo, que según ella, tenía muy buenos musculos, aunque muy bien camuflados por su ropa.

\- Cuando era más joven, siempre actuabas un tanto sexy y maternal hacía a mí – ella miro bastante extrañada por la respuesta del joven.

\- Si, solo hacía eso solo para un jo – sus palabras se fueron como la exhalación de su aliento, ya que el joven se quitó su genjutsu para que ella vea su verdadero rostro - ¿N-Naruto? – ella estaba impactada, ya que después de la orden de no más búsqueda de Naruto, aún ella estaba buscándolo por todas partes para encontrarlo, pero él estaba justamente aquí, a su lado sentado.

\- Si Anko-ni, soy yo, Naruto – de repente Anko se balanceo hacía él abrazándolo mientras que lagrimas traicioneras estaban saliendo de sus ojos por el regreso de su otooto.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – le pregunto sin soltándole el abrazo que tenía - ¡Yo te estaba buscándote durante todos estos años preocupándome que te pasara algo! – miro a su rostro aun con lágrimas – Pero estas aquí, al frente mío como si nada – una de las manos de Naruto acarició la mejilla derecha de Anko para limpiarla un poco de sus lágrimas.

\- Lo se Anko-ni, y lo siento mucho, pero las circunstancias que me ocurrieron fueron inevitables – la abrazo, sorprendiendo un poco a Anko – Pero ya estoy aquí, contigo para ser tuyo – se separó y Anko lo miro un tanto extrañada.

\- ¿Cómo que para que tú seas mio? Digo, estoy contenta de que este aquí de vuelta, pero no para tanto – Anko levanto una ceja por una sonrisa un tanto burlona de Naruto.

\- ¿Y ese coqueteo que hiciste hace cinco minutos? – Anko abrió los ojos y miro su…falta de ropa, y también había recordado de su "pequeña" actuación al frente de Naruto. Salto del sofá y salió corriendo hacía su cuarto para vestirse un poco más normal…normal para Anko.

" _Jajajajajaja esa Anko y su actitud sexual"_ se río Kurama muriéndose de la risa _"Y pensaba que los kitsun era bastantes sexuales en su época de celo"._

" _Aparentemente ella pensaba "jugar" un poco conmigo"_ pensó Naruto, ya que una vez pudo mirar cómo Anko "jugaba" con sus invitados sorpresas en su cuarto _"¿Y quién imaginaría que un tubo de dieciséis pulgadas se iba a meterse en todo el recto de un hombre?"_ Naruto pudo escuchar nuevamente la risa de Kurama, ya que, en forma indirecta, Anko le enseño a Naruto a interrogar a los prisioneros que, de vez en cuando, entraban a los calabozos del reino de Hyrule y el los interrogaba…ahora sabía porque siempre ponía esa sonrisa cada vez que venía para la casa después de su trabajo con Ibiki.

\- ¿Entonces fuiste entrenado por un soldado espadachín? – le pregunto Anko bastante curiosa, ya que Naruto, antes de venirse a Konoha, había preparado una historia falsa de su "desaparición" en el mundo, ya que si le decía a cualquier persona que él fue tenles transportado hacía el pasado, lo llamarían un loco, hasta inclusive bastante estúpido si alguien lo analiza bien estas circunstancias.

\- Así es Anko-ni, él me enseño todo acerca de las técnicas de espada que él aprendió, como varios jutsus.

\- ¿Puedo verlos? – le pregunto con ojos brillantes, pero su respuesta fue una carcajada un tanto sarcástica.

\- Si quieres que destruya tu hogar, adelante lo hago – le levanto y estaba haciendo unos sellos, pero fue detenido rápidamente por Anko.

\- ¡No, así está bien! Solamente estaba bromeando – se rasco un poco su cabeza de nerviosismo, ya que lo único que quería ella es comprarse un nuevo hogar, y sabía-por su reputación gracias a "él"- que le seria bastante difícil, hasta imposible.

Naruto salió de la casa de Anko para ir a uno de los pocos restaurantes que, cuando era más joven, iba para allá para comer, ichiraku.

Llego a la tienda de videos y pudo encontrar, no solamente a la pareja de padre e hija en el pequeño restaurante, sino también una chica de su edad, un poco bajita, que tenía un suéter de manga larga que cubría todo cuerpo y unos pantalones de azul oscuro. Él se sentó a su lado con total silenció que aparentemente no se percató de su presencia.

\- ¿Cuánto paso después de que él se fue Teuchi? – pregunto la muchacha con la cabeza baja y muy triste en voz.

\- Hace como ocho años, y Ayame aun lo extraña después de todo este tiempo – hubo un gran silenció entre los tres, ya que Teuchi estaba atendiendo a la muchacha, mientras que Ayame, con una expresión muy triste, cocinaba la comida para los futuros clientes, si tenía ánimo – Y tu clan ¿encontró alguna pista, Hinata? – le pregunto un tanto interesado, ya que había 3 clanes ninjas que, después de la orden de dejar de buscar a Naruto, aun lo seguían buscando, o por lo menos alguna pista de él.

\- No, ni una sola pista, es como si Naruto hubiera desaparecido del mapa.

\- ¿Y quién es ese Naruto? – pregunto el joven asustando a los tres por su presencía.

\- ¿Acaso no lo conoces? – pregunto Ayame de repente un tanto enojada.

\- No, además de que soy nuevo por aquí – el joven pudo escuchar como Hinata suspiraba un tanto agotada.

\- Naruto es un jovencito bastante encantador y muy buena gente, pero siempre la gente lo repudiaba como la peste, pero él me salvo la vida de unos malditos bravucones.

\- ¿En serió? – pregunto el joven un tanto impresionado.

\- Si, aunque él no gano la pelea, si hubo suficiente tiempo que Ko, un guardián en mis épocas más jóvenes, me encontrase preocupado.

\- Si tú dices que esta aldea lo repudia como una plaga ¿entonces ese tal Ko también lo hacía? – ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No, ya que después de que esos bravucones fuesen aterrorizados por Ko, él recogió a Naruto y se lo llevo a mi clan, que todos, excepto por los ancianos-y no sé porque- le tenían respeto hacia él, tanto como que mi Oto-san lo quiso adoptar.

\- ¿Y lo logro? – pregunto un tanto interesado.

\- No sé qué paso, pero le era imposible - bajo la cabeza y vio como sus puños se apretaban fuertemente de la ira que ella sentía – Pero eso no incluía que yo podría ser mi amigo, no, mi mejor amigo.

\- Le tienes un gran respeto y admiración hacía ese mocoso ¿verdad? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- Si, junto con Shino, que es el otro clan que le tenían respeto y también lo buscaban desesperadamente; éramos sus únicos amigos que él tenía en esta aldea – miro a los ojos del joven fijamente, como si su mirada viese su alma misma.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? – le pregunto un tanto curioso.

-Este lugar era su favorito, ya que él no tenía otro lugar-fuera de nuestros hogares- que le aceptaban como un ser humano y no una plaga – miro a su plato un poco lleno con una mirada melancólica – Y lo estoy esperando aquí, si algún día él regresa.

\- Pues eso será imposible – Hinata miro al joven entre el shok y enojo.

\- ¡¿Cómo que será imposible, bastardo?! – le grito bastante enojada, pero aun la sonrisa del joven no se quitaba de su rostro.

\- Porque – se quitó el sombrero y desactivo su genjutsu – Soy ese Naruto Uzumaki – Hinata, Teuchi y Ayame estaban mirando sorprendidos al ver a Naruto ahí parado, sentado en el lugar favorito de Naruto…de él.

De repente Hinata se abalanzo y abrazo a Naruto-que se levantó para no caerse del suelo- y puso su rostro en su pecho mientras lloraba afuera del restaurante - ¡Eres tú! – le grito mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Naruto, su amigo.

\- Lo se Hinata-chan - agarro su mentón para mirarla a los ojos – Y me alegro de verte a ti también – la abrazo sorpendiendola un poco con un pequeño sonrojo, pero le devolvió el abrazo, no importando si alguien estuviese entre ellos mirándoles como la princesa de los Hyugas abrazaba al pardía de la aldea.

\- Entonces Naruto Uzumaki por fin regresa – se escuchó una voz sin emociones y los dos se separaron para ver el origen de esa voz. Era un joven con una chaqueta de manga larga y un poco grande tapando una parte de su rostro y de su cintura, con unos pantalones marrones claros, también llevaba unos lentes muy oscuros que eran imposibles verle los ojos – Después de todos estos años apareces Uzumaki-san – se movió hacía la pareja con una calma casi espectral.

\- Hola Shino-san – miro fijamente con una mirada muy sería a su compañero. Los dos se quedaron viéndose sin ninguna emoción ante una Hinata un tanto preocupada. Hasta que Shino hizo algo para romper el silencio, le dio la mano para saludarlo.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta Naruto-kun – su voz tenía un poco de emoción por ver nuevamente a su antiguo amigo.

\- Igualmente Shino-kun – le dio una sonrisa y le tendió la mano tomándosela – Me alegro de estar de vuelta con ustedes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Omake 1

\- ¡COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE! – grito Hiashi, después de recibir la orden del hoakge de retirar a los ninjas para seguir buscando a Naruto, después de un año y medio de búsqueda sin ningún resultado.

\- Tranquilo Hiashi-san – le intento tranquilizar Shibi ante su gran enojo. Los dos hombres eran los líderes de los clanes Hyuga y Aburame respectivamente. Los dos escucharon como la puerta de la casa de Hiashi se abría un tanto salvajemente, mostrando a una Tsume no tan contenta.

\- Díganme que lo que escuche no fue mera broma – Tsume miro a los dos con una mirada bastante malvada por si acaso alguno de esos dos le dijesen algo equivocado.

\- Lo que escuchaste es real Tsume. El hokage ha retirado la búsqueda de Naruto – le respondió Shibi

\- ¡Esto es una gran estupidez! – les grito a los dos - ¡Me niego rotundamente a abandonar la busque del pequeño cachorro!

\- Lo sé, y vamos a seguir buscándolo – le dijo un poco calmado Hiashi – con o sin el permiso del hokage, vamos a seguir buscándolo.

\- Pero también tendremos un riesgo – le amenazo Shibi – ya que si el hokage se entera de esto, vamos a recibir un buen sermón, no solo por él, sino también del consejo civil.

\- Malnacidos – gruño Tsume.

Lo que los tres no sabían era que había dos jóvenes escuchando la conversación que estaban teniendo – N-Naruto-kun ¿estará bien? – le pregunto bastante timida Hinata a su amigo.

\- No…lo se – le respondió de una manera bastante nerviosa.

Hinata unió sus manos rezando a Kami que, donde fuese estar Naruto, que estuviera bien.

Han pasado tres años y la búsqueda había finalizado sin ningún resultado positivo, ya que el consejo se enteró, hace dos años, que los clanes y algunos ambus aún seguían buscando a Naruto, así que los amenazo de arrestarles si no cumplían la orden, con la satisfacción del consejo civil.

\- Muy bien Hinata, otra vez, pero con más agilidad – Hiashi esquivo por poco el golpe de su hija, que casi le dio. Ya que, después de que ella supiese que no van a buscar más a Naruto, algo se rompió en ella, algo que muchos no creerían ver en sus vidas en el clan. Hinata venció, a duras penas, a Neji, sorprendiéndolos a todos, hasta su padre. Pero ahora ellos dos estaban entrenando un nuevo taijutsu para Hinata, ya que ella no era del elemento Doton, sino del Suiton, gracias a las hojas de chakra que él tenía, pero lamentablemente ningún Hyuga era de elemento Suiton, aunque su Okaa-chan era de ese elemento, también tenía del elemento Doton, pero en caso de Hinata era de Suiton y Futo, algo difícil e imposible dentro del clan - ¡AH! – Hiashi cayo del suelo bastante agotado y un poco goleado gracias a su hija.

\- ¡Y no te burles de Naruto-kun! – le grito mientras se retiraba. Hisahi había hecho una pequeña broma-aunque de mal gusto- acerca de Naruto y su terrible control de charka, pero lamentablemente para él, Hinata lo escucho y le dijo que le entrenase más con su nuevo taijutsu…y digamos que el resto es historia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En los aposentos de los Aburames, Shino estaba entrenando arduamente con su oto-san y oka-chan en los jutsus de los aburames, ya que él también descubrió que no lo van a buscar más, por órdenes del consejo, aunque su reacción fue un poco menos salvaje que el de Hinata. Pero lo que hizo fue impresionante, ya que él, en sus entrenamientos con sus compañeros de la academia y del clan, los vencía bastante rápido para después dirigirse a su puesto en la academia ó irse a su habitación si responder ante nadie. Para cualquiera esto seria un arrebato, pero para los estándares Aburames era como tirar toda la casa por la ventana, quemarla, invocar a un demonio y reírse como un loco spicopata…si estaba enojado.

\- Muy bien hijo ¿preparado para no dejarte atrás de tu amiga? – le pregunto la madre de Shino, que tenía su ropa de color azul oscuro como franela y un pantalón corto de color marrón, mientras que ella no tenía ni las gafas o la chaqueta de típico aburame, ella tenía un par de espadas de madera en sus manos, en una posición igual como la de una mantis, preparándose para cazar a su presa.

\- Hai Oka-chan - le respondió Shino con una chaqueto de color gris claro y unos pantalones cortos de rojo un tanto intenso, él si tenía un par de lentes, aunque lo más raro de él era que tenía varias heridas como que su respiración era bastante rápida. El también estaba en posición de mantis, aunque su posición era un tanto más débil que el de su Oka-chan. Ellos estaban entrenando en kenjutsu, para después entrenar con su Oto-san en la parte de los jutsus de su familia, se estaba preparándose por si acaso, algún día Naruto regresaría.

" _Naruto, por favor regresa"_ los dos pensaron, mientras que Shino se lanzaba al combate en dirección a su Oka-chan, mientras que Hinata se estaba yendo a su habitación para refrescarse un poco.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un hombre estaba viendo todo esto en una especie de esfera oscura que podía ver a Naruto entrenando con Link, Hinata entrenando con su oto-san (cuando estaban entrenando) y Shino luchando con su Oka-chan – Las tuercas del destino están girando – vio otra esfera viendo a otro Naruto entrenando bajo una cascada – Está comenzando – vio otras dos esferas que, aun estaba oscuras – Pero aún no se completara hasta que llegue el momento de sus destinos – las cuatro esferas desaparecieron, mostrando a un hombre con una capa de cubría todo su cuerpo-mide 1,90- y tenía un bastón de madera igual a su tamaño – Ellos nos protegerán de un destino que ellos están vinculando – se volteo para crear una nueva esfera, viendo una cabaña a las afuera de Konoha, mientras llueve – Por fin apareció el tercero – creo otra esfera para ver que aún no tenía nada en él – Solo falta uno más para que este círculo se complete – alzo su bastón y la choco contra el suelo, iluminando un gran salón de un gran templo, con varías estatuas de guerreros con o sin armaduras estando en posición de combate, como recordatorios de sus grandes hazañas en sus vidas – El circulo del destino casi se ha completado – señalo hacía adelante – Y tu ¿estás preparado para esto?

OoOoOoOoOoOoooooOoo

Nota 1: uf, por fin termine este capítulo, lo siento si lo medio deje olvidado, es que no tenía ni idea como comenzar el segundo cap, pero aquí está, por lo menos ¿no? Jeje

Nota 2: Pirata Eli-Sama, aunque tu idea acerca de la espada invocador de espíritus y ese ayudante que mencionas-aunque me distes una buena idea- no era lo que yo pedía. Mejor me explico, quiero que deis sus ideas de cualquier arma, como otras espadas, martillos, guadañas, mandoles, ect, y que también me deis sus nombres, como son y sus poderes. Ej: El martillo de guerra llamada "Destructor del infierno" tiene un tamaño de 1,20. El color del mango es de color marrón rojizo, y punta tiene un gris oxidado con pequeñas manchas negras con puntos blancos dentro de ellas, como si fuesen ojos. Tiene el poder de abrir brechas en el suelo si se le da con una fuerza extraordinaria. Según una leyenda, un ángel de la muerte conjuro este martillo ante un guerrero que quería proteger a su pueblo, vendiéndole su alma a ella, pero en vez de tomarla, lo perdona a cambio que mate al rey que gobernaba su hogar. Lográndolo y con ello, los punto negros que tienes son las personas que ese guerrero ha matado en su vida, aunque lo último nadie sabe si es real. También se dice que, si los puntos negros brillan de un rojo color sangre y le das al suelo, brazos se extenderán a los pobres infelices que estén en el medio, llevándolos al infierno, solo los enemigo de dicho guerrero, para los aliados, serán agarrado y lanzados de un lado.

Lo ultimo-la historia de dicha arma, excepto sus poderes- será opcional, pero recibirán más puntos a cambio. Pero ES fundamental que me den los poderes de dicha arma, o si no, no entrara. Es un desafío, suerte (Y para los artefactos como ganchos y esas cosas para pasar los templos lo haré yo)

Nota 3: lean mis otros fics y mándenme sus reviews, favoritos y seguidores, ya que sabre que les interesa mucho mis historias.

Nota 4: Otro desafió, quiero que me den nombres del nuevo taijutsu de Hinata. Gracias

Nota 4: el personaje que sale al final será importante, pero muy, MUY adelante en la trama, asi que les dare un rompe cocos a ustedes, quiero que adivinen su nombre. Una pista-y la única- esta relacioando con las sombras. Suerte


	3. Chapter 3

Reunión de viejos amigos y secretos abiertos

Naruto, Shino y Hinata estaban comiendo en Ichiraku Ramen, mientras hablaban entre sí. O mejor dicho, preguntándole a Naruto por donde estaba por estos últimos ocho años de ausencia, y Naruto le contaba por donde estuvo pero es la misma mentira que le dijo a Anko, ya que, aunque podía confiar en ellos dos, no podía decirlo así como así, ya que si Konoha supiese del viaje del tiempo gracias a la espada maestra, podía haber un catástrofe en el tiempo, pero solo él podía portar la espada maestra y él no sabía cómo funcionaba eso de las puertas del tiempo, ni siquiera Link o Zelda.

\- Entonces te fuiste con un espadachín ambulante – le dijo Shino, al escuchar la historia de Naruto.

\- Hai – le dijo Naruto – Él me encontró en las muy afueras de la aldea y él me puso debajo de su ala desde entonces – le dijo, asiendo asentir a Shino.

\- ¿Lo conocías de antes? – le pregunto Hinata, ya que era muy raro de que un completo desconocido agarrase a alguien sin saber quién es esa persona, y como ese espadachín tenía-según Naruto- muy grandes habilidades de kenjutsu, sería bastante raro, hasta inclusive sospechoso.

\- No, solo él me dijo que yo tenía algo especial dentro de mí, pero no se a que se revería con eso – le respondió a Hinata, asiéndole asentir, pero no tan segura de la respuesta de Naruto, eso y la hizo preguntarse a sí misma ¿Qué era lo especial que tenía Naruto?

\- ¿Dónde está Link? – le pregunto Shino, ya que Naruto le había también dicho el nombre de su sensei, o en este caso- aunque no lo sabían- su ancestro.

\- Allá – señalo a la lejanía. Los dos jóvenes miraron lo que estaba señalando Naruto, pero no veían a nadie, solo una zona con algunos civiles y ninjas.

\- ¿Dónde? – pregunto Hinata, pensando usar el byakugan para buscarlo fácilmente si se estaba escondiéndose por ahí.

\- Me está esperando en la otra vida – le dijo seriamente a sus amigos, sorprendiéndolos como lo había dicho, ya que su voz se sonaba con respeto…si Naruto supiese la verdad.

\- Lo siento mucho, Naruto-kun – se disculpó Hinata, pensando que había dañado a Naruto de alguna forma.

\- No tienes que disculparte por nada – dijo Naruto, para después agarrar el mango de su espada – Pero me dio su arma antes de su muerte – le comento a sus amigos.

\- ¿Murió asesinado? – pregunto Shino, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

\- Murió por una enfermedad incurable, así que él estaba buscando un sucesor digno para, no portar la espada solamente, sino un legado que ahora estoy envuelto – le respondió, pero confundió a los dos más.

\- ¿Legado? – pregunto Shino confuso.

\- Mejor no me lo preguntes por que no sé, ya que solamente me dijo que "Mi destino es mi legado, solo nosotros podemos atravesar los obstáculos que tengamos al frente nuestro para alcanzar nuestras metas más allá de nuestra compleción". Pero aún no sé a qué se refería con eso, aun pasado dos meses después de su muerte – respondió Naruto, asiendo asentir a los dos.

\- ¿Tal vez sean nuestros sueños ese legado? – pregunto Hinata, pensando que esa sería la respuesta, pero Naruto levanto los hombros.

\- Lo dudo, pero puede ser una posibilidad – le comento, mientras seguían comiendo los tres.

Pasaron unos minutos y los tres tenían un silenció cómodo, ya que casi ocho años que no se veían o se reunían, hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio - ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? – pregunto Naruto, terminando de comer.

\- Nos íbamos dirigir a la academia, no sin antes de visitar tú único puesto de comida que te daban de comer – le respondió Shino.

\- Bastardos – susurro Teuchi, con enojo por el trato que recibía Naruto cuando estaba en Konoha, pero fue escuchado por todos.

\- Comparto sus palabras, Teuchi-san – dijo Hinata – Son unos bastardos – dijo con mucho odió en su voz.

\- Comparto tus pensamientos, Hinata-chan – comento Shino – Pero aún no sabemos porque ese tratamiento por parte de casi todo el mundo hacia tu persona, Naruto-kun ¿sabes de algo? – pregunto Shino, mirándole un tanto fijo a Naruto.

" _Si supiesen"_ pensó un tanto triste Naruto, ya que esas dos personas son confiables, ya que fueron amigos desde que eran mucho más jóvenes…mejores amigos. Pero Naruto no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar de que fuese el jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko, él mismo que había atacado hace doce años.

" _ **¿Por qué no le dices la verdad de mi presencia?"**_ preguntó Kurama.

" _Quizás algún día…pero no hoy"_ – No lo sé, quizás en un futuro sepamos él porque – le respondió Naruto a Shino, pero la Shino hizo algo que solo hacia cuando la situación era seria o Shino iba a decir algo serio, se quitó los lentes.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – le pregunto nuevamente Shino, mirando con sus ojos de color café a los ojos azules de Naruto.

\- Hai – le respondió mirándole directamente a los ojos – No tengo ninguna idea con respecto a eso – le respondió seriamente.

Hinata estaba mirando a los dos jóvenes, específicamente a Naruto. Ella había hecho una pequeña tarea a sí misma para encontrar él porque del odió de la aldea hacia Naruto. Así que ella buscaba cualquier información con respecto a Naruto, pero su familia no era su objetivo, ya que eran bastantes reacios de hablar con respecto a Naruto, pero también algo le llamo la atención de una discusión de Hiashi y un anbu: "El secreto de Naruto es de SSS, así que no lo digas tan abiertamente en nuestra cena". Hinata escucho esa queja y supo que no podía sacarle esa información de su oto-san, aun si utilizase sus "métodos". Así que ella había hecho una investigación a la vieja escuela, pero lo que ella consiguió no fue mucho, pero si una cosa. La fecha de nacimiento es el mismo día del ataque del Kyubi _"¿Acaso la gente piensa que Naruto está relacionado con Kyubi de alguna forma?"_ pensó, ya que esa era la respuesta que, por lo menos, podía rellenar algunos agujeros, pero si fuese así ¿Por qué Naruto no se los decía?...hasta que supo esa respuesta _"Naruto tiene miedo de que nosotros le odiemos por portar al Kyubi, pero no estaré segura hasta que Naruto nos diga la verdad del por qué"_ pensó Hinata, mirando a Naruto con unos ojos de curiosidad y también de determinación, ya que si Naruto portase al Kyubi de alguna manera, no lo iba a odiar por ser así, primero iría al mismísimo infierno antes de tener un pensamiento de odio hacia Naruto.

\- Muy bien, te creeré – le dijo Shino, poniéndose los lentes _"¿Por qué mientes Naruto?"_ pensó Shino, ya que conocía muy bien a Naruto, ya que cada vez que Naruto decía una mentira, una muy pequeña vena se tensaba en el cuello de Naruto, que no era muy fácil de ver _"Tendremos que esperar hasta que nos digas la verdad, pero jamás te abandonaremos como lo hiciste con nosotros"_ pensó, al recordar sus viejos recuerdos de su infancia y que siempre estaba solo, hasta que apareció Naruto, y desde ahí también conoció a Hinata, ya que desde ese entonces eran inseparables, hasta que llego la desaparición de Naruto pero jamás iban a abandonar las esperanzas de volverlo a ver.

Naruto asintió, mientras se paraba de la silla para salir de la tienda, no sin antes de voltearse y ver a Teuchi y a Ayame - ¿Cuánto es por la comida? – pregunto Naruto, metiendo su mano en un pequeño bolsita de cuero que tenía en su cintura.

\- Tranquilo, Naruto-kun, esto es de la casa – le dijo Ayame muy feliz, asiendo asentir a Teuchi.

\- Aun así – saco algo de la bolsita – Tomen – le lanzo algo.

Ayame agarro el objeto y abrió los ojos de sorpresa - ¡O-Oto-san! – grito sorprendida, para después acercarse un curioso y un poco nervioso Teuchi - ¡Mira! – abrió las manos, para ver un rubí de color purpura en sus dos manos.

\- Increíble – dijo Teuchi, para después girar su cabeza y mirar a Naruto que tenía una sonrisa – Pero, pero esto es.

\- Es por todo que han hecho por mí y dejarme pasar y comer aquí como si fuesen una pequeña familia para mí, así que es un gracias de mi parte – se volteó y se fue, siendo seguido por Shino y Hinata bastantes sorprendidos por la acción que hizo Naruto.

\- Arigato…Naruto-ne – susurro Ayame, al ver el rubí en sus manos, que podía valer una fortuna por el tamaño que tenía.

\- Ese gaki – dijo cómicamente Teuchi – Sera un gran ninja algún día – giro su cabeza para ver las espaldas de los tres aun no ninja – Los tres serán grandes ninjas – susurro para después ponerse al lado de su hija y ver el rubí que le dio Naruto.

Los tres jóvenes se detuvieron y miraron un tanto preocupados por Naruto – Creo que esto es un adiós – dijo Shino un tanto triste.

\- ¿Por? – pregunto Naruto un tanto confuso.

\- Bueno, nosotros seremos ninjas y tú, bueno, eres un civil – le respondió un tanto melancólica Hianta por la suerte de su amigo, pero la risa de Naruto le saco de sus pensamientos - ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguto un tanto enojada Hinata.

\- Esto no es un adiós – paro su risa Naruto, para ver seriamente a los tres – Sera una bienvenida hacia mi persona hacia las fuerzas de Konoha – dijo Naruto, confundiendo un poco a los otros dos.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto Shino.

\- La respuesta la tendrás en – levanto su mano, para mostrar tres dedos – tres, dos, uno.

\- Uzumaki-san – dijo un anbu, que apareció a las espaldas de Naruto – Mensaje de Hokage-sama – le dio un pergamino, para después irse de la misma forma que apareció.

Naruto abrió el pergamino, para después leerlo en voz alta **-** **"El muchacho, Naruto Uzumaki, tiene el permiso de entrar en los exámenes genin de la academia ninja de Konoha.**

 **Atentamente: el hokage".**

Naruto termino de leer, mirando a sus dos compañeros que tenían miradas sorprendidas, pero a Shino solamente se le veía las cejas, pero sus manos se movían un tanto ansiosas - ¿Sorprendidos? – pregunto Naruto, con una sonrisa un tanto zorruna.

\- ¿Entonces estaremos en el mismo equipo? – pregunto un tanto ansiosa y feliz Hinata, pero Naruto levanto los hombros.

\- No lo sé, eso lo veremos cuando lleguemos a la academia y pasemos las pruebas, lo veremos muy pronto – le dijo sincero y a la vez un tanto dudoso en su vos. Naruto se volteó para irse a la academia ninja junto con sus dos compañeros.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El hokage estaba mirando a través de su esfera de cristal a los tres muchachos, dirigiéndose a la academia ninja. Él se inclinó en su silla para aspirar un poco de humo de su pipa favorita _"Es muy bueno que este reunido con sus dos antiguos compañeros"_ pensó orgulloso, viendo la relación aun fuerte que, Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame, tenían con respecto con Naruto Uzumaki. Él se volteó en su silla para ver los papeles de equipo que, posiblemente, pasarían las pruebas genin. Abrió dos carpetas para ver que una era de Kakashi como jonin, junto con Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno como genins. En la otra era Kurenai como jonin, junto con Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka como genins. Los dos eran los equipos siete y ocho respectivamente.

Hiruzen agarro una pluma y miraba las dos hojas con sus respectivos miembros. Él al principio iba a meter a Naruto al equipo siete, pero no podía, ya que él quería saber cómo iba a relacionarse Naruto con esos dos hace años, pero Naruto desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Por eso iba a meter a Naruto en el equipo ocho, pero ya estaban lleno y la única forma era cambiar uno de los genins a otro equipo, era un dolor de cabeza, ya que Sasuke era un vengador y si alguien le dijiese que podía encontrar más poder fuera de la aldea, él se iría sin pensarlo dos veces y además de que tenía varios sospechosos que podían ser esas personas, es por eso que quería meter a Naruto Uzumaki en el equipo 7, ya que estaban incompletos y tal vez podría convencer a Sasuke que, si se le ofreciesen el poder, podría pensarlo y meditarlo antes de tomar una decisión: si quería quedarse con sus seres cercanos para hacerse más fuerte o irse con él para buscar más poder para asesinar a Itachi y traicionar a la hoja en el progreso.

Hiruzen se levantó de su asiento y se fue a las ventanas para ver a la aldea, específicamente a la academia ninja, para pensar y decidir qué equipo debería estar Naruto, si con el vengador para que no traicione a Konoha, o con sus compañeros que podían ser probablemente el mejor equipo genin que Konoha haya visto en generaciones. Él se volvió al asiento y tomo la pluma…ya decidió donde ponerlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto, junto con Shino y Hinata, se estaban llendose al aula de clase donde iban a pasar los exámenes genins. Durante el pequeño viaje que hicieron para llegar a la academia, los tres estaban en un silenció cómodo…o por lo menos para Naruto. Tanto Shino como Hinata estaban analizando porque Naruto les estaban mintiendo; mientras que Hinata pensaba la posible conexión con el Kyubi, Shino estaba averiguando la mentira del odio hacia Naruto o por lo menos lo especial que dijo Naruto con respecto a su sensei fallecido. Pero Naruto, aunque calmado, podía sentir el nerviosismo que tenían sus dos amigos, y sabía que no era por los exámenes genins _"¿Qué les pasa?"_ pensó, un tanto confundido, ya que podía sentir un poco las miradas de sus dos amigos.

" _ **Quizás sospechen un poco acerca de tus mentiras"**_ le comento Kurama.

" _¿Cómo saben que mentí?"_ le pregunto confundido, ya que no tenía ningún tic nervioso que él supiese.

" _ **Quien sabe"**_ mintió Kurama, mientras ponía una sonrisa zorruna.

" _Sé que mientes pero no divagare más de este asunto"_ le dijo, confundiendo un poco a Kurama.

" _ **¿Cómo lo sabes?"**_ le pregunto Kurama curioso.

" _Quien sabe"_ le respondió, ya que cada vez que Kurama miente, su voz se vuelve un tanto chillona, aunque con un oído normal no se podía escucharse, pero Naruto no tenía un oído normal.

" _ **Touche"**_ le comento kurama un tanto sarcástico pero orgulloso de su jinchuriki por su respuesta.

Los tres llegaron a la puerta del salón de clase donde iba a llevarse los exámenes genins. Naruto agarro la manilla de la puerta y la iba a girar para abrir la puerta, pero Shino le toco el hombro deteniéndole - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Naruto curioso.

\- Antes de entrar, debes actuar ante nuestra presencia – le dijo Shino. Naruto se volteó mirando a sus dos amigos un tanto confundidos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con esto? – le pregunto, ya que estaba confuso por lo que dijo.

\- E-Es que, y-yo soy la t-tímida y débil H-Hinata H-Hyuga – le dijo Hinata con un tartamudeo falso y un sonrojo un tanto falso.

\- Yo soy el sin emociones Shino Aburame – le dijo, con una voz bastante neutral y casi ninguna emoción.

Naruto puso una sonrisa, mientras negaba con la cabeza _"¿Qué me perdí en estos últimos años?"_ pensó un tanto cómico, mirando la pequeña actuación de esas dos personas; además de que si no fuesen amigos de mucho tiempo, seria engañado completamente con su actuación, o en este caso, engaño, una de las armas más mortales y útiles de los ninjas. Naruto se volteó y agarro la manilla de la puerta para girarla y abrir la puerta. Cuando la puerta se abrió, los tres se metieron para ver que casi todos estaban adentro charlando, y aparentemente faltaba el sensei _"Espero que sea un tanto neutral conmigo"_ pensó, ya que si no fuese así, él utilizaría su "pequeño" truquito para que el sensei sea neutral hacia él. Cuando se adentraron los tres, algunos pararon de hablar para mirar al desconocido de la ropa rara. Los tres se movilizaron y se fueron en caminos distinto. Shino al lado de un joven con una chaqueta de color gris claro, y un perro dentro de su chaqueta, de repente el perro ladro hacia el nuevo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Akamaru? – le pregunto el muchacho de la chaqueta. El perro Akamaru le ladro nuevamente - ¿Acaso conoces a esta persona? – el muchacho giro su cabeza para ver como Shino caminaba al lado del desconocido para después separarse de él y sentarse al lado suyo - ¡Hey! – grito el muchacho, mientras se levantaba y miiraba hacia el nuevo, llamándole la atención – Me llamo Kiba y ¿tú? – le pregunto.

\- Lo siento, pero no nos conocemos por nada si era la cuestión – le respondió, haciéndole enojar a Kiba – Ay, Akamaru ¿Cómo esta tú amo? – Naruto pregunto hacia el perro. Akamaru le ladro de respuesta muy contento, ya que podía saber que era Naruto, ya que en una ocación, hace muchos años, lo salvo de una tormenta cuando estaba jugando con Kiba, pero él se separó mucho y se perdió, pero Naruto lo salvo y lo llevo nuevamente hacia el clan Inuzuka, aun en medio de una tormenta.

Kiba miro al extraño bastante sorprendido, ya que Akamaru no le ladra tan feliz a cualquier persona que les cruce, solamente a las personas u otros perros de mayor confianza - ¿Cómo conoces a Akamaru? – le pregunto, pensando utilizar un poco la fuerza si era necesario.

\- Kiba, eso no nos interesa por nada – le dijo Shino sin ninguna emoción. Kiba bufo y se sentó, ya que lo último que él quería era un regaño de su madre y se enterase que pelease con otro alumno de la academia…otra vez.

Naruto puso una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciéndole a Shino en forma mental por detener a Kiba y su temperamento, aunque no conocía en persona a Kiba, pero si a su clan, más específicamente a Tsume y a Hana. Naruto giro su cabeza para ver por donde debería sentarse, ya que Hinata estaba un tanto sola y la quería acompañar, pero no podía o si no podría arruinar la actuación de Hinata, sea que sea el motivo de su pequeño juego, así que lo seguiría, aunque solamente fuese por hoy. Naruto encontró un asiento vació, que estaba sentado un chamo de piel blanca y una camisa de color azul y unos pantalones cortos blancos, que estaba apoyado en sus manos como esperando a un enemigo que él sabía que iba a llegar tarde o temprano.

" _ **Uchiha"**_ dijo Kurama con mucho enojo.

" _¿Cómo lo sabes?"_ pregunto curioso.

" _ **Digamos que todos los uchihas tienen una aura muy similar entre ellos…aunque"**_ se paró de repente, confundiendo un poco a Naruto.

" _Aunque ¿Qué?"_ pregunto curioso Naruto.

" _ **Todos los uchihas son para mi iguales, pero el aura de Madara y este chamaco y su clan son distintos entre sí"**_ le respondió Kurama un tanto confundido.

" _¿No será la diferencia de poder?"_ le pregunto Naruto como repuesta.

" _ **Quizás, pero no estoy tan seguro de eso"**_ le respondió.

Naruto, después de terminar su charla de un segundo con Kurama, se dirigió el asiento hacia el Uchiha – Un nuevo – dijo, un tanto orgulloso – Nunca te vi por aquí, creo que estas en un salón distinto nuevo.

\- Quizás sí, quizás no, quien sabe – le respondió muy calmado.

Algunos dejaron de hablar, ya que pudieron sentir un poco el ki del uchiha _"Muy temperamental"_ pensó Naruto, y Kurama le dio la razón…iba morir rápido en una misión C.

\- ¿Acaso sabes con quien estás hablando? – le pregunto, con una voz un tanto peligrosa.

\- ¿Alguien que me está molestando con un cabello de un culo de pato? – Naruto respondió con una pregunta, haciendo reír la mitad de la clase de su comentario.

Sasuke estaba apretando los dientes _"¿Acaso este infeliz se burlaba de mi como si nada?"_ pregunto cabreado, este nuevo iba a saber una o dos cosas de como respetar a los superiores. Él se iba a levantar, pero se detuvo por la puerta que se abrió de forma brusca, para mostrar a dos muchachas. La primera era de piel blanca, llevaba un kimono de color rojo y unos dibujos blancos, tiene unos ojos verdes y tenía el cabello rosa. La otra era también de piel blanca, tenía un traje completo de color morado, unos ojos de color verde y tenía el cabello rubio. Las dos estaban metidas en la puerta, pero en vez de disculparse o algo parecido, las dos se comenzaron a pelearse y diciendo insultos entre sí como: "Frentona", "Ino-cerda", entre otros insultos. Las dos se metieron, pero la del cabello rosado empujo la del rubio, tirándola en el suelo, para que la rosada fuese corriendo hacia el asiento de Naruto, para estar al lado de Sasuke. Pero Naruto no sabía de eso.

\- ¡Hey tarado, levántate de mi asiento! – le grito bastante enojada.

\- No veo tu nombre en el – le respondió muy calmado Naruto, enfureciendo bastante a la rosada.

\- ¡Veras! – le grito. Levanto su mano formando un puño para golpear a Naruto, pero Naruto inclino hacia atrás, esquivando el golpe y a la vez dándole en el escritorio. La muchacha saco rápidamente la mano para sobarse por el dolor producido por el golpe.

Naruto negaba con la cabeza por la actitud de esta muchacha _"¿Cuánto le das?"_ le pregunto Naruto a Kurama.

" _ **Una misión rango C como máximo"**_ le respondió.

" _Quizás menos"_ le corrigió. Naruto levanto su mirada para ver a los ojos de la muchacha, para verla a sus ojos. Sakura miro bastante enojada al chamaco este, aun no sabiendo quien es, pero el color de sus ojos azules de cielo le sonaba. Le iba a replicar otra vez, pero alguien abrió la puerta. Todos se giraron para ver a dos senseis. Uno de ellos tenía la ropa estándar de chunin, tenía el pelo castaño con una cola de caballo, los ojos negros y lo interesante era una cicatriz que cruza en su nariz, demostrando que había saboreado, posiblemente, casi la muerte. El otro tenía la misma ropa, tiene el pelo gris, una piel blanca y unos ojos negros.

\- ¡Muy bien alumnos, siéntense de una vez! – grito el de la cicatriz, alzando su voz de manera bastante inhumana.

" _Interesante"_ pensó Naruto, al ver esa…habilidad de su voz tan fuerte.

La muchacha de pelo rosa bufo y se sentó al lado de Naruto, aun enfadada con él.

\- Muy bien alumnos, voy a pasar la lista para el examen genin – dijo el sensei de pelo gris, mientras alzaba un papel que, posiblemente, estén los nombres de los alumnos.

Pasaron cinco minutos y pasó toda la lista y nadie falto…menos uno. Naruto tosió, llamando la atención de los dos senseis – Creo que se olvidaron de alguien – dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto el de la cicatriz confundido, ya que no se había percatado de esta persona, aunque lo interesante de ese joven era la ropa, ya que de por si llamaba la atención, pero si se él se podía esconderse dentro de un arbusto o algo parecido, se podría camuflarse muy bien, pero si se notase y se acercase seria el fin del Don Curioso, unas ropas raras pero muy interesante.

En vez de responder, Naruto se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras, y Sakura aprovecho para robarle el asiento _"Estúpida fan girl"_ pensó Naruto un tanto asqueado. Naruto avanzo hacia los senseis, le dio a la de cicatriz el mismo pergamino que le dio el anbu.

" _Es un sello del hokage"_ pensó sorprendido el de cicatriz. Lo agarro, lo abrió y lo leyó en su mente….. _"Imposible"_.

\- ¿Quién es Iruka-san? – pregunto el de pelo gris curioso.

\- Naruto Uzumaki – dijo Iruka, sorprendiendo a algunas personas, mientras que la mayoría miraba un tanto extrañado por el nuevo, ya que posiblemente no sabían nada de él.

\- Pero murió – dijo el de pelo gris sorprendido.

\- P-Pero Mizuki-san, es él – dijo Iruka un tanto perplejo, ya que es una de las pocas personas que, cuando supo quién era en verdad-por ser jinchuriki- le tenía un poco de respeto hacia su persona, ya que antes él odiaba a Naruto por pensar que era un demonio, pero después de una pequeña charla con el hokage, su idea con respecto a Naruto cambió, aunque solamente lo respetaba por su carga que llevaba en sus hombros. Iruka miro más detenidamente a Naruto, pero vio que solamente compartía sus ojos, pero no tenía esas marcas que lo caracterizaban – ¿De verdad eres Naruto? – pregunto Iruka.

Naruto suspiro y desactivo su genjutsu, cambiando de apariencia, demostrando sus marcas en su rostro, haciendo poner los ojos como platos a Iruka y a Mizuki…aunque el ultimo por otra circunstancia.

\- ¡Muy bien alumnos! – grito Iruka, llamando la atención de todos - ¡Este es Naruto Uzumaki, participara en los exámenes genins! –

 **\- ¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?! –** todos gritaron sorprendidos.

\- ¡¿Eso es imposible?! – grito Sakura - ¡Él no puede venir y hacer los exámenes genins como si nada! – grito, haciendo asentir a algunos alumnos por lo que dijo Sakura, pero su mirada demostraba una gran ira con respecto a Naruto.

" _Interesante"_ pensó un tanto curioso Naruto, ya que esa mirada de Sakura no era igual como la de antes, ya que esta mirada era más personal y no sabía del por qué.

\- Esta es una orden del hokage, Sakura Haruno – le dijo muy serio Iruka, mientras se cruzaba los brazos – Si tienes algún problema con respecto a eso, háblale con él.

Sakura abrió la boca, pero la cerro, lo más inteligente sería mantener la boca cerrada en estos momentos.

\- Muy bien – Iruka giro su cabeza para ver a Naruro que, era más alto que el promedió, ya que superaba un poco a Shino por el tamaño de altura – Ve a tu asiento Naruto-san – le dijo un poco amable Iruka. Naruto miro a Iruka y asintió, yéndose al puesto que estaba Sakura.

Pasaron unos minutos y los dos senseis pasaron por todos los asientos y le dieron a todos los alumnos una hoja de examen, todos lo estaban escribiendo para llenar las respuesta lo más rápido posible, todos menos dos; ya que uno de ellos estaba acostado encima de su hoja de examen, diciendo "Problemático" cada vez que alguien intentaba despertarlo o uno de los senseis, pero ningún resultado. Mientras que el otro estaba más bien mirando a la hoja un tanto interesado, pero ya la tenía llena, pero era por otra cosa, ya que en su hoja tenía un genjutsu cambiando las preguntas por otras totalmente distintas _"¿Por qué será?"_ se preguntó Naruto, mirando a los dos senseis mirando detenidamente a todos los alumnos por si echaban trampa alguna.

" _ **¿Sera**_ _**ese tal Iruka?"**_ pregunto Kurama, señalando a un culpable.

" _No, ya que me lo dio Mizuki y fue él quien me lo hecho"_ le respondió.

" _ **Y si lo sabias ya ¿Por qué la pregunta?"**_ pregunto Kurama un tanto interesado.

" _Cuando dije "¿Por qué sera?" Me estaba refiriéndome el por qué lo hizo y cual motivo tuvo para hacerlo"_ le respondió Naruto un tanto serio.

" _ **Entonces ese tal Mizuki quieres que repruebes para hacer no sé qué jugarreta suya ¿verdad?"**_ preguntó Kurama.

" _Sera interesante cómo será el clímax y el desenlace del pobre destino de ese tal Mizuki"_ le respondió, pensando solamente que era una especie de juego muy sucio para que repruebe y sea un hazme reír en la academia.

Pasaron varios minutos y los senseis fueron a los asientos de los alumnos para recoger los exámenes; algunos gimieron por no llenar todas las preguntas, otros tenían sonrisas orgullosas o arrogantes por llenar el examen completo con las respuestas correctas o que creían que eran correctas…excepto uno que un seguía dormido.

\- Muy bien alumnos – dijo Iruka, interrumpiendo los susurros de los muchachos de "¿Quién había aprobado el examen?" o "¿Eran las respuestas correctas?" susurraban entre si – Vamos afuera para la prueba de los kunais y shurikens – dijo Iruka. Todos se levantaron para irse para la próxima prueba.

\- Problemático – bueno, menos uno.

\- ¡SHIKAMARU DESPIERTA! – grito cansado Iruka por la actitud muy perezosa de Shikamaru.

\- Un momento, Iruka-sensei – dijo Shikamaru muy cansado. Se levantó y se fue a la puerta para seguir a los demás.

\- Tranquilo Iruka, ya sabes cómo es el clan Nara – dijo Mizuki mientras se reía un tanto nervioso.

\- Si, pero igual es un dolor en el trasero – le dijo iruka. Los dos salieron del aula para hacer la siguiente prueba.

…

..

.

\- Hinata Hyuga – llamo Iruka. Pasaron varios alumnos y lo máximo que les fue en la práctica de los kunais y shurikens fue entre seis y siete, pero algunos como cinco, pero la única que le dio menos fue Sakura, que solo le dio tres, y el tercero se salió del blanco después de ser lanzado así que solamente fueron dos; y ahora le tocaba a Hinata, la última chica que no paso la prueba.

\- Suerte – susurro Naruto. Hinata asintió agradeciendo por las palabras de Naruto, pero nadie se percató. Hinata fue a la mesa, pero giro disimuladamente la cabeza para ver a Shino, que este tenía 8/10 para sorpresa de todos, que le asintió dándole la suerte _"Siempre seremos amigos"_ esa fueron las palabras que ella recordaba con mucho cariño…amigos.

Ella agarro los kunais que estaba en la mesa y se preparó para lanzarlas. Ella podía escuchar cómo Sakura susurraba que ella solamente le iba a darle un blanco…ella es una estúpida. Ella puso una sonrisa un tanto orgullosa y lanzo de forma muy precisa a todos los blancos, dándoles a todos con una precisión quirúrgica a todos los blancos. Todos miraron con bastante asombro, hasta los senseis estaban completamente sorprendido, ya que un alumno le daba a todos los blancos así era bastante difícil, ya que solamente Minato tenía ese record de precisión.

\- M-Muy bien, pasas/¡Tramposa! – grito Sakura, dejando casi sordo a los de al lado por su gran grito - ¡Utilizo su byakugan para darles a los blancos! – ella grito nuevamente, haciendo negar a todo el mundo por la cabeza por la grandísima estupidez que dijo, aunque eran solamente celos por Hinata, que pensaba que era más débil que ella.

\- Sakura, si Hinata-san hubiese utilizado su byakugan lo habría sabido y la había descalificado, así que te restare puntos por tu bobería sin sentido – Iruka le dijo a Sakura, pero está aparto la mirada y bufo, aparentemente era bastante terca e inmadura.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esta? – susurro Naruto bastante sorprendido por la actitud bastante inmadura de Sakura.

\- Siempre fue así – le respondió Shino, de igual forma – Ella siempre se queja de que Hinata es siempre tímida y débil, pero ella no sabe la verdad completa y se enojó – le respondió.

\- De igual forma no es excusa, si alguien es mejor que tú, entonces practica más y entrena más – Naruto le dijo a Shino que asintió – Peor es bastante débil…Sasuke ¿verdad? – pregunto Naruto.

\- El líder de las fanáticas de Sasuke y un dolor para los oídos – le respondió Kiba.

\- Ni me lo digas – le siguió el juego Naruto, ya que la voz de Sakura era bastante molesta y chillona, más de lo normalmente humano.

Hinata fue donde estaban los chicos, mientras era seguida por las miradas de varios chicos y algunas chicas pensando ¿Cómo se hizo así de ágil? Y preguntas como esa - ¿Cómo me fue chicos? – susurro Hinata, muy contenta de haber aprobado la prueba con la máxima nota.

\- Nada mal – le respondió Naruto, muy contento de su desempeño.

\- Sasuke Uchiha – llamo Iruka.

Sasuke fue a la mesa donde estaban las armas, no sin antes mirar a Naruto – Mírame como el poder de los Uchihas siempre es el mejor de todo – le dijo, con bastante arrogancia en su voz.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto? – pregunto Naruto con un susurro ante la actitud de Sasuke.

\- Siempre fue así, después de que su clan fuese exterminada por su onii-san hace varios años – le dijo Shino en un susurro un tanto serio.

\- Es la primera vez que lo escucho – le dijo Naruto, un tanto sorprendido – Pero eso no da ninguna excusa para su actitud arrogante – dijo, asiendo asentir a Shino – Busca venganza ¿verdad? – le pregunto, ya que era un tanto lógico.

\- Hai – le respodnió Shino – El entrena mucho para poder asesinar a su onii-san y creo que mucho entrenamiento le subió un poco la cabeza – comento Shino. Naruto giro su cabeza para mirar a Shino a los ojos, diciendo "¿verdad?" con solo la mirada – Bueno, bastante – se corrigió.

\- Je, perfecto – dijo Sasuke, llamando la atención a todos, ya que Sasuke le dio 9/10, no como la puntuación como la de Hinata pero si podía presumir un poco, ya que fue el mejor de su sexo. Camino en dirección donde estaba Shino, Hinata y Naruto, especialmente el último – "Suerte" – le dijo, con bastante sarcasmo.

Hinata suspiro – Este tarado le va a explotar la cabeza por toda esa arrogancia que tiene – susurro Hinata, asiendo asentir a los dos.

\- Naruto Uzumaki – llamo Iruka al último estudiante que faltaba.

\- Suerte – susurraron los dos-Shino y Hinata.

\- Arigato – agradeció Naruto. Él se dirigió hacia la mesa de los kunais y los agarro, pero él podía escuchar varias risas detrás suyo, especialmente de dos, uno era de Sasuke que decía que iba a fallar de forma memorable; mientras que la otra era Sakura, que no iba a ser mejor que su Sasuke-kun.

Naruto negó con la cabeza de esos dos ineptos, iban a ser una pareja perfectamente horrenda. Él se preparó para lanzarlas, pero lo que hizo sorprendió a todos; en vez de lanzarlas directos a los blancos, los lanzo hacia arriba, uno por uno.

\- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – omenzó a reír Sakura - ¡Era peor de lo que creía! – todos comenzaron a reírse por la estupidez que hizo, hasta los senseis se estaban riéndose, todos excepto a dos, que supieron que hizo de verdad Naruto…o eso creían.

Naruto se volteó, pero en vez de una sonrisa nerviosa o algo parecido, más bien tenía una sonrisa un tanto presumida, y todos miraron un tanto curiosos, hasta que giro completamente, agarrando un kunai que estaba cayendo detrás de él, lanzándolo hacia el blanco, dándole en el centro.

Otro y lo lanzo.

Otro.

Otro.

Y otro hasta que se hicieron diez, todas directas al centro del blanco.

Todos miraron con los ojos abiertos, hasta inclusive los senseis, por tanta sorpresa, soltaron por accidente los papeles que ellos dos tenían por la habilidad y precisión innata que tenía Naruto, hasta inclusive Shino y Hinata que no tenían palabras con eso. En pocas palabras, arraso por los suelos a Sasuke por montón.

" _Maldito"_ pensó Sasuke, mirando a la persona que no solamente le supero a darle los blanco, si no en su habilidad y precisión que le dio _"Pero jamás será mejor que los uchihas"_ pensó con arrogancia sin límites.

Naruto se acercó a sus dos amigos, que aún tenían miradas muy sorpresivas en sus miradas - ¿Cómo me fue? – le pregunto, y eso fue suficiente para sacarlos de su trance.

\- Increíble – dijo muy impresionado Shino – Ese sensei te entreno muy bien después de todo – Naruto asintió ante las palabras de Shino, agradeciéndole en silenció.

\- Me superaste Naruto-kun – dijo muy contenta Hinata.

\- Arigato, Hinata-chan – le agradeció Naruto, haciéndole sonrojar un poco a Hinata de su agradecimiento tan amigable.

" _Tranquila Hinata"_ pensó, relajándose un poco y quitándose el sonrojo _"Solo le elogiaste un poco, tampoco le distes un anillo de compromiso"_ pensó, un tanto soñadora mientras se imaginaba como Naruto le daba un anillo de compromiso _"Soñar es gratis después de todo"_ pensó un tanto cómica, para después mirar a los senseis que aún estaban sorprendidos del pequeño espectáculo que hizo Naruto, aunque alguien los quito de su sorpresa.

\- ¡Naruto-baka hizo trampa! – grito Sakura, aturdiendo un poco a todos.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Mizuki, ya que él quería deshacerse del pequeño demonio, pero no podía hacer tal cosa ya que Iruka tenía respeto hacia Naruto, así que él tenía las manos atadas a la espalda.

\- ¡Nadie es mejor que mi Sasuke-kun! – grito Sakura como respuesta. Todos se golpearon la cabeza por la repuesta de Sakura, hasta inclusive Sasuke se golpeó a sí mismo de su "defensora". Todos menos uno, era Naruto que se estaba masajeándose las sienes de esta ninja bastante inmadura.

" _ **Le daré quince"**_ aposto Kurama, si la sensei de Sakura aceptase una misión rango C.

" _Mejor cinco"_ le siguió el juego Naruto, apostando el tiempo de vida de Sakura. Se quitó su mano de su cara para ver a Sakura y concentrarse, ya que Naruto era un sensor y podía sentir las energías vivas de su alrededor, ya sean humanas o no. Él se concentró y se impresiono, ella era muy poderosa, más poderosa como un conejito bebe recién abierto los ojos _"Entonces ella solo usa la cabeza, pero eso no es suficiente"_ pensó, ya que él sabía que un guerrero o ninja no solo debe utilizar la fuerza bruta o la cabeza, si no las dos cosas a la vez haciendo un equilibrio de las dos artes para así sobrevivir en una misión o en un campo de batalla; la fuerza para combatir y matar al enemigo y la inteligencia para formar una estrategia para salvar el pellejo de una situación apretada, o un ataque hacia la base enemiga y/o la defensa del hogar ante el ataque de un enemigo…y Naruto-según un comandante de Hyrule- era una mezcla casi perfecta de esos dos elementos, solo faltaría la experiencia.

\- Sakura – comenzó a hablar Iruka – Si dices otra bobería como esa, tú vas a quedar de última en las notas finales ¿entendido? – pregunto, con una voz prometiendo dolor en sus notas.

\- Hai – dijo Sakura pero con bastante irritación. Giro su cabeza para ver a mala manera a Naruto, que este no le prestó atención por nada _"Maldito Uzumaki, deberías haberte muerto cuando desapareciste"_ pensó con mucho odió Sakura, ya que ella era de las únicas personas de la edad de Naruto que sentía un verdadero odio sin justificación hacia Naruto, gracias a su madre que le metió ideas de que Naruto era una amenaza para todos, pero no decir las palabras malditas.

\- Muy bien, vámonos en la siguiente prueba – dijo Mizuki, para irse y talvez quitar un poco la tensión de todos, especialmente de Sakura y un poco de Sasuke, aunque el ultimo era más bien celos.

Todos llegaron a la zona de combates para que los genins pudieran lucirse en sus fuerzas y habilidades – Muy bien – comenzó a hablar Iruka – Este será un combate limpió, sin chakra, ni kunais y sin espadas – dijo lo último pero mirando a Naruto un tanto fijo y su espada.

\- De acuerdo – le dijo Naruto como si fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

\- Y también el escudo – le dijo Iruka.

\- Me lo sacare cuando sea mi turno – le dijo serio Naruto, haciendo asentir a iruka.

\- Muy bien, el primero será… - y así nombro a los dos primeros para que combatiesen en la primera ronda, aunque solamente eran mujeres lo que iban a combatir.

\- Aparentemente será por sexo – susurro Shikamaru, que estaba al lado de Naruto.

\- Mujeres contra mujeres y hombre contra hombres…será interesante – dijo Naruto.

\- Aunque la de las mujeres solamente me interesa una, la de los hombres me llamaría más la atención – giro su cabeza para mirar a Naruto un tanto fijo – Eres problemático, pero serias tú el que más tengo interés.

\- Si quiere te doy un autógrafo – le comento Naruto un tanto chistoso.

\- Je, en verdad eres problemático…aunque me pregunto porque desapareciste por mucho tiempo – le dijo, un tanto confuso en su voz, para después escuchar de que el combate termino y llamando a otras dos.

\- ¿Alguien sabe de mi desaparición? – pregunto Naruto, esperando que otras personas estuviese, por lo menos, curioso de que Naruto desapareciese por tanto tiempo.

\- Nadie más que Hinata, Shino y yo – le respondió seriamente Shikamaru – Aunque que creo que Sakura también.

\- ¿Cómo te hace pensar en eso? – le pregunto un tanto curioso, ya que, cuando estaba en la academia, tenía muy poca interacción con otras personas excepto por sus amigos.

\- Su actitud cambió un tanto brusco cuando te decidiste aparecer así como así – le respondió – Era problemática, pero no tanto como ahora.

\- ¿A qué nivel le darías? – le pregunto un tanto curioso, mientras escuchaba como Iruka llamaba a otras dos chicas.

\- Antes: molesta. Ahora: irritante y cabreada…y no sé él porque – le dijo un tanto honesto - ¿Lo sabes tú? – le pregunto, esperando una respuesta de Naruto.

\- Tengo una idea, pero lo dudo – Shikamaru levanto una ceja por la respuesta tan…corta de Naruto – Es algo tanto personal como clasificado – le respondió muy serió.

\- Ahora tengo curiosidad – le dijo un tanto motivado Shikamaru, mientras escuchaba el nombre de Ino con otra muchacha.

\- Te la dejo de tarea, he escuchado que los Nara eran los más inteligentes de la nación del fuego – le dijo, con una voz retadora.

\- Eres problemático – dijo serió, para después poner una sonrisa – Pero te seguiré tu juego – le dijo, para después poner una sonrisa a Naruto.

\- Aparentemente ya está llegando la pelea de esa muchacha que esperabas – le dijo, haciendo asentir a Shikamaru.

\- Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno, vengan para combatir – llamo Iruka, haciendo venir a las dos jovencitas para el combate en un círculo de color rojo alrededor de un pequeño campo, que medía unos diez metros de distancia, ya que había tres formas de vencer al otro; la primera era dejarle inconsciente, la segunda que se rindiese el oponente y la tercera y, la más sencilla, era dejarle afuera del círculo rojo. Muy simple.

Las dos muchachas se acercaron al centro del círculo, para después mirarse a la cara. Mientras que Hinata la miraba con determinación, analítico y un poco de frialdad; Sakura tenía una mirada muy arrogante, demasiado para su "nivel" de habilidad – Ríndete Hinata – le dijo, con una voz muy arrogantemente vulgar – Eres tímida y yo soy más fuerte que tu – le dijo, ya que en los últimos años, Hinata era considerada la más débil y tímida de la clase.

\- Grave error – susurro Shikamaru, viendo como Sakura se enterraba en su propia tumba.

\- Lo sabias ¿verdad? – le pregunto, sabiendo la repuesta.

\- De su actuación de "Chica tímida", lo sabía todo el tiempo…será un combate rápido.

\- Y estúpido – completo Naruto.

\- No es la palabra que yo utilizaría, pero si, será un combate estúpidamente rápido – dijo Shikamaru. Los dos miraron al frente para ver el combate que, aun no ser genios, podían saber quién vencería a quien.

\- Je, eres muy inmadura Sakura – dijo, un tanto sarcástica Hinata, sorprendiendo a todos, por la voz que utilizo ya que era muy fría y un tanto calculadora – El que debería rendirse serías tú, no yo por ser vencida por la "Tímida Hinata Hyuga" – le dijo, con bastante sarcasmo como lo dijo.

\- C-Cállate – le dijo muy enojada Sakura.

\- ¡Hajime! – grito, mientras saltaba hacia a atrás. Cuando dijo eso, Sakura se lanzó hacia adelante con un puño levantado para golpear a Hinata. Mientras que está aún tenía esa sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. Ella estaba casi al frente para asestarle un golpe, pero Hinata lo esquivo pero metiendo el pie haciendo caer de lleno al suelo. Todos miraron a Sakura, que puso sus manos a lado suyo intentando levantarse, pero ella dijo algo que sorprendió a todos.

\- Me rindo – todos casi se cayeron, ya que no había pasado ni un minuto y Sakura ya se rindió, hasta inclusive Shikamaru y Naruto se sorprendieron.

\- Esa fue la cosa más patética que he visto en mi vida – dijo Naruto.

\- No me esperaba nada de esto, sobre todo viniendo de Sakura y su actitud – dijo Shikamaru, mientras que una gota de sudor se resbalaba de su frente por la estupidez que hizo y dijo Sakura.

Sakura se levantó y se sentó, que tenía algunas lágrimas en su rostro, para después señalar a Hinata - ¡Te voy a acusar con mi oka-chan, que es miembro del consejo! – le amenazo, pero Hinata solamente se rio.

\- Mi oto-an también es del consejo, así que quita esas excusas patéticas de tu cabeza – ella se volteó, para irse por donde estaban Sino, Naruto y Shikamaru – Cobarde y debilucha Sakura Haruno, que se rindió en menos de un minuto, un record – le felicito, para después caminar hacia ellos, para después escuchar como Sakura gritaba cosas sin sentido esperando ganar la batalla ya perdida contra la Hyuga, que está no le prestó atención como si fuese una plaga molesta.

\- Felicitaciones – le dijo Naruto contento – Dudo que cambie de mentalidad, pero si le diste a su orgullo – le felicito.

\- Arigato Naruto-kun – dijo un tanto contenta Hinata, pero ella aun podía sentir la mirada de asombro de todos los alumnos detrás de su espalda.

\- Todos se sorprendieron de tu espectáculo, Hinata-san – le dijo Shikamaru – Todos menos nosotros.

\- Tú nunca dejas de buscar cosas que están fuera de lugar ¿verdad? – le pregunto, pero solamente recibió una sonrisa por parte de él – Eres metiche a tu propio juego.

\- Lo tomare como un elogió – le dijo Shikamaru, un tanto agradecido aunque sarcástico – Y esperemos ver una sorpresa de usted también – se volteó, para mirar a Shino - ¿Verdad?

\- Depende – le respondió Shino, con una voz un tanto emocionada.

Iruka tosió, llamando la atención de todo – Muy bien, este fue el último combate para las chicas, ahora les toca a los chicos – le dio unos papeles a Mizuki.

\- Muy bien, el siguiente combate será… - llamo a los primeros combatientes.

Pasaron casi una hora y por fin le tocaba a alguien – Shino Aburame y Shikamaru Nara, vengan – llamo Mizuki.

\- Problemático – susurro Shikamaru, ya que Shino era todo un misterio y no sabía si lo que hizo todos estos años era actuación o era verdadera…simplemente problemático.

\- Esto será interesante – susurro Shino, ya que conocía un poco a Shikamaru y la famosa fama de los Nara y su inteligencia, tenía que usar bien sus cartas para no caer en una trampa o jueguecito que le tenía preparado.

\- ¿Quién ganara? – pregunto Hinata a Naruto.

\- No lo sé – le respondió sincero – Shikamaru tiene la inteligencia de los Nara, pero Shino…un misterio para mí – le dijo, haciendo asentir a Hinata, aparentemente Naruto fue neutral con respecto a eso y no tomar un bando o el otro.

\- ¿Preparados? – pregunto Mizuki con la mano hacia arriba. Los dos asintieron - ¡Hajime! – dijo Mizuki, mientras saltaba hacia atrás.

Los dos luchadores se quedaron quietos, mirando uno al otro buscando una señal de debilidad para aprovecharse _"Él no puede utilizar sus insectos por las reglas, pero no sé qué trucos tendrá bajo la manga"_ pensó Shikamaru, pensando que Shino sería mejor en taijutsu que Shikamaru, pero aun así él tendría que utilizar sus habilidades físicas para vencerlo…aunque fuese problemático.

" _¿Qué estará planeando?"_ pensó Shino, mirando fijamente a Shikamaru si hacía un mínimo movimiento, pero no hacía nada de nada, solamente estaba ahí parado como un estúpido, pero él sabía que Shikamaru no era tal cosa _"Muy bien, veamos con esto"_ pensó. Él corrió hacia adelante, sorprendiendo un poco a la multitud, ya que era la primera vez que Shino actuaba primero. Estaba a dos metros, pero Shino se detuvo y se lanzó hacia un lado con una habilidad increíble, sorprendiendo a todos hasta inclusive a Shikamaru.

" _Excelente"_ pensó Shikamaru, ya sabiendo que iba a utilizar ese truco de movilidad. Él apretó su puño y lo lanzo hacia atrás intentando darle a Shino, pero en el último minuto, Shino se detuvo, estado a escasos centímetros del brazo de Shikamaru y este abrió los ojos de sorpresa _"Mierda"_ pensó, ya sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Shino agarro el brazo entero de Shikamaru, para después lanzarlo de su espalda para lanzarlo al suelo, hizo una llave al brazo de Shikamaru y puso su pie en el cuello de Shikamaru pero no lo suficiente para ahorcarlo pero si para detenerlo y frenarle un poco el aire.

\- ¿Te rindes? – le pregunto Shino.

\- Si – dijo Shikamaru casi sin aire en los pulmones. Shino retiro su pie del cuello de Shikamaru dejándole respirar el aire quitado de sus pulmones. Shino le dio su mano para ayudarle a levantarse que este acepto gustoso para poderse levantarse más fácilmente.

Los dos caminaron hacia las dos personas que lo estaban esperando – Buen espectáculo, Shino-kun – dijo Naruto, un tanto sorprendido de la habilidad que a simple vista no demostraba.

\- Arigato, Naruto-kun – agradeció Shino por las palabras de Naruto.

\- Me sorprendiste – dijo Shikamaru, que estaba masajeándose un poco el cuello – No esperaba ese ataque sorpresa de ti y de esa habilidad – le dijo siendo sincero.

\- Shikamaru – llamo Naruto, haciendo girar el cuello a Shikamaru para verlo – Siempre espera lo inesperado, hasta inclusive la persona más débil te puede sorprenderte – le dijo sabiamente – Créeme – le dijo, pero esta vez muy serio, asustando un poco a los tres.

\- H-Hai – le dijo Shikamaru un tanto tenso de las palabras muy serias de Naruto, que portaba de una sabiduría un tanto rara.

\- Creo que va a comenzar el otro combate – dijo Hinata, interrumpiendo un poco a los tres. Todos se giraron para ver a los senseis para ver quien seria los próximos combatientes.

\- Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchija – llamo Mizuki. De repente todos los ojos se postraron antes los dos combatientes, especialmente al "Nuevo" que había sorprendido en la prueba de los kunais.

" _Así voy a mostrarle el respeto que él debe seguir hacia los poderosos Uchihas"_ pensó muy arrogante Sasuke.

" _Pensé que Naruto se iba a enfrentarse a Chouji, no a Sasuke, aunque claro, no he leído mucho esa hoja ya que Mizuki me lo pidió personalmente…¿acaso hizo esto a propósito?"_ pensó, mirando un poco a Mizuki que tenía una sonrisa normal.

" _Esto demostrara que este mocoso demonio es un bueno para nada"_ pensó Mizuki malvadamente, mirando como los dos combatientes se miraba cara a cara _"Si Naruto pierde, mi plan para él será un éxito"_

" _ **¿Acaso va a jugar un poco con este pedazo de Uchiha?"**_ pregunto Kurama curioso cómo iba a pelear su jinchuriki.

" _Quizás me divierta un poco con "Eso""_ le respondió Naruto, ya que Shino y Hinata le explicaron un poco más sobre la masacre de los Uchihas…se iba a divertirse un poco.

\- ¡Hajime! – dijo Mizuki y salto hacia atrás.

\- Rindete Baka, tú no eres rival para mí – le dijo con bastante sarcasmo en su voz.

\- Inténtalo – él se sacó la funda de su espada y su escudo y los lanzo donde estaban Shino, Hinata y Shikamaru – Ahora ¿bailamos?

Sasuke apretó los dientes de ira por la bromita que hizo Naruto. Él se lanzó hacia adelante con su puño ya preparado para asestarle un golpe definitivo a Naruto, pero este lo esquivo y le metió el pie, como lo hizo Hinata a Sakura. Sasuke se recuperó antes de caerse al suelo, poniéndose de pie y lanzándose para darle una patada baja a las piernas, pero este salto y el dio con sus sandalias a la cara de Sasuke, para impulsarse hacia atrás y haciendo caer a Sasuke por el impulso. Todos miraron con sorpresa como el genio de la academia le dio un golpe con mucha habilidad como si fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Naruto, que este tenía una mirada arrogante y presumida - ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto arrogante - ¿Acaso el Uchiha mordió más de la cuenta? – le pregunto chistoso.

\- Cállate – le dijo con mucha rabia Sasuke.

\- ¡Vamos Sasuke, puedes hacerlo, vence al Baka! – grito Sakura, siendo acompañada por las fanáticas de Sasuke.

Naruto giro su cabeza para mirar a las fanáticas. Sasuke sonrió _"Perfecto"_ corrió lo más rápido que pudo para asestarle un golpe decisivo. Se acercó y le iba a darle un golpe a la cabeza, pero Naruto, aun mirando a las fanáticas, detuvo el golpe con su mano como si fuese una molestia, sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

\- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron? – giro su cabeza muy lentamente, para mirar a Sasuke con unos ojos de color rojo sangre - ¿Qué molestar a la gente es de mala educación? – pregunto macabramente. Jalo el brazo hacia atrás, para darle un golpe a la cabeza al Uchiha, lanzándolo hacia atrás por la fuerza ejercida y la pérdida del equilibrio tirándolo hacia atrás.

Todos miraron sorprendidos por la paliza que Naruto le estaba dándole a Sasuke, además de que Naruto pareciera estar jugando con Sasuke.

\- Aparentemente este combate ya se decidió mucho antes de que comenzasen a pelear – dijo Shikamaru serió.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Shino interesado.

\- Simple, Naruto está aprovechando de la arrogancia de Sasuke, ya que es su punto débil y a la vez demasiado frágil. Eso y se de las posibles habilidades que tiene Sasuke, pero el de Naruto no estoy tan seguro – miro un tanto fijo a Naruto – Él es una caja de sorpresa para todos, hasta inclusive para mí – dijo muy sinceramente Shikamaru.

\- Entonces Sasuke se debe rendir – dijo seria Hinata.

\- ¡Jamás! – dijo Sakura, que se unió sin invitación al grupo – Sasuke-kun es el mejor ninja de todos – dijo Sakura, muy segura de sus palabras.

\- Si fuese así – dijo Shikamaru, aun viendo a los dos combatientes – Entonces Sasuke se debe levantarse y no quedarse en el suelo – dijo muy serió.

Sasuke gimió un poco, mientras se levantaba y se masajeaba la cara del golpe que le dio Naruto, sintió un líquido y vio que era su sangre saliendo de su nariz – Maldito – susurro Sasuke - ¡Maldito! – grito, levantándose de golpe del suelo.

\- Tu eres el único de tú clan – comenzó a decir Naruto, siendo mirado por un cabreado Sasuke – Deben estar riéndose de ti en la tumba de como el poderoso Uchiha es vencido por un nuevo…que humillante – termino Naruto de burlarse de Sasuke.

\- ¡Muérete! – grito muy cabreado Sasuke y corrió a toda velocidad hacia Naruto, para asestarle un golpe pero lleno de chakra.

\- ¡Sasuke, detente! – grito Iruka. Iba a correr para detener a Sasuke antes de que haga una locura, pero tropezó cayendo al suelo de lleno.

" _Muere demonio"_ pensó Mizuki, aparentemente su plan A estaba funcionando a la perfección y sin Iruka que lo detenga iba a morir Naruto. Pero nadie se esperó lo siguiente.

Naruto movió su torso a un lado y le dio un muy fuerte rodillazo en el estómago de Sasuke, que este escupió un poco de sangre por el golpe. Naruto retiro su rodilla y Sasuke se cayó de rodilla sujetando el estómago por el grandísimo dolor. Naruto giro su cabeza para mirar a sus amigos y pudo mirar unos rostros de preocupación para después convertirse uno de alegría y satisfacción.

\- Perdiste – giro su cabeza para mirar a Sasuke – Yo gano – dijo, y se fue hacia el lugar con sus amigos.

\- Vuelve – dijo muy débilmente Sasuke. Naruto se volteó para mirar a Sasuke que, poco a poco y muy débil, se levantaba del suelo – Terminemos con esto – susurro por la falta de aire por el golpe. Naruto giro su cabeza para mirar como Iruka estaba levantado y regañaba a Mizuki por no hacer nada. Este sintió la mirada para ver a Naruto y después ver a Sasuke.

\- Sasuke Uchiha está descalificado por utilizar chakra y también estar discapacitado para seguir combatiendo – dijo muy serió Iruka, pero no falto ni diez segundo para que Iruka sea rodeado de las fanáticas de Sasuke para que entrara en razón de que Naruto hizo trampa y no Sasuke.

Naruto suspiro de las estupideces que estaba diciendo esas estúpidas y se volteó para irse con sus compañeros, pero se detuvo por un jutsu muy familiar que escucho.

 **\- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu -** Naruto se volteó rápidamente al ver como Sasuke expulsaba una gran bola de fuego dirigiéndose hacia él y a las personas que estaban detrás de él.

" _Maldita sea"_ pensó, un tanto preocupado no por su seguridad, si no los de atrás. Unió sus dos manos y se concentró _**"Din no honō"**_ (Fuego de Din) lanzo una esfera de fuego de sus manos, chocando a centímetros de Naruto con la otra bola de fuego, haciendo una explosión que cubrió una parte de la arena y Naruto.

\- ¡Maldito, que hiciste! – le grito Hinata, asustada por el estado que podría estar Naruto.

\- Solo dejándole en su sitio – le dijo fríamente, aun no sabiendo lo que paso en realidad.

\- Nos pudiese habernos dado si Naruto lo esquivase – le dijo muy frio Shino, un tanto nervioso por la técnica que pudo ser fatal para los tres.

\- Esa es mi intención – todos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, hasta inclusive Iruka, pero no tanto de Mizuki-pero nadie se dio cuenta- - Que no lo esquivase – comento Sasuke, muy fríamente no importando si alguien saliese herido o muerto – Soy un vengador – lo dijo, como si fuese una excusa de sus acciones, siendo Sakura la única persona de toda la aula que estaba feliz que Naruto muriese quemado

\- Maldito – le dijo un tanto cabreado Shino por perder a un amigo muy querido.

\- Eso es una muy mala excusa para tus acciones – se escuchó una voz muy familiar y muy sobrenatural.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y giro su cabeza para ver que el humo se estaba dispersándose poco a poco para que finalmente se pueda verse a Naruto con una mirada sin emociones y sin ningún rasguño - ¿C-Cómo? – pregunto Sasuke confundido y un tanto aterrado, ya que era unas de las técnicas más poderosas que tenía Sasuke.

\- Eso no te interesa – le dijo Naruto muy frio. Se volteó para dirigirse a sus amigos que tenían una mirada de sorpresa en sus rostros – Pero si lo haces otra vez – giro su cabeza, para mostrar unos ojos azules sin emociones y Sasuke podía ver a la misma muerte en persona – Itachi será el menor de tus problemas – giro su cabeza hacia adelante para irse con sus amigos.

" _M-Maldito"_ hizo otros sellos, pero fue detenido por Iruka.

\- Haces eso otra vez y jamás será un ninja y me encargare que eso suceda – le dijo fríamente Iruka, haciendo bufar a Sasuke por las palabras de Iruka.

\- Hai, Iruka-sensei – dijo muy enojado y lento Sasuke. Sasuke giro su cabeza para ver a Naruto que se estaba dirigiéndose hacia esas tres patéticas personas _"Me importa un carajo de Naruto, aun soy poderoso y este combate no demostró nada"_ pensó, mientras se iba de la zona para poder tranquilizarse un poco.

Naruto se estaba dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos, exactamente donde había lanzado sus armas. Las recogió y los puso en su espalda para después irse donde estaban sus amigos.

\- Increíble – susurro Shikamaru, un tanto asustado por la acción que hizo Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – le pregunto Hinata, quitándose un poco el coraje que tenía.

\- ¿No puedo tener un poco de privacidad? – le pregunto un tanto chistoso hacia sus amigos.

\- ¿No nos va a decir esa esfera de fuego que lanzaste sin sellos? – le pregunto Shino, demostrando tener una buena vista. Los dos miraron a Shino un tanto sorprendido, ya que no habían visto tal cosa.

\- Hai, es un jutsu especial que me enseño Link – le respondió sincero Naruto.

\- ¿Link? – pregunto Shikamaru, ya que nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

\- Larga historia – le dijo Naruto como respuesta – Pero como sea, mejor vámonos para hacer el último examen antes de que/¡Maldito! – grito Sakura muy enojada.

\- Pasase eso – termino Naruto, mientras suspiraba un poco. Todos se giraron para ver a Sakura que tenía una mirada muy enojada.

\- ¡Tú hiciste trampa! – Sakura amenazo a Naruto, señalándole.

\- Te recuerdo que lo hizo Sasuke dos veces – le corrigió Shikamaru – Naruto solamente se defendió de un ataque que, obviamente, rompía las reglas – le dijo, intentando calmar un poco a la mujer, pero el resultado fue otro.

\- ¡No! – grito Sakura, negándose de la verdad - ¡Sasuke-kun es muy podersos, y ningún Baka – dijo, mirando a Naruto – puede vencerlo! – termino Sakura, cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto miro a sus compañeros y ellos asintieron…todos se fueron de la zona, dejando a Sakura sola - ¡Para donde van! – grito Sakura.

\- Irnos para hacer la siguiente prueba y no escuchar patéticas excusa de una persona patética – dijo Naruto fríamente, ni siquiera voltearse.

Sakura miraba al cuartero con bastante malicia e hizo lo que siempre hace…gritar como una loca. Grito muchas cosas sin sentido pero nadie le prestó atención, menos uno que corrió hacia la academia de manera muy rápida junto con su perrito.

\- Problemática – dijo Shikamaru un tanto enojado por la actitud de Sakura.

\- No es la palabra que yo usaría, pero si, es bastante problemática y chillona – todos se rieron un poco de la broma de Hinata.

Todos estaban sentados en la misma aula que comenzaron la primera prueba. Naruto estaba sentado con Shino, Hinata y Shikamaru, ya que lo último que quería era estar junto con la "Pareja" para joderle más y quitarle el auto control que tenía, ya que no quería que lo sacasen de la academia por masacrar a Sakura y Sasuke por puro coraje.

" _ **Si quieres, me los como"**_ dijo Kurama, sonando una idea perfecta.

" _Lo pensare"_ le dijo Naruto, apoyando un poco la idea de Kurama, aunque tendrá que traerle una salsa barbecue de tamaño Biju para su cena.

\- Muy bien alumnos – dijo Iruka, un tanto fuerte para que todos lo viesen – Vamos a llamar por nombres para que pasen la siguiente y última prueba – dijo Iruka, levantado una hoja del escritorio – Muy bien, el primero será Kiba Inuzuka – llamo Iruka.

\- ¡Yosh! – dijo emocionado Kiba -¡Akamaru, vamos a demostrarle que somos los mejores! – le dijo a su perro dentro de su chaqueta y este ladro de igual de emocionado.

Naruto puso una pequeña sonrisa de la emoción que tenía Kiba, ya que era más saludable que la que tenía Sasuke, ya que esa actitud un tanto engreída que dijo Kiba era más bien cosa de clan y familia que por otra cosa _"Me pregunto, como estará Tsume y Hana"_ dijo, pensando como estarán esas dos Inuzukas, pero lo que él no sabía era que Kiba era el hijo de Tsume.

…

..

.

Pasaron varios minutos y casi todos pasaron, solo falta Sasuke-que estaba haciendo la prueba- y Naruto. Naruto observo como todos pasaron las pruebas, hasta inclusive sus amigos, que además de eso Hinata era considerada la mejor kunoichi de la clase.

\- Es problemático – comenzó a decir Shikamaru y rompiendo el cómodo silencio que tenían – Pero ya sé que grupo me va a tocar.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto curioso Shino - ¿Quién será? – pregunto nuevamente.

\- Ino y Choji – dijo Shikamaru.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? – pregunto Hinata un tanto curiosa.

\- Nuestros padres eran equipo y sus padres y sus padres. Así que esta será la quinta generación Nara-Yamanaka-Akimichi que tiene la aldea – le respondió Shikamaru, un tanto problemático por estar con Ino.

\- Interesante – dijo Naruto – Agradécete que Ino no es y ni será como Sakura – le dijo seriamente Naruto.

\- Bueno, es un agradecimiento que estoy feliz por ello – dijo Shikamaru un tanto contento.

\- Bueno, pero tampoco es para tanto ¿verdad? – dijo una nueva voz. Todos se giraron para ver a Ino, que estaba parada al lado del cuartero.

\- ¿Para tanto? – pregunto Naruto confuso – Déjame recordarte que Sakura estaba contenta de que yo "Muriese" – dijo con un poco de odió en su voz.

\- Si, lo sé, por eso que estoy muy apenada por la actitud de mi amiga con respecto a eso – le dijo Ino muy sincera – Es la primera vez que la veo actuar así, sobre todo de esa manera tan infantil…más de lo normal – dijo, un tanto confundida Ino.

\- Eso me lo dijo Shikamaru igual – dijo Naruto - ¿Sabes que paso para que actuase de esa forma? –pregunto, pero lo único que recibió fue un levantamiento de hombros.

\- Para serte sincera, no lo sé – le respondió, bajando los hombros – Antes de tu llegada actuaba normal, pero con tu llegada de hoy, Sakura está actuando un poco anormal, más específicamente hacia ti ¿Qué le hiciste para que actuara de esa manera? – pregunto Ino. Los tres miraron a Naruto, que tenía una mirada pensativa.

\- A decir verdad, no lo sé – le dijo sincero Naruto – Solamente la recuerdo ver, pero no le hice o dije nada.

\- Ya veo – dijo Ino, asintiendo la respuesta de Naruto.

\- ¿Le preguntaste? – pregunto Shikamaru.

\- Le pregunte pero solamente me dijo "Naruto es una amenaza para toda la aldea" – dijo, imitando un poco la voz de Sakura – Pero no sé a qué se refirió con eso, ya que la única amenaza para la academia seria Sasuke, pero ¿tú? – pregunto confusa Ino, mirando a Naruto.

\- Quien sabe – dijo Naruto, pero a la vez mintiendo ya que supo a lo que se refería Ino con respecto a con Sakura.

La puerta se abrió y todos miraron como Sasuke entro en el aula de clase con un hitae-ate en su frente. Sasuke miro a Naruto con una sonrisa muy engreída.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese inepto? – pregunto Ino, sorprendiendo a los tres.

\- ¿Acaso no eras fan de Sasuke? – pregunto Hinata sorprendida.

\- Lo deje de hacerlo, ya que solamente estaba ahí para ayudar a Sakura de sacarle un poco de ese fandoismo que tiene la cabeza – le respondió Ino sincera.

\- ¿Y ese número de esta mañana? – pregunto Naruto.

\- Somos un tanto competitivas…aunque de maneras distintas. Ya que yo estoy para ser una Iryo-nin (ninja medico) y la mejor de mi clan en respecto de la manipulación mental; mientras que Sakura…no hay que ser un genio para saber el porqué – dijo Ino como respuesta, haciendo asentir a los cuatro.

\- Como dije en varias ocasiones, patética – dijo Naruto.

\- Esta vez te daré un punto, aunque ella sea mi amiga de años – dijo, un tanto fría Ino.

\- Naruto Uzumaki – llamo Iruka.

\- Muy bien, mi turno – se levantó del asiento.

\- Suerte Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata.

\- Arigato Hinata-chan – dijo Naruto, haciendo sonrojar un poco a Hinata.

Para cuando Naruto se fue, Ino se sentó al lado de Hinata, donde estaba Naruto anteriormente – Aparentemente alguien está enamorada – dijo Ino un tanto romántica.

\- Eso no te interesa – le dijo un tanto frio Hinata, sorprendiendo un poco a Ino. Hinata miro a la puerta, el mismo que salió Naruto _"Pero espero que él tenga los mismo sentimientos hacia mí"_ pensó, un tanto romántica Hinata, esperando que por lo menos Naruto tuviese algún sentimiento hacia ella.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que sí.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto se estaba dirigiéndose hacia otro salón, para hacer la última prueba.

" _ **¿Te gusta esa Hyuga?"**_ pregunto un tanto cómico Kurama, poniendo un tanto rojo a Naruto.

" _¿C-Cómo lo sabes?"_ le pregunto Naruto confuso.

" _ **Estoy en tu cuerpo por toda tu vida y te conozco muy bien como tú hacia mí"**_ dijo Kurama como si fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo _**"Además de que tienes una relación muy cercana con esa Hyuga cuando eran aun niños y para cuando ya creciste, ese sentimiento se hizo más fuerte"**_ le dijo, como si fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

Naruto suspiro, ya que si mentía, Kurama se enteraría en menos de que alguien dijese Biju _"¿Sabes si ella tiene sentimientos hacia mí?"_ le preguntotemeroso Naruto.

" _ **Soy el Biju más poderoso del planeta, destructor de montañas y el terror de los humanos. No cupido"**_ dijo Kurama, haciendo reír un poco a Naruto.

" _Bueno, gracias por hacerme sentir un poco mejor"_ le agradeció Naruto.

" _ **Recuerda, no solo somos cárcel y Biju, sino una familia"**_ le dijo Kurama, haciendo asentir a Naruto.

" _Es verdad"_ miro a la puerta que iba a hacer la última prueba _"Somos familia"_ agarro la manija de la puerta _"Soy un Uzumaki, elegido de las tres diosas y el descendiente del héroe del tiempo"_ pensó Naruto, para después abrir la puerta y entrar.

Cuando entro, se puso al frente de los dos senseis, que estaban detrás de un escritorio con unos papeles.

\- Muy bien Naruto-san – comenzó a decir Iruka – Tienes que hacer los tres jutsus para pasar la prueba ¿entendido? – dijo Iruka, haciendo asentir a Naruto – Muy bien, son un bunshin, kawarimi y un henge. Comienza cuando quieras – termino Iruka para después mirarle un tanto fijo a Naruto.

Naruto estaba un tanto sorprendido, no por la dificultad que tenía la prueba, si no por la estúpida elección de jutsus - ¿Todos hicieron lo mismo? – pregunto Naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Iruka. Naruto podía escuchar como Kurama se reía como un loco, diciendo **"¡Que patético!"** o **"¡Y estos serán los ninjas que protegerá a la aldea!"** y cosa parecida, hasta inclusive Naruto se estaba riéndose, aunque fuese una risa bastante sarcástica.

" _Muy bien"_ dijo Naruto _"Terminemos con esta parodia"_ hizo un sello para hacer un bushin.

Hubo una explosión de humo y no apareció algunos, si no más de diez Bushin – Increíble – dijo Iruka un tanto impresionado, hasta que sintió un toque de su hombro izquierdo – Mizuki-san, no hagas otra vez esa broma.

\- Iruka-san – comenzó a decir Muzuki un tanto temeroso – No soy yo – Iruki giro su cabeza para mirar que Mizuki tenía aun sus manos en los papeles pero aun sentía el toque. Giro su cabeza a la izquierda para ver a un clon de Naruto con una sonrisa cómica y tocándole el hombro.

\- Un kage bushin – susurro Iruka muy impresionado, hasta inclusive toco un poco al bushin para estar un tanto más seguro.

\- ¿Sorprendido? – pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

\- ¿Quién te lo enseño? – pregunto Iruka impresionado.

\- Un secreto – dijo Naruto, haciendo suspirara Iruka. Segundos después todos los clones desaparecieron, dejando solamente al Naruto original y a los senseis.

Tosió Iruka, quitándose un poco un poco de la sorpresa y también la de Mizuki – Ahora el kawarimi – Naruto asintió.

Iruka agarro un kunai de juguete, lanzando a Naruto, para después ser cambiando con una silla del salón – Muy bi…¡¿Qué demonios?! – grito un tanto asustado, ya que la silla no estaba vacía, ya que testaba llena de sellos explosivos. Los dos senseis se ocultaron bajo de la mesa cubriéndose de la explosión…pero no ocurrió nada. Iruka saco un poco su cabeza para mirar que la silla con sello se habían consumido.

\- Son explosivos falsos – dijo Naruto. Iruka miro hacia arriba para ver a Naruto sentado en una silla, con los pies arriba del escritorio - ¿Cómo fue?

\- Innecesario, genial y sorprendente pero innecesario – felicito Iruka, pero vio otra vez la silla, ya que si Naruto podía hacer un kawarimi de este estilo, podía ser una amenaza para cualquiera, ya que dejar un kawarimi con explosivos le cacharía con los pantalones abajo a cualquiera.

Tosió Iruka, acomodándose en la silla igual como Mizuki – Ahora el henge – Naruti asintió – Pero que no sea algo horrible, feo, mortal o lo que sea ¿de acuerdo? No quiero sorpresas – Naruto asintió.

\- De todas formas no tengo nada de ese nivel – dijo Naruto, haciendo suspirar un poco de alegría a Iruka y a Mizuki por no tener otra sorpresa mortal o desagradable que podía hacer pasar con mucha facilidad la prueba…aunque la segunda fuese mortal.

Hubo una explosión de humo para después aparecer al sadaime donde estaba Naruto – Iruka-san – dijo el sadaime con su voz, sorprendiendo un poco a los dos por la igualdad de su voz – Espero que esto me haga sentir muy orgulloso o la voluntad de fuego desaparecerá de ti…por siempre – dijo muy fríamente.

\- ¡H-Hai, Hokage-sama! – dijo Iruka muy nervioso, para después hacer reír un poco al hokage, para después aparecer una explosión de humo y aparecer Naruto que tenía una sonrisa cómica.

\- Me atrapaste – dijo contento Iruka, aunque igualmente sorprendido de ser engañado con un henge, aunque ya sabía que era un henge pero Naruto hizo un excelente trabajo imitando al sadaime que se lo creyó. Iruka agarro el único hitae-ate que había en la mesa – Felicitaciones, pasaste la última prueba – Naruto agarro la banda, para después mirarlo – Felicitaciones, ahora eres un ninja de la hoja – Iruka felicito a Naruto, que este asintió.

\- Arigato – dijo Naruto, contento. Naruto se puso su hitae-ate en el cuello, para no quitarse el gorro.

Naruto se despidió de los dos senseis para después dirigirse a la puerta y salir. Cuando estaba afuera, puso una mirada muy seria _"Lo sentistes ¿verdad?"_ le pregunto Naruto a Kurama.

" _ **A ese tal Mizuki, si"**_ le respondió serió Kurama _**"Aparentemente esperaba que fracasase para hacer algo contra ti ¿acaso harás algo?"**_ le pregunto, pero Naruto puso una sonrisa depredadora.

" _Veremos que hará ese cretino de Mizuki primero y luego veremos"_ le respondió, haciendo reir un poco a Kurama. Pero los dos tenían una pregunta en su mente ¿Qué hará Mizuki?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto salió de la academia, junto con Ino, Shikamaru, Shino y Hinata, hablando de varias cosas, ya que Iruka le dijo que la asignación de los equipos será mañana, pero no sin antes decir que la mejor kunoichi era Hinata Hyuga y el mejor ninja que era Naruto Uzumaki, para el ego de Sasuke; y hablando de este, Sasuke estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Naruto, por derrotarle y quitarle el título del mejor ninja de la academia en un solo día. También los senseis le dijeron que la asignación de los equipos será para mañana como a su vez la asignación de sus senseis.

Ino y Shikamaru se despidieron, yéndose junto con sus padres, y para cuando los padres vieron a Naruto, se sorprendieron de gran manera de ver a alguien que no se imaginaron ver otra vez.

Naruto, Shino y Hinata estaban en un árbol con un columpio, la antigua zona de juego de los tres – Esto me trae muchos recuerdos – dijo Naruto, un tanto sentimental al ver el árbol al frente suyo, recordando varias cosas buenas en esos días junto con sus amigos.

\- Mi oto-san estará muy contento de que regresaras, Naruto-kun – dijo contenta Hinata, al imaginar la sorpresa que posiblemente se le vendrá encima.

\- Igual como mi oka-san y oto-san – dijo, un poco más serió Shino pero también un tanto alegre.

\- Agradezco mucho por ello – dijo Naruto sorprendido, ya que no esperaba más personas que aún le recordaban o se alegrarían de verle, aun con todos los años pasados - ¿Y una tal Tsume Inuzuka? – pregunto Naruto.

\- Bueno, sé que cuando te vea, seguramente te va a matar – dijo Shino un tanto cómico, mientras que Naruto le miraba un tanto curioso – Solo háblale con ella y lo sabrás – le dijo como si fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

\- ¿De acuerdo? – le respondió, no tan segura si tener que a visitar a Tsume o no – Y ahora – dijo Naruto, cambiando de conversación - ¿Qué harán ahora? – le pregunto, y los dos-Shino y Hinata- se miraron entre sí.

\- Bueno – comenzó a hablar Shino – Nosotros nos vamos a nuestros hogares a hablarles de tú llegada a Konoha, seguramente estarán entre contentos y sorprendidos de que estés aquí – comento Shino, imaginándose la sorpresa que su oka-chan y oto-san mostrarían.

\- Seguramente mi oto-san quería invitarte en nuestro hogar para conversar ciertas cosas con usted, Naruto-kun – le dijo Hinata, confundiendo a Naruto un poco.

\- ¿De qué querrá hablar conmigo? – le pregunto Naruto curioso.

\- Ya sabes – movió su mano un poco como si no fuese la gran cosa – De donde estabas, que te paso y toda esas cosas que te preguntamos antes – dijo Hinata, asiendo asentir a Naruto.

Pasaron unos minutos y los tres se despidieron, ya que Shino y Hinata se fueron por su cuenta hacia sus casas, mientras que Naruto se quedó en el árbol con el columpió.

" _Me pregunto ¿Cómo estará mi antiguo hogar?"_ pensó, al recordar un poco ese departamento que fue su hogar hace años atrás, antes de su "Desaparición".

" _ **Te apuesto por mis colas que está hecho mierda y con telarañas a montón"**_ le respondió Kurama.

" _Bueno, eso no me sorprendería por nada si pasase aquello"_ pensó Naruto, imaginando su hogar lleno de telarañas como si fuese un hotel para arañas. Naruto se iba a irse, pero una voz le detuvo.

\- ¡Hey, Naruto-kun! – llamo Mizuki, apareciendo detrás de Naruto.

\- ¿Qué pasa Mizuki-sensei? – pregunto Naruto, esperando que Mizuki le dijese que le diera la hitae-ate de vuelta, con la excusa barata que hizo alguna trampa en el examen u otra estupidez como esa.

\- Hay una prueba secreta para el mejor ninja con mejores notas en la academia – dijo Mizuki muy feliz y orgulloso, mientras que Naruto lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

\- Iruka no me dijo nada con respecto a una prueba secreta o algo parecido – le dijo, un tanto confundido.

\- Es simple – dijo Mizuki, bajando la voz un poco – Es que una prueba de que solamente el ninja graduado de mayor nota solamente debe saber, y es por eso que Iruka me pidió personalmente que te lo dijese en persona – le dijo Mizuki como secreto para que nadie lo escuchase, específicamente Sasuke.

\- ¿Iruka? – pregunto Naruto.

\- Está revisando los exámenes de la primera prueba – le respondió – Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo con esto? – le pregunto, esperando una respuesta afirmativa de Naruto.

\- ¡Hai! – dijo Naruto, muy contento.

\- ¡Muy bien! – le dijo Mizuki – Ahora vez lo que harás – le susurro Mizuki – Ve a la oficina del Hokage y roba el pergamino prohibido que tiene escondido, para después encontrarme a las afueras de la aldea, específicamente en una cabaña en unos veinte kilómetros al norte ¿de acuerdo? – le pregunto, esperando que lo hubiese escuchado bien.

\- Hai, Mizuki-sensei – respondió Naruto, haciendo poner una sonrisa a Mizuki.

\- Excelente – se volteó para irse – Nos veremos en la noche – y salto, yéndose del lugar.

" _ **¿Te lo creistes?"**_ le pregunto Kurama.

" _¿Qué tú crees?"_ le respondió sarcásticamente Naruto.

" _ **¿Le dirás esto al anciano?"**_ le pregunto.

" _No"_ le respondió _"Voy a ver por qué quiere el pergamino prohibido, para después entregarle a Anko para que le saque las respuesta"_ le dijo, poniendo una pequeña sonrisa depredadora.

" _ **En resumen, te vas a divertir un poco"**_ dijo Kurama, y Naruto asintió levemente como respuesta y haciendo reír a Kurama _**"Pues, comencemos"**_ Naruto se fue caminando de la zona, para irse a su departamento hasta la noche, done la "Prueba secreta" se hará.

Los que los dos-Mizuki y Naruto- no sabían es que si alguien lo escucho – Problemático – susurro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto llego a la zona residencial, que tuvo mejores días _"Deja vu"_ pensó Naruto, viendo que casi nada había cambiado su hogar en el mal sentido de la palabra. Naruto subió un piso para llegar al segundo, para después dirigirse a la puerta de su hogar. Agarro la manija y la puerta no se abrió, demostrando que aun la puerta no fue destruida internamente, pero para él no será ningún problema. Naruto agarro una pequeña pinza de una pequeña bolsa que tenía en su cintura, para después sacar una aguja muy fina pero resistente _"Por lo menos esas Gerudos me enseñaron como forzar cerraduras"_ pensó, recordando como una de las Gerudos, las famosas ladronas, mercenarias y espadachines de Hyrule le enseñaron varias cosas del sub mundo del mundo, enseñándole desde chantaje y engaño hasta abrir cofres y cerraduras. Aunque claro, para Zelda no le fue la cosa muy sencilla dejar a Naruto, descendiente del héroe del tiempo, dejándoles a unas, aunque confiable, ladronas, pero ella sabía que era lo mejor, específicamente de la vida que iba a tener por parte de Kurama cuando se iba a convertirse en un ninja. Hizo unos movimientos hasta que al fin abrió la puerta, demostrando que la cerradura era bastante sencilla de forzar. La abrió y vio que lo que le dijo Kurama era verdad, su casa estaba hasta el cuello de telarañas. Naruto suspiro e hizo varios clones, iba a limpiar este desorden llamado "Hogar". Aunque él quisiese vivir el hogar de sus padre…pero se lo guardaría para el anciano para que sepa que Naruto Uzumaki no está aquí para jugar.

Y el Hokage se iba a enterarse de eso por las malas.

…

..

.

Pasaron horas para limpiar, acomodar y quitar las telarañas, aunque no las quito todas, ya que dejo algunas telarañas con arañas en su cuarto para que no sufriese una molestia de algún bicho invitado, eso y que no podría quitar el hogar a las arañas que tantos años habían vivido en su hogar. Él no tenía la sangre fría para hacer eso. Eso y que Naruto sentía una especie de relación un tanto especial con los animales, aunque no sabía si era por su vida, por Kurama o por algún efecto tercero que le hicieron sin darse cuenta, pero ese no es el punto de hablar de esas arañas adultas que, para cualquier persona, huiría de forma bastante animal, si no de su "Prueba".

Naruto salió de su departamento, dejándolo bastante limpió para su persona y las de las arañas, que gracias a ellas que no tenía una invasión de ternitas o de algún bicho que podría arruinar la estructura de su hogar. Salto con chakra hacia arriba para dirigirse más rápido a la torre del hokage para hacer la prueba falsa y detener, junto con Anko, a Mizuki, aunque Naruto iba a hacer todo el trabajo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anko estaba disfrutando de su muy buen día de vacación, ya que estaba bastante contenta de que Naruto estuviese en la aldea, que casi le da un ataque de nervios por verle otra vez, eso y el numerito que ella hizo. Anko fue a ver a su mascota, que era un pitón un tanto grande, para darle de comer una muy jugosa rata que había encontrado en su departamento. Cuando le dio de comer, ella escucho un ruido en su ventana, giro su cabeza para ver a un halcón posado en su ventana. Ella levanto una ceja y fue a la ventana para verle un poco mejor, para después sorprenderse un poco, ya que ese halcón era un regalo de Anko para Naruto hace muchos años, que este lo había cuidado. Pero cuando Naruto desapareció, el halcón también lo hizo, desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra y ahora ella estaba aquí, al frente suyo como si nada, pero ella tenía un mensaje, un rollo en su espalda. Anko abrió la ventana y el halcón entro, específicamente al lado de su pitón, que lo miro como si fuese un antiguo amigo que no había visto desde hace años, aunque claro puede ser el la imaginación de Anko. Ella se acercó al halcón, agarro el pergamino, lo abrió y lo leyó en voz alta.

 **\- "Querida Anko" -** comenzó a hablar Anko **-** **"Te estoy escribiendo en este instante para que me ayudes para atrapar a un traidor de la hoja, ya que este me dijo que había una prueba secreta para el mejor alumno de la academia.**

 **No me lo creí.**

 **Por eso te estoy llamando para, si quieres, atrapar al traidor. Yo me encargare de atraparlo, mientras que tú actuaras como una testigo que por "Coincidencia" pasaba por ahí y escucho el plan de Mizuki acerca de su robo del rollo prohibido o de mi asesinato. Te veré a las afueras de la aldea, en dirección al norte en la noche.**

 **Atentamente: Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Posdata: quema este pergamino"**

Anko quemo el pergamino y se dirigió a la ventana, la misma que dejo entrar al halcón. Ella puso una sonrisa depredadora. Le encantaba al gaki y su plan.

Ella se iba a divertirse con ese Mizuki con su pitón.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando Naruto salió del departamento, este dejo la ventana abierta para quitar un poco el olor a viejo y un tanto de podrido que tenía su departamento. Entro una cosa de luz, la misma que guio a Naruto hacia la espada maestra. Ella navego un poco la habitación, viéndole un poco y también viendo algunas esquinas algunas telarañas y taran tulas con un decente y aterrador tamaño. Ella se acercó una de las telarañas para ver a una araña en específico.

\- ¿Se fue? – pregunto, una voz bastante angelical y llena de paz. La araña asintió la cabeza, poniendo un tanto feliz a la cosita de luz – Excelente – susurro. Ella se dirigió hacia la ventana y silbó, llamando a algo o a alguien para que viniese. Otras esferas de luces entraron, aunque algunas de ellas portaban algunos martillos que estaban brillando – Muy bien señoritas – llamo la hada que entro primero, como la líder – Necesitamos que este lugar sea un hogar para el descendiente del héroe del tiempo. Vamos a trabajar rápido y en silenció, solo tendremos un par de horas antes de que llegue ¿entendido? – todas dijeron **"Si"** a la vez – Muy bien, comencemos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto llego a la torre, para ver que nadie lo estaba resguardando _"Quizás el resto este adentro"_ pensó, al pensar que iba a meterse en una zona llena de anbus o ninjas.

…

..

.

Pero estaba completamente limpió. Naruto, cuando llego a la puerta de la oficina del hokage, se golpeó la cabeza con su mano, ya que solamente había un chunin en el quinto piso de los casi treinta, pero este estaba dormido y bien borracho _"La zona más importante de la aldea y solamente me encontré con un chunin dormido y borracho"_ suspiro, ya que después se iba a burlarse del hokage mañana de la risa de seguridad que tiene, es increíble que Mizuki no lo haya hecho por su cuenta y se lo robaba por el mismo. Entro a la oficina para ver que estaba completamente vació. Activo una habilidad muy especial suya, el Rinnegan, ya que varios años lo activo después de que Kurama le contase la verdad de su vida…y su reacción no fue bonita. Ya que Naruto se enojó con bastante, ya que su oto-san metió a Kurama en su interior, pero Naruto lo comprendía un poco ya que en una situación desesperada necesitaba medidas desesperadas, pero lo que lo enojaba era esto: Su padre pudo dividir a Kurama por su chakra para salvar a su oka-chan, ya que con su chakra se pudo haberse salvado de una muerte segura, aun con esa herida fatal por Kurama en forma indirecta, ya que los Uzumakis eran famoso por su resistencia inhumana y su curación de igual nivel, ya que su oka-chan se pudo haberse salvado de su muerte, en ese instante ya tenía el rinnegan y ya tenía varios caminos, específicamente tres: el camino Deva (la manipulación de la gravedad), el camino Chikushōdō (poder invocar cualquier criatura que tenga el Rinnegan) y el camino Ningendō (que le haría sacar el alma a cualquier ser viviente y destruirla o consumirla para su benefició), aunque para Naruto el Ningendo le haría sentir cosa usarla, ya que una cosa es sacarle un alma a un prisionero como conejillos de indias, pero otra es ver toda la vida de la víctima, desde su nacimiento, los logros y derrotas, su familia, amigos, amantes, las muerte que esos prisioneros hicieron, en pocas palabras veía toda su vida al pasar al frente de sus ojos. Aunque para Naruto se había acostumbrado un poco de sentir el alma de una persona en su mano, aun no se acostumbraba de ver toda la vida al frente de sus ojos ya que era demasiado fuerte, hasta inclusive en este punto de su vida, pero gracias a las diosas que ver los recuerdos era opcional o se volvería un tanto paranoico. Aunque claro, Naruto podía saber que esa técnica era muy bueno para reunir información de manera rápida y eficiente pero aun no dejaba de ser monstruosa.

Naruto reviso la oficina para encontrar ese pergamino, ya que esos le dejaban ver como el byakugan, ver a través de las cosas, cualquier cosa al frente suyo. Aunque claro solamente hacia al frente y no una vista de trecientos sesentas grados como el otro doujutsu, aunque claro él podía sentir la esencia vital de los seres a un radio de casi tres kilómetros, mayor que la del byakugan. Naruto reviso hasta que lo encontró, estaba en la pared detrás de un cuadro de los dos primeros hokages viendo hacia la aldea. Agarro el cuadro, mirando un tanto respetuoso la foto, para después dejarlo en el escritorio. Él vio que la red tenía un sello, no era ningún problema con los sellos, ya que era un bueno usuario del Fuinjutsu, aunque solamente Kurama le enseño lo que había aprendido de Kusina, su oka-chan, pero él tenía un bueno manejo de eso por su sangre. Puso su mano en el sello y en la otra un sello de mano, poniendo un poco del chakra de Kurama para hacer sobre alimentar el sello y destruyéndolo…haciéndolo unos segundos después. La pared de metió y se abrió de lado, viendo el rollo. Naruto exploro con su Rinnegan el rollo, viendo si no había ninguna trampa para bobos, pero para su sorpresa estaba vació.

…

..

.

" _No sé si alegrarme o matar al anciano y tomar mi lugar por derecho"_ pensó impactado al ver esto.

" _ **Recuerdo que tu oto-san tenía mejor seguridad aquí dentro"**_ le dijo Kurama, igual de sorprendido de está…suerte.

" _No llames a ese inepto como mi familia"_ le dijo, muy serió y haciendo suspirar a Kurama.

" _ **Mejor vámonos de aquí antes de que ese anciano venga, ya que sabes muy bien que vive aquí"**_ le dijo, para apresurarse y ver el pequeño espectáculo que iba a hacer Naruto junto con Mizuki.

" _Y hablando del rey de Konoha"_ pensó, ya que estaba sintiendo que el hokage que se estaba acercándose, ya que Naruto aún no podía acostumbrarse al sentir tantos seres al mismo tiempo y fijarse a uno, pero este ser-Hiruzen- se estaba acercándose, específicamente en la puerta.

Hiruzen abrió la puerta y lo que encontró fue nada, ya que estaba completamente vació. Hiruzen avanzo al escritorio, mirando algunas fotos y el cuadro en la pared. Cuando llego al escritorio, abrió una gaveta y saco un libro de color naranja con una imagen de un hombre persiguiendo a una mujer _"Por fin podré leer esto sin ninguna interrupción"_ pensó victorioso con un ligero sonrojo. Para después irse de la oficina.

Cuando salió, Naruto se bajó de la forma más silenciosa posible del techo. Cuando llego al piso, Naruto se rasco la cabeza, ya que pensaba que Hiruzen había sentido una presencia en su oficina, pero en cambió solamente busco un libro anaranjado de su escritorio _"¿Kurama?"_ pregunto lo que había pasado al frente de sus ojos.

"… _ **.."**_ pero este no dio respuesta.

" _Debe estar durmiendo o algo parecido"_ pensó. Fue al cuadro, lo saco y abrió la zona secreta, agarro el pergamino y se fue de la oficina a través de la ventana abierta que este abrió antes de saltar.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que Kurama estaba teniendo un ligero choque de recuerdos al recordar ese libro y su autor y las tremendas golpizas que le daba Kushina al pobre desgraciado, para después reírse como un loco maniático como si le saltase un tornillo _"¿Te volviste loco?"_ le pregunto Naruto, casi al perder el equilibrio cuando aterrizo un techo.

" _ **Solo recordando"**_ le respondió, sin pararse de reír como un loco, asiendo suspirar a Naruto.

Lo había perdido.

Naruto, cuando se tranquilizó Kurama, a la zona del norte de la aldea, y Anko estaba ahí esperándolo.

\- ¿Te robaste el rollo prohibido? – le pregunto sorprendida Anko.

\- Es la única forma de que crea el truco. Y sí, me la robe – le respondió, como si fuese la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

\- Bueno, apresurémonos – dijo Anko, mientras miraba al horizonte, específicamente a la torre.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Naruto curioso.

\- Por eso – señalo, mirando una cantidad de ninjas y algunos anbus yéndose a la torre.

" _¿Cómo?"_ pensó Naruto, al ver que alguien había lanzado la alarma, y apostaba que no era ese borracho o Hiruzen – Vamonos de aquí – dijo serió, haciendo asentir a Anko. Los dos saltaron yéndose al bosque.

Pero lo que ellos dos no sabían es que alguien lo estaba siguiendo entre las sombras.

Naruto estaba saltando solo entre los árboles, ya que Anko se separó de él para buscar una cobertura y esconderse para no ser vista por Mizuki o por algún tercero que podía aparecer. Naruto llego a una pequeña cabaña, el lugar de la reunión que Mizuki le había dicho. Naruto se sentó en el suelo, mientras abría el pergamino prohibido.

" _ **¿Vas a sacar algo interesante de ahí?"**_ le pregunto Kurama, al ver la curiosidad de su amigo.

" _Me podría ser útil en algún momento"_ le respondió Naruto. Él saco una nota de su bolsito, viendo y escribiendo todos los jutsus que había dentro del pergamino, desde algunos jutsus elementales hasta inclusive algunos jutsus prohibidos, pero él no esperaría hacer el jutsu ese de invocar a la muerte. Guardo la libreta y cerro el pergamino, para después sentarse y esperar a Mizuki, pero lo que paso no lo esperaba.

Alguien apareció al frente de Naruto y no era Mizuki - ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO ACA! – le grito Iruka, un tanto cabreado al ver a mejor ninja de la academia al frente suyo, que este había robado el pergamino prohibido.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Iruka-sensei? – pregunto calmado Naruto, al ver a la última persona que esperaba ver en este lugar.

\- Te iba a preguntar lo mismo – le respondió Iruka serió.

\- Mizuki me dijo que viniese acá, probablemente piense a traicionar Konoha – le dijo la media verdad del porque estaba aquí.

\- ¿Cómo es – Iruka escucho u sonido muy familiar - ¡CUIDADO! – aparto a Naruto de un empujón, salvándose de una gran lluvia de kunais que, por milagro, no le dio en una zona vital.

\- Aparentemente – se pudo escuchar una voz un tanto oscura – No estamos solos – los dos giraron la cabeza para ver a Mizuki, que estaba al frente de ellos con dos grandes shurikens en su espalda.

\- Mizuki – gimió Iruka, mientras se sacaba un kunai de su hombro derecho – ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! – le dijo, un tanto asustado del porqué de su mejor amigo está aquí, y no de las mejores intenciones.

\- Simple – dijo Mizuki, lamiéndose sus labios – Estoy aquí para matar al mocoso demonio y ser el héroe de la aldea de salvar la aldea de esa manera – dijo muy fríamente Mizuki y se comenzó a reírse como un loco.

\- No mientas – acuso Naruto – Tu objetivo es asesinarme, pero regresar a la aldea no ¿Qué aras? – le pregunto, y Mizuki lo miro a los ojos azules de Naruto.

\- Bueno, los dos van a morirse de todas formas – dijo muy sencillo Mizuki – Voy a llevar esto a Orochimaru-sama para que él me de poder, más poder que está patética aldea.

\- ¡Estás loco! – le grito Iruka asustado de su amigo - ¡¿Él destruirá la aldea si le das tal cosa?!

\- ¿Y crees que me importa eso? – le pregunto de forma retorica – Yo solo quiero poder y ser el ninja más poderoso de las naciones elementales – él se comenzó a reírse como un maniático, mientras que Iruka tenía la mirada perdida por las palabras que había dicho Mizuki y Naruto se estaba preparándose para un combate, agarrando el mango de su espada – Ah, me estaba olvidando de ti, demonio de pacotilla – dijo Mizuki, mirando fijamente a Naruto.

\- No soy ningún demonio – dijo seriamente Naruto, aunque él sabía por dónde intentaba llegar Mizuki.

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabes? – Naruto miro un tanto confundido a Mizuki por sus palabras – Veraz, hace doce años el Kyubi no yoko ataco a la aldea, matando a todos lo que pasaba en su camino.

\- ¡Pero esa cosa murió! – dijo Naruto, un tanto asustado.

\- No – le respondió Mizuki con una sonrisa malvada – El Yodaime no mato esa cosa, si no/¡Está prohibido decir eso! – grito Iruka, pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

\- ¡Está sellado dentro tuyo! – grito Mizuki, mientras que Naruto miraba perplejo a Mizuki – ¡Tú eres el demonio que ataco la aldea hace doces años! – grito, mientras agarraba su shuriken grande - ¡Ahora muere demonio! – le lanzo la shuriken.

Iruka miro perplejo la shuriken llendo directamente a Naruto, avanzo para poder detener la shuriken o mover a Naruto, pero tropezó ya que no se dio cuenta de que varios kunais en sus piernas. Levanto su mirada para ver con inutilidad la shuriken y a Naruto, él no podía hacer nada.

Naruto estaba muerto.

Naruto puso una pequeña sonrisa, movió rápidamente su mano hacia el mango de su espada, lo saco rápido y tajo la shuriken, partiéndola en dos, mientras que las partes cortadas seguían adelante hasta que se detuvieron por unos árboles. Los dos senseis miraron sorprendidos la habilidad y fuerza que hizo Naruto, ya que esas shurikens no eran fáciles de cortar, pero Naruto lo cortó como si fuese mantequilla.

\- Maldito – susurro Mizuki, apretando los dientes.

\- No soy tonto Mizuki – dijo Naruto, con una voz de ultratumba, poniendo nervioso a los dos. Naruto levanto su mirada para ver a Mizuki, con unos ojos azules que mostraban un frio invernal demoniaco – Ya sabía de qué lo tengo dentro hace bastante tiempo atrás – saco su escudo de su espalda, para después ponerse en posición si Mizuki hiciera algo tonto – Ahora tienes dos opciones. Te rindes – le dijo friamnete.

\- ¿O qué? – le pregunto, con una sonrisa para después sacar la otra shuriken de su espalda.

\- O te parto tu columna – le respondió, haciendo reír a Mizuki.

\- ¡No me hagas reír! – le grito, lanzándole su otra shuriken, pero le puso un poco de chakra en él, brillando un poco de color azul y yendo a una velocidad mayor que la otra.

Naruto puso su escudo entre la shuriken y su persona. Cuando la shuriken choco el escudo, Naruto se rastro un poco hacia atrás por la fuerza ejercida, y también se asustó un poco a Naruto ya que la shuriken penetro un poco el escudo _"Maldita sea"_ pensó, ya que los escudos hylians estaba diseñados para soportar golpes extremos, pero Naruto creía que en la etiteca de producción no decía nada acerca de golpes con magia o chakra en ellos, tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Naruto agarro la shuriken de su escudo, sacándole y imbuirle un poco de chakra, pero en vez de un color azul, este salió un gran fuego, haciendo que toda la shuriken estuviese en llamas.

\- ¡Qué demonios! – grito Mizuki impresionado, ya que no sabía que Naruto podría tener esa habilidad. Naruto lanzo la shuriken, pero a una velocidad aún mayor. Mizuki miro asustado y salto de otra rama de otro árbol, pero sintió que la shuriken le rasgo un poco su pierna izquierda. Miro a la shuriken y vio que chocó contra un árbol, pero lo que le asusto fue que la shuriken casi se metió por completo en el árbol, demostrando una fuerza monstruosa de energía ejercida.

\- ¿Te rindes? – le pregunto Naruto demasiado serio. Mizuki giro su cabeza para ver a Naruto, pero no estaba en su posición original, giro su cabeza por todas partes para buscarlo - ¿Me buscabas? – pregunto Naruto a las espaldas de Mizuki. Este se volteó, pero con un puño preparado, pero Naruto se agacho esquivándolo y deslizando su pie a las piernas de Mizuki para hacerle caer. Mizuki no vio el ataque y se cayó de la rama del árbol, cayendo hasta el suelo.

\- Maldito – susurro Mizuki con odió, mientras se levantaba del suelo, para después ver como Naruto caía al frente de Mizuki con elegancia - ¡Muérete! – corrió adelante, para comenzar una pelea con Naruto. Los dos estaban peleando, o en este caso soalmente Mizuki, ya que Naruto lo estaba esquivando cada golpe que le daba Mizuki con una mirada completamente aburrida y aumentando la ira de Mizuki. Mizuki le quería darle una patada a las costilla de Naruto, pero este lo tomo antes de golpearlo lo jalo al frente y darle un golpe en su estómago, haciéndole escupir sangre, para después darle una parada en la ingle entumeciéndole de dolor poniéndolo en rodillas y por ultimo darle una patada a la cabeza de Mizuki, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Mizuki se levantó lentamente, escupiendo un poco de sangre y un diente, mientras que Naruto miraba a Mizuki con una mirada aburrida.

\- Que patético – dijo Naruto, con una voz completamente aburrida – Esperaba algo más de un chunin, Muziki-sensei – lo dijo, con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz. Mizuki puso una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacando un kunai con un sello explosivo, con la mirada curiosa de Naruto _"¿Qué hará ahora este inútil?"_ pensó Naruto.

Mizuki lanzo el kunai, pero hizo algo que a Naruto no lo esperaba **\- kunai kage bunshin no jutsu –** el kunai se multiplico por veinte, yendo a toda velocidad hacia Naruto, para después explotar y volar en pedazos a Naruto – Je – se burló Mizuki – Ese mocoso era un problema – se volteó, para mirar a Iruka con la mirada impactada – Ahora de eliminar a otro insecAGH! – gimió de dolor Mizuki, ya que alguien le lanzo un kunai a su espalda. Mizuki se volteó lentamente, mirando aun el humo producido. Dentro del humo se pudo ver una figura humana, con una mano extendida. Cuando el humo se desvaneció, se pudo ver a Naruto rodeado de una barrera un tanto transparente **-** **Nayru's Love** **–** (Amor de Nayry)susurro Naruto. Bajo el brazo y la barrera se desapareció, impresionando a Mizuki.

\- Imposible – susurro Mizuki, al ver a Naruto de una sola pieza.

\- ¿Te rindes? – le pregunto Naruto. Mizuki, en vez de responder, salto hacia atrás, hacia la dirección del débil de Iruka. Mizuki agarro un kunai y lo puso del caído Iruki, ante la mirada furiosa de Naruto.

\- Ríndete – le dijo Mizuki malvadamente.

\- Mátalo – le dijo, sorprendiendo a Iruka – Y tu destino será peor – le dijo, intentando calmar a Mizuki y que no haga nada estúpido.

" _Está intentando salvarme"_ pensó Iruka con esperanza, pero Mizuki acerco el kunai al cuello de Iruka y rajándole un poco el cuello abriéndole una pequeña herida.

\- Nadie te creerá – le dijo como respuesta Mizuki – Yo tendré la mayor verdad, mientras que tú, demonio, me atacaste a mí y a Iruka con tu poder demoniaco – Naruto miro con bastante enojo a Mizuki, ya que él tenía toda la razón si él decía esa mentira, aun con Anko como testigo, ya que ella era la antigua genin de "Él".

\- Bien – guardo su espada en su funda con bastante lentitud, pensando en un plan para salvar su vida y la de Iruka

Mizuki sonrió ante la acción de Naruto, retiro el kunai en el cuello de Iruka y se preparó para lanzarlo a Naruto…pero no lo hizo, más bien se paralizo completamente ante la mirada sorprendida de Naruto - ¿Q-Qué demonios? – pregunto Mizuki. Bajo su mirada para ver una sombra extendida, la sigió con la mirada hasta ver al dueño de eso…era un Nara, Shikamaru Nara al lado de ellos.

Naruto miro con sorpresa a Shikamaru, que este estaba en rodillas con un sello un tanto raro en sus manos - ¿Qué demonios es/¡Olvida esa pregunta! – grito un tanto cansado Shikamaru - ¡Derrota a este malnacido, no sé por cuanto podré sostenerlo! – Naruto asintió, para después sacar su escudo y correr a Mizuki con la mirada perpleja.

\- ¡Esper – no pudo continuar, ya que Naruto estaba al frente de Mizuki chocándolo directamente en el pecho, tirándolo a espaldas, para después terminar golpeándole con el pie a la cabeza de Mizuki, dejándole inconsciente.

Naruto retrocedió un poco del cuerpo inconsciente de Mizuki, para llegar al ya sentado Iruka con la ayuda de Shikamaru. Se pudo escuchar un sonido de un arbusto. Todos se giraron para ver a Anko con la mirada seria – Escuche todo – fue a dirección del cuerpo de Mizuki – Me encargare que no vaya a ninguna parte – les dijo, haciendo asentir a Naruto y a Iruka, mientras que Shikamaru la miraba muy seriamente.

Naruto fue a dirección de Iruka, para observarle un poco sus heridas - ¿Escuchaste todo? – le pregunto, esperando que Shikamaru había llegado por mera coincidencia.

\- Cada palabra – le respondió seriamente, sin aun mirar a los ojos de Naruto.

\- ¿Qué opinas de mi ahora? – le pregunto, esperando que no le viese como un demonio.

\- Si me hubiese preguntado eso sin conocerte para nada – levanto su cabeza para mirar a los ojos de Naruto – Me hubiera alejado de ti. Pero te conozco bien y sé que no eres el demonio que dijo Mizuki – giro su cabeza, para ver que Anko amarraba a Mizuki con unas cadenas y ponía un sello de restricción en sus dos piernas y en sus dos brazos – Ya que eres un jinchuriki, un defensor de alta clase para la aldea – le dijo, sorprendiendo a Naruto, mientras que Iruka miraba un tanto adolorido por las heridas que tenía.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto confuso Naruto.

\- Soy un Nara, no un niño estúpido – le respondió seriamente – Te revise un poco, después de que desapareciste y descubrí una cosa.

\- El ataque y mi nacimiento – dijo Naruto completando la frase.

\- Hai – dijo Shikamaru – Revise un poco sobre eso, y lo único que conseguí de la zona prohibida de la biblioteca de Konoha era jinchuriki, una especie de súper arma y defensa de una aldea – le dijo, haciendo asentir a Naruto.

\- Eso es bueno y todo – interrumpió Iruka – Pero mis heridas me están volviendo loco.

\- Tranquilo – dijo Naruto. Movió su mano hacia su bolsito, para después sacar una botella con un líquido rojo dentro de él.

\- ¿Fuinjutsu? – pregunto sorprendido Shikamaru, ya que la única forma de que ese pequeña bolsa pueda quepar una botella de ese tamaño era, en circunstancias normales, imposible.

\- Hai – abrió la botella – Bébetela y te sentirás mejor – Iruka miro un tanto extrañado ese líquido, pero el dolor lo estaba matando. Agarro la botella y se lo tomo rápidamente, para después sacárselo de sus labios rápidamente para mostrar una cara de asco.

\- ¡Qué asqueroso! – grito Iruka.

\- Lo sé – dijo Naruto, mientras era mirado por malos ojos por Iruka – Pero uno se acostumbra.

Iruka miraba con un poco de odio hacia Naruto por no avisarle esa advertencia, le iba a gritar hasta que sintió algo…sintió nada. Iruka se levantó, ante la mirada incrédula de Shikamaru y la de Naruto con una sonrisa satisfactoria - ¿Qué era eso? – pregunto Iruka, como también ser la voz de Shikamaru.

\- Es algo curativo – se levantó del suelo – Cura cualquier tipo de herida, desde externa hasta las mortales.

\- ¿Hasta qué punto? – pregunto Shikamaru, pero Naruto levanto los hombros.

\- Eso no lo sé con certeza – le respondió siendo sincero.

\- ¡Hey gakis! – grito Anko, mientras montaba a Mizuki en su hombro – Vámonos de aquí y avisémosle al Hokage con respecto a esto – los tres asintieron, siguiendo a Anko hacia la dirección a Konoha.

Fue una larga noche para todos.

…

..

.

Naruto se estaba dirigiéndose a su hogar, ya que Anko iba a decirle el informe de la misión y todo lo ocurrido y también entregarle el pergamino. También los dos se fueron a sus casas.

Por Shikamaru: por estar problemáticamente cansado.

Por Iruka: No necesitaba irse al hospital, ya que estaba muy bien y solamente estaba cansado, ya que estaba al filo de la muerte…dos veces.

Naruto abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una sorpresa…una bastante agradable. Las paredes que formaba su muy pequeño departamento para mostrar unas entradas hacia los otros departamentos, pero estos estaban bastantes vacíos, excepto una nota en una de sus dos entradas. La agarro y la leyó en voz alta.

 **\- "Regalo para el héroe del tiempo"** **–** miro sorprendido la nota, pero este no había una dirección o una firma de la persona, pero alguien si sabía de su descendencia.

Lo que él no sabía era que la misma bolita lo estaba observándolo a través de la ventana _"Suerte"_ se fue hacia el bosque, ya que la necesitaban para algo.

Al día siguiente, Naruto estaba sentado en el aula de clase, junto con el grupito de ayer-Shino, Hinata, Ino y Shikamaru- charlando entre sí para pasar el tiempo. Naruto miro a los ojos de Shikamaru y este asintió, ya que le dijo, antes de entrar a la academia, de guardar esa información de Naruto ya que era SSS y no quería que Shikamaru muriese por soltar la lengua.

La puerta se abrió, para mostrar a Iruka con unos papeles.

\- ¿Dónde está Mizuki-sensei? – pregunto Sakura, como la voz del grupo por la falta del segundo sensei.

\- Bueno, él esta… - Iruka intento de responder, ya que la situación de su examigo era un tanto clasificado – Está enfermo de una enfermedad muy grave, ahora mismo está en el hospital para tratarse – mintió, pero sintió la mirada de Naruto, lo miro levemente a Naruto que este asintió disimuladamente, ya que la mentira, aparentemente, se lo creyeron todos…para la suerte de Iruka.

\- Bueno, espero que este bien – dijo relajada Sakura.

\- Muy bien – agarro unos papeles – Estos será los equipos y sus senseis de ahora y en adelante – miro a todos los, ahora, genins de la aldea – Suerte – susurro y comenzó a llamar a nombrar a los equipos.

…

..

.

\- Equipo siete – llamo Iruka – Sera conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y/¡SIIIIII, EL AMOR TRIUNFA! – grito Sakura victoriosa.

\- Lastima para Sasuke y su compañero – susurro Ino, por la inmadurez de Sakura y su falta de entrenamiento ninja y las dietas un tanto extremas que se hacia ella misma para llamar la atención.

\- Como sea – susurro enojado Iruka – Y Kiba Inuzuka.

\- ¡Nooooooooo! – grito Kiba, para después golpearse su cabeza con el escritorio por su mala suerte y probablemente sus oídos rotos.

\- ¡Hey! – grito Naruto, llamando la atención de Kiba. Levanto su cabeza y vio unos tapones que lanzo Naruto, él los agarro y vio cuatro, dos para humanos y dos para perros. Kiba vio a Naruto, que este guiño el ojo.

\- Arigato, Uzumaki-san – le agradeció con respeto a Naruto, ya que lo salvo de quedarse sordo por los gritos de Sakura, que esta miraba con bastante enojo hacia Naruto.

" _¿Qué le pasa?"_ pensó Kiba, ya que una cosa era celos, pero esa mirada era de enojo puro…y no del bueno.

\- Su sensei será Kakashi Hatake – termino Iruka, después de que Naruto hiciese esa acción generosa – Ahora el equipo ocho será Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame – los dos mencionados se golpearon sus puños de felicidad – Y Naruto Uzumaki – los dos miraron a Naruto con sorpresa, iban a estar en el mismo equipo después de todo.

\- Increíble – dijo Shino, bastante contento de que el equipo que él estaba iba de ser sus amistades.

\- Estoy contenta de que nosotros tres estaremos en el mismo equipo – dijo emocionada Hinata.

Naruto asintió – Excelente – puso sus dos manos en los hombros de sus dos nuevos compañeros – Seremos el mejor equipo de Konoha – los dos asintieron, también pensando llegar a esa meta.

\- Su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi – termino Iruka – El equipo nueve aún está en servicio, así que el equipo diez será Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi.

\- Problemático – susurro Shikamaru, pero un tanto contento ya que estará con sus amigos de la infancia.

\- Sera divertido – dijo Ino, apretando sus nudillos para pasar cualquier tipo de obstáculo.

\- Tengo hambre – todos miraron a Chouji, que este tiro una bola de galleta a la papelera y la metió a la primera, haciendo reír un poco a Ino y a Shikamaru de su…estomaguito.

\- Su sensei será Asuma Sarutobi – bajo la hoja de los equipos – Dentro de unos minutos llegaran los senseis…suerte a todos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El equipo ocho estaba al frente de Kurenia, en un tejado, mirándose fijamente entre ellos.

\- Muy bien – comenzó a hablar Kurenia - ¿Nos presentamos ahora?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota 1: UF! Termine al fin este capítulo. Gracias por leer este fic y los otros, muchas gracias, aunque aún no recibí ninguna respuesta del desafió que deje en la bibliografía de perfil. Para los que se pregunten, es para más adelante en la historia, ya que (por ahora) aceptare solamente siete armas. Más adelante aumentare el número de armas. Las reglas están en la bibliografía. Se despide Hotday. Sayonara.


	4. Chapter 4

Tela de araña

La clase, la misma donde Iruka dio los equipos correspondientes, estaban esperando a sus respectivos senseis. Todos estaban hablando entre sí, intentando averiguar quién sería su sensei de su equipo, quizás la excepción sean el quipo siete, ya que Sasuke no le interesaba ya que o ya sabía quién era o no le interesaba; Sakura…Sakura y el único que por lo menos buscaba una leve información fue Kiba pero su misión fue casi un fracaso, ya que Shikamaru le dijo, aunque de forma aburrida, le respondió – Es alguien problemáticamente tardoso – Kiba no sabía de qué hablaba.

\- ¿Sabes quién es Kurenai? – pregunto susurrando Naruto a su equipo.

\- Hai – respondió Hinata – Kurenai es una jonin que, si no mal recuerdo, tiene más o menos un año de servicio jonin; experta en genjutsu, quizás la menor kunoichi de Konoha en esa arte y una amiga de mi oto-san.

\- Ya veo – dijo Naruto, asintiendo levemente - ¿Lo sabias? – pregunto, mirando a Shino.

\- ¿Acerca de "Jonin" y "Kunoichi"? si ¿lo de la amiga? No – le respondió directo Shino.

\- Ya veo – dijo Naruto, mirando hacia la puerta, ya que estaba sintiendo unas leves energías acercándose y sabía que no eran los chunins-profesores que pasaban por el pasillo.

\- ¿Qué p – no pudo continuar Shino, ya que la puerta se abrió, mostrando a dos personas adultas.

El primero era un hombre de piel un tanto morena, como si se hubiese bronceado hace poco; ojos de color marrón; cabello corto de color negro; una barba y unas patillas largas a su lado de la cara; portaba el chaleco típico de los jonins, que era de color verde con varios bolsillos en él y una camisa de color azul marino con un símbolo en su brazo izquierdo de color rojo con un círculo girando desde afuera a adentro; unos pantalones azules oscuros; zapatos azules; poseía su hitai-ate en su frente y lo curioso de él era que estaba fumando un cigarro.

La otra es una mujer de piel blanca; ojos de color rojo; cabello negro un poco largo que le llega a sus hombros: en vez del hombre de su lado, ella portaba una ropa un poco más "Civilizada", una especie de ropas raras de una blusa malla y debajo de ella una camisa de color rojo que lo único que se podía verse de él era de su brazo derecho y su hitai-ate en su frente.

\- Equipos diez, vengan conmigo – dijo el hombre, saliendo de la clase y después ser seguido por su equipo correspondiente, aunque Shikamaru fue el más lento de todos, por ser "Problemático".

\- Equipo ocho, síganme – dijo la mujer, yéndose igual y el equipo correspondiente la siguió.

Cuando salieron los tres, no pasaron ni cinco segundos para escuchar el grito de Sakura - ¡Donde está ese sensei!

\- ¡Arigato, Naruto-san! – grito Kiba, aparentemente utilizando los tapones.

\- Creo que eres el responsable de ese agradecimiento, Naruto-kun – dijo Kurenai con una mirada un tanto sorprendida ante el grito de los dos – Los Inuzukas son famosos de ser un poco cabeza dura.

\- Digamos que él me debe un favor – le dijo Naruto y Kurenai asintió. Los tres siguieron avanzando siguiendo a la sensei.

Los cuatro, después de pasar una caminata callada, llegaron al techo. Los genins estaban sentados en la escalera mientras que Kurenai en la barandilla de la azotea y ella estaba mirando a sus genins de una manera entre sería y analítica, más específicamente a Naruto.

" _Interesante ropa"_ pensó la jonin, mirando la ropa bastante curiosa del rubio, ya que fuera de ese sombrero un tanto raro, era muy estratégico, ya que le permitiría esconder entre la maleza o, en una distancia larga, mezclarse en un valle. Pero lo que le daba un leve pellizco en su ser era la espada que él tenía y de su escudo, ya que jamás vio un símbolo similar del que tiene el escudo, pero la espada por el diseño que la asombro y se maravilló por su belleza y de su mortalidad que puede ser utilizada en combate.

\- Muy bien – comenzó a hablar la sensei - ¿Nos presentamos ahora? – pregunto la sensei.

\- ¿Por qué no te presentas tú pimero? Ya que es de mala educación pregutar sin saber nada de ti, sensei – dijo Naruto, haciendo reír un poco nerviosa a la sensei, ya que lo que había dicho Naruto era verdadero.

\- Es cierto – dijo la sensei. Ella tosió un poco, quitándose un poco el nerviosismo que tenía – Me llamo Kurenai Yuhi; mis gustos son el genjutsu, pasar tiempo con una amiga en especial y un poco la música; mis disgustos son los pervertidos, el icha icha, los imbéciles que ven a las kunoichis como la fuerza militar débil y un cierto cíclope; mis pasatiempos son estudiar la mente humana como la creación de nuevos genjutsus y un poco acerca de la jardinería; y mi sueño es…no lo he pensado aun – ella termino de contar, para después ver a sus genins, que estaban perdidos por una parte de su pequeña presentación - ¿Quién sigue?

\- Me llamo Hinata Hyuga – comenzó a hablar, haciendo reír a Kurenai - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó, levantando una ceja.

\- Nada, continua – dijo Kurenai _"Aparentemente esos tres se conocían de antes, pero ¿por dónde?"_ pensó perdida Kurenai, ya que Kurenai sabía acerca de faceta falsa de la "Hinata tímida" que daba ante el mundo, pero fuera de eso era toda una caja de sorpresa.

\- Mis gustos son mi clan, mis amigos, pasar tiempo libre y mirando la luna; mis disgustos son la gente estúpida que no ven la diferencia entre el trasero de un pájaro y de un zorro, – dijo eso, mirando a Naruto de forma disimulada – gente ciega de poder y que me subestimen por ser "Débil"; – dijo un tanto sarcástica la última palabra – mis pasatiempos son la jardinería, entrenar y cocinar; y mi sueño es liberar a mi clan su maldición y – ella miro, otra vez, de forma disimulada a Naruto – ser conocida por cierta persona – Kurenai asintió ante sus palabras finales, aunque no sabía muy bien acerca de varias cosas.

\- Me llamo Shino Aburame – comenzó a hablar – Mis gustos son mi familia-especialmnete mi oka-chan-, mis amigos y…

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Kurenai curiosa.

\- ¡Ah, nada! – dijo rápidamente Shino, sorprendiendo a Kurenai – Solo que, en mi casa, hay un objeto que encontró mi abuelo hace años y siempre me gusto su diseño, ya que se parece a un escarabajo gigante pero hecha de un metas resistente pero liviano – Kureani asintió, aunque curiosa – Mis disgustos son la gente que aplasta los insectos sin razón; gente que no ve la diferencia entre una abeja y un mosquito y, en cierta forma, las cosas que son muy picosas; y mi pasatiempo es encontrar nuevas razas de insectos, entrenar una arte especial de kenjutsu y ver el aleteo de las mariposas; y mi sueño es ser el líder de mi clan y encontrar un misterio.

\- ¿Misterio? – pregunto Naruto interesado.

Shino giro su cabeza para ver a Naruto, que este se sintió como si el Aburame intentaba penetrar su mente y revisarlo – Personal – fue lo único que dijo, para después ver a Kurenai.

\- Bueno, es mi turno – dijo Naruto, alzando sus hombros y quitándole un poco la importancia – Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki; mis gustos son el entrenamiento y mis pocas amistades; mis disgustos son la gente que no ve las cosas de una perspectiva distinta, la gente ciega y unas cuantas personas de mi lista personal.

\- ¿Lista personal? – pregunto Kurenai entre curiosa y un poco asustada, ya que lo había dicho con una voz un tanto…especial.

Naruto, en vez de responder de inmediato, le dio una sonrisa un tanto especial a su sensei que está sintió como su columna le daba escalofríos – ¿No puedo tener un poco de privacidad? – pregunto de forma retorica – Como sea, mis pasatiempos son la jardinería; y mi sueño es…..aun nada – dijo Naruto, haciendo asentir a Kurenai, aunque su presentación fue un tanto seca.

\- Muy bien – dijo Kurenai, levantándose de la barandilla - ¿Conocen el campo de entrenamiento doce? – todos asintieron con la excepción de Naruto – Muy bien, si quieren ser genins de verdad, van a superar mi prueba.

\- ¿Genins de verdad? – pregunto Naruto.

Kuenai le iba a responderle, pero Hinata la interrumpió – Lo que estaba explicando Kurenai-sensei es que, aunque nos graduamos hay que pasar la prueba del sensei para que él o ella nos haga genins de verdad y realizar después misiones.

\- Lo entiendo, entonces es una prueba de antelación para que el sensei sepa nuestras habilidades y debilidades y que después no ocurra algún desastre en el futuro…lindo – dijo Naruto.

\- Muy bien, ya que todos entendemos está situación. Andando – ella salto de la azotea _"Jeje"_ se rio internamente Kurenai, ya que ella quería hacer casar a sus genins.

\- ¿Por qué sonríe? – pregunto una voz femenina.

\- Ah nada Hinata-san, solo es… - ella giro su cabeza para ver que, a sus lados estaban Hinata y Shino y detrás de ella Naruto - ¿Acaso esconden algo más todos ustedes? – pregunto saltando entre edificios.

En vez de responder, Hinata le guiño el ojo y siguió saltando hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

…

..

.

Cuando los cuatro fueron al bosque del campo de entrenamiento doce, aterrizaron en el suelo y Kurenai se giró ver a los genins – Y ahora ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Shino interesado.

En vez de responder, ella silvo lo más fuerte posible. Segundos después, se pudo escucharse un grito emocionada. Detrás de ellos aterrizo una mujer con una vestimenta un tanto…excéntrica.

\- ¡Aquí la sexy Anko para que los genins sufran! – grito Anko y todos-con la excepción de Naruto y Kurenai-miraron perplejos ante está mujer - ¡Ah, Naruto-kun! ¿Estás en el equipo de Kurenai o estás de paso? – le pregunto con una gran sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todos y mirando a Naruto.

\- Hola Anko ¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunto interesado Naruto.

\- Pregunta eso a Kurenai – respondió, señalando a la jonin.

\- Ella está aquí por un favor mío.

\- Y el favor es – dijo Anko, mirando a Kurenai.

\- Somos un equipo donde el espionaje es nuestro deber y ella está aquí por mi prueba…atraparnos – los genins miraron un tanto sorprendidos a su sensei – Tranquilos, le dije a Anko que disminuye su habilidad para que sean un poco más justo.

\- ¿Cuáles son las reglas? – pregunto Naruto.

\- Ninguna, pueden utilizar cualquiera para atraparnos por lo menos a una de nosotras hasta el mediodía – respondió Kurenai.

\- Solo tenemos cuatro horas – dijo Shino.

\- ¡Exactamente! – dijo Anko, lamiéndose los labios un tanto exitada.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzamos? – pregunto Hinata.

\- Ahora - los genins saltaron escondiéndose en la maleza, como a su vez las dos jonins.

Hinata, Naruto y Shino estaban escondidos dentro de un arbusto – Muy bien ¿algún plan? – pregunto Shino.

\- Yo tengo uno – dijo Hinata – Si Kurenai es – fue detenida, ya que Shino le toco el hombro - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Hinata. En vez de responder, él señalo a Naruto, que este tenía una expresión pensativa mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan? – pregunto Shino.

Naruto asintió – Si Kurenai es una experta en los genjutsu, significa que estará escondida en alguna parte en el bosque con uno.

\- Naruto-kun, iba a decir lo mismo – dijo Hinata un tanto curiosa – Iba a decir que la íbamos a buscar con mi byakugan y los insectos de Shino.

\- Y ¿tú crees que ella no lo planifico? – le pregunto de forma retorica Naruto – Ella se estará moviéndose para perderla de vista y posiblemente sepa las debilidades de cada quien.

\- Eso es cierto – dijo Shino – Kureani será un problema, pero Anko es perteneciente en I&T y será un problema mayor.

\- Después me dirán eso de I&T, pero lo que Shino dijo es verdad – comentó Naruto – Así que hay que hacer un plan.

\- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Hinata.

\- Plan A, Plan B y Plan C – dijo Naruto, acercándose más a sus compañeros para decirles que hacer – Y espero no hacer el C.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de media hora, Kurenai estaba aburrida de esperar a los genins, ella no sabía si ese era su plan, aburrirla hasta hartarla y que salga y que la atrapen _"Si es ese es el plan, creo que les funciona"_ pensó. Ella escucho unos pasos y ella, de forma leve, asomo su cabeza para ver que Naruto estaba buscando entre los arbustos.

\- ¡Kureani, donde estás y sal a luchar! – grito Naruto, desesperado.

" _Típico"_ pensó Kurenai, riéndose mentalmente _"El genin que puede hacer de todo"_ ella estaba ideando un plan para divertirse un poco y matar un poco el tiempo.

Ella se movió hasta quedarse a la espalda de Naruto sin que él supiese. Ella se levantó rápidamente, lo agarro y le puso un kunai en su cuello – Eres muy engreído y estúpido para tú bien, Naruto – le susurro en su oreja…pero él no dijo nada. Ella levanto una ceja y, para darle un poco de miedo, le corto levemente su cuello para sangrarle pero él exploto en una bola de humo, cegándola temporalmente. Cuando el humo se apartó, ella vio una mano envuelta de un color azul apuntándole a su pecho justamente en su corazón y una espada en su cuello.

\- Y ¿Quién es la engreida? – pregunto Naruto cómicamente.

Kureani suspiro derrotada _"Yo y mi aburrimiento estúpido"_ – Vosotrosme atraparon, pero le faltan a Anko – dijo Kurenai.

\- Je, tranquila – dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa – Ya lo tengo resuelto…creo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anko estaba saltando entre árbol a árbol, alejándose lo suficiente de algo y ese algo era pequeño y con alas _"Odio los Aburames"_ se quejo Anko. Ella no podía utilizar algún ataque dañino a los genins, ya que rompería ese favor a Kureani.

Eso y si Naruto supiese que ella lastimo a su compañero, lo iba a odiar.

Ella salto en la copa de un árbol, escondiéndose temporalmente en las hojas para después salir y los insectos la siguieron.

Minutos después, Anko salió de las hojas, con una sonrisa victoriosa - ¡Jaja! – se burló Anko – ¡Persigan a ese clon, insectos bobos! – se rio. Ella sintió algo y salto hacia otra rama, para esquivar a Shino que lo intentaba agarrar con dos kunais en sus dos manos.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – se quejó Shino, viendo como Anko se escapaba, para después Shino la persiguiese.

Anko estaba tensando su mandíbula, ya que estaba harta de ser la perseguida y no la perseguidora. Ella giro su cabeza hacia atrás, para ver a Shino deteniéndose y despidiéndose moviendo sus manos _"¿Qué demonios ha"_ se interrumpió, ya que cuando aterrizo en una rama del árbol, pudo sentir como una corriente eléctrica corría su cuerpo deteniéndola. Segundos pasaron y la corriente se eliminó, pero Shino estaba delante de ella con dos kunais en su cuello.

Si fuese una misión verdadera, ya estaría muerta, o en este caso, ella perdió.

Minutos después, los tres restantes aterrizaron delante de los dos, que Anko se estaba masajeándose sus tobillos y Shino llamaba a sus insectos para que volviesen y ellos entraban por su chaqueta.

\- ¿Tambien perdiste? – pregunto impactada Kurenai.

\- Perdí y electrocutada – corrigió Anko - ¿Cómo sabían que iba a aterrizar en ese árbol? – pregunto.

\- No lo hice – dijo Naruto. Los dos jonins miraron un tanto curiosos a Naruto.

Él hizo un sello de su mano derecha y todos pudieron escuchar varios sonidos eléctricos sonaban. Todos giraron su cabeza y varias ramas de árboles tenían flujos eléctricos – Pla completado – dijo Naruto y todos lo miraron.

\- ¿Plan A y B? – pregunto Kurenai - ¿Hubo un C? – pregunto nuevamente.

En vez de responder, él giro su cabeza para ver una parte del bosque que era muy espeso, ya que era conocido por tener una vegetación un tanto fuerte – Mejor…que ni lo sepan – dijo Naruto, yéndose pero no sin antes hacer otro sello.

Todos ellos, cuando Naruto hizo el sello, todos sintieoron varios escalofríos, ya que lo que sintieron era algo…extraño.

\- ¿Qué fues eso? – pregunto Anko después de un incómodo silencio.

\- El plan C – fue lo único que dijo, para después seguir caminando y después ser seguido por los demás, pero todos tenían la misma duda.

¿Qué carajo fue el plan C?

Todos salieron del bosque del campo de entrenamiento 12, después todos se reunieron junto en un poste de entrenamiento que sirve para lanzar kunais y eso demostraba por tener varios agujeros y algún que otro metal incrustado.

Kurenai se puso delante del poste para ver a los genins y a Anko que estaba entre enojada por ser atrapada-aunque con reglas obligatorias-y contenta por el equipo que, con solo inteligencia y suerte pudieron lograr su cometido en menos de una hora.

\- Muy bien, les felicito a todos por una buena resultado en esta prueba, ya que nos engañaron y nos atraparon en menos de una hora, felicitaciones – dijo Kurenai, contenta y un tanto lastimada de su ego por ser atrapada por unos genins muy bien sincronizado _"Y pensaba que iban a pelearse o algo parecido"_ pensó, ya que era muy típico de que los primeros meses los equipos genins se peleen por cualquier cosa, pero estos trabajaban muy bien entre sí, como si se conociesen y supiesen las habilidades y debilidades de cada quien - ¿Quién ideo ese plan? – pregunto, aunque miraba a Naruto como principal sospechoso por esa…cosa del bosque, quizás solo dio ideas o sugerencias.

\- Fue Naruto-kun, Kurenai-sensei – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – Él ideo todo el plan y fue…muy exacto – Kureani aún seguía mirando a Naruto pero está vez un tanto curiosa.

\- ¿Eso es verdad? – pregunto Kurenai.

\- Hai – dijo Naruto – Yo sabía, gracias a mis amigos – dijo, agarrando los hombros de Shino y Hinata – que supe un poco acerca de ti, solo tenía que sumar 2+2 e idee mi plan. Si, tenía algún fallo si supieses que ese era un clon y que Anko no pasase por esa zona, así que idee un plan C por ese posible resultado, que pudo darnos el éxito de nuestra misión.

\- ¿Nos podrá decirnos eso, gaki? – pregunto Anko curiosa.

\- ¿No puedo tener privacidad? – pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa mirándola.

\- Como sea – dijo Kurenai, un tanto cansada de tanto misterio – Ustedes, genins, pueden irse a casa para descansar. Mañana vamos a recibir nuestras primeras misiones. Nos vemos – tanto como Kurenai y Anko usaron un shunshin para irse del lugar.

Naruto se iba a irse, pero fue detenido por Hinata y Shino sujetándole de sus hombros detrás de él - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Naruto curioso.

\- Solo te queríamos invitarte a nuestras casas, Naruto-san – dijo Shino.

\- Exactamente – confirmo Hinata, con una gra sonrisa – Nuestros padres estarán muy felices de verte una vez más después de todos estos años de tú…escapada.

Naruto se volteó, para mirarles a sus amigos - ¿Para cuando? – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa y un tanto curioso.

\- ¿Conmigo? Para hoy – dijo Hinata.

\- Para mí será un problema, ya que estamos moviendo algunas colmenas y siempre atacan a cualquier extraño que aparezca. Tardaremos como una semana para que terminemos de moverlos – Naruto asintió.

\- Y ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto Hinata.

\- ¿Acaso me estás invitando a una cita? – pregunto Naruto cómicamente, haciendo reír a Hinata y a Shino aunque este de una manera un tanto baja.

\- Oh por favor, Naruto-kun – ella se acercó un tanto sensual a Naruto, tocándole su cachete de una manera un tanto suave – Si fuese una cita, te invitaría a otro lugar – le susurro.

\- ¿Cómo cuál? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- No lo sé ¿en el pozo donde lanzo mis otros amigos que se pasan de la línea? – todos se rieron un poco acerca del chiste de Hinata y está se alejó de Naruto.

\- Claro que voy – dijo Naruto, terminándose de reír - ¿Cuándo voy? – pregunto Naruto interesado.

\- Ahora.

…

..

.

Naruto y Hinata se estaban diriguiendose hacia el hogar de los Hyuga. Durante su caminata, aparentemente alguien movió la lengua, ya que cuando miraron a Naruto regresaron las miradas pasadas ante él.

Odio.

\- Estúpidos – susurro Hinata, apretando su puño ante la situación que pasaba en su caminata para el complejo.

\- No te enojes con ellos – dijo Naruto, agarrándola de su hombro y calmandola un poco – Ellos tendrán su merecido – Hinata giro su cabeza un poco curiosa ante sus palabras, no por las mencionadas sino por su tono de voz, ya que sonaba como algo malo va a pasar.

Y ella estaría contenta de estar en la primera fila si ocurriera tal cosa.

\- ¿Tus seres queridos estarán atrapados dentro? – pregunto curiosa.

\- Estarán afuera – fue lo único que dijo.

Después se quedaron en silenció, pero los civiles y algunos shinobis aun murmuraban entre sí, pero enojados, pero todos decían lo mismo.

"El demonio ha regresado"

Cuando Naruto y Hinata llegaron al complejo de los Hyugas, dos guardias se apartaron de la entrada, dejando entrar a Hinata, pero deteniendo a Naruto.

\- Déjenlo pasar, es un invitado – dijo Hinata, mirando a los Hyugas de la rama principal, ya que ellos dos no tenían su hitai-ate en su frente desnuda.

\- Pero Hinata-sama, los ancianos nos dijeron que si Na/Si no lo dejas pasar en los próximos cinco segundos, meteré palos en sus culos hasta que salgan por la boca – dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa muy dulce.

Los dos Hyugas tragaron saliva, ya que ella no bromeaba, más por esa sonrisa tan..."Inocente".

\- H-Hai – dijo los dos ninjas a la misma vez y se apartaron para dejar a Naruto, que este puso una sonrisa y se acercaba a Hinata.

\- Eres fantástica – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- Alguien necesita ser la Dama de la casa – dijo Hinata riéndose un poco mientras se adentraba en una de las varias cosas de los Hyugas, que era el hogar de Hinata.

Hinata toco la puerta, para después segundos la abriese una pequeña niña de ocho años; piel blanca; pelo de marrón oscuro; ojos parecidos como los Hyugas; un kimono de cuerpo entero; y unas sandalias marrones claro.

\- Hola, Hanabi-ne – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, para después ser abrazado por la pequeña.

\- ¡Onee-chan, regresaste de tu prueba! – grito feliz Hanabi. Hinata le devolvió el abrazo.

Los tres pudieron escuchar unos pasos dentro de la casa - ¿Qué pasa con el escandalo? – pregunto un hombre apareciendo en la puerta. Este hombre medía 1.89; piel blanca; pelo de color negro que le llegaba una parte de su espalda; ojos Hyuga; portaba un kimono hombre de color gris y dentro una camisa blanca; y unas sandalias de marrón.

\- Oto-san – dijo Hinata, mirando al hombre delante de la puerta.

\- Hiashi-san – dijo Naruto con un tono un poco respetuoso ante el hombre.

\- Ah, así que viniste a almorzar con nosotros ¿verdad? – pregunto y Naruto asintió – Excelente, pasa – dijo Hiashi, adentrándose.

Hanabi soltó a Hinata y todos se adentraron a la casa.

Cuando todos estaban sentado alrededor de un mantel, siendo la mesa donde comer, estaban callados alrededor de la mesa. Naruto y Hinata sentados al lado de otro, mientras que Hiashi al frente de la mesa y había un invitado.

Era dos años mayor que Naruto y Hinata; medía 1.70, igual del tamaño que Naruto; cabello que le llegaba encima del hombro castaño oscuro; ojos Hyuga; poseía una una chaqueta un tanto grande de color gris claro y unos pantalones azules oscuros; y unos zapatos azules.

Todos estaban callados alrededor de la mesa, en un silencio hasta que Hiashi rompió el hielo.

\- Y ¿Cómo fue su primera reunión? – pregunto interesado.

\- Fue muy fácil, solo/Eso es patético – dijo el joven, interrumpiendo a Hinata – El destino dice que tu – fue detenido, ya que fue golpeado por la cabeza por Hinata, que tenía una vena en la cabeza por el enojo.

\- ¡Ya deja de decir eso, que ya me tiene harto con eso, Neji! – dijo enojada Hinata, mientras que el joven se masajeaba la cabeza por el dolor.

\- ¡Pero es gracioso, hasta Tenten se ríe de eso! – dijo Nejo, defendiéndose.

\- ¿Siempre son así? – pregunto interesado Naruto a Hiashi, que este tenía una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

\- Más o menos – respondió Hiashi, viendo la discusión entre ellos dos.

Después de que ellos dos terminase de hablar, el almuerzo llego y todos comieron de una manera un poco más normal, hasta inclusive Neji se burlaba un poco con la pequeña, pero por lo que supo Naruto él era el primo de la familia pero lamentablemente Naruto sabía que le paso al tió.

Un accidente con Kumo por el medio.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Hiashi le pidió a Naruto que le acompañe y este lo acompaño, mientras dejaban a Neji jugando con los palillos siendo un conejo ante Hanabi.

Cuando los dos se fueron del comedor, Hiashi se detuvo y comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto Hiashi, yendo al grano.

\- De viaje – respondió Naruto.

\- Pues esa espada muestra lo contrario ¿Quién te llevo? – pregunto.

\- Link – respondió Naruto.

\- No conozco a ese tal Link, ni siquiera ese nombre son de estas tierras.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunto serió Naruto, mirándole a los ojos.

\- Haz desaparecido por muchos años y apareces de la nada así como así. Todos nosotros nos preocupamos ¿quizás él pertenezca a Kumo? O peor ¿Iwa? – pregunto, un tanto desesperado por saber la respuesta de Naruto.

Este, en vez de responder se volteó – Lo dices como si me hubiesen secuestrado – dijo Naruto con una voz un tanto malévola, sorprendiendo a Hiashi – Él me saco de este infierno y él me dio un lugar donde descansar y creer.

Hiashi suspiro - ¿Puedo verlo? – pregunto.

\- Solo déjame penetrarte el corazón y lo conocerás – dijo Naruto, para después reírse un poco oscuro de su chiste.

Hiashi trago saliva, ya sabiendo la indirecta de ese…comentario negro. Hiashi suspiro, nuevamente, para después irse al comedor, siendo seguido por Naruto. Pero de un momento a otro, hablo Hiashi haciendo detener a Naruto.

\- ¿Lo sabes? – pregunto, volteándose y mirándole a los ojos.

Naruto, sabiendo cual dirección va esa pregunta, solamente asintió.

Hiashi, de forma leve, asintió, volteándose y yéndose hacia el comedor _"Me pregunto"_ pensó Hiashi de una forma muy sería _"Cual fue su reacción con respecto a eso"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de despedirse de la familia de Hinata, Naruto se estaba yéndose a caminar un rato, ya que el clan Hyuga, en cierto modo, eran sus aliados por parte de Hiashi. Pero había algo que no cuadraba en esto. Cerro los ojos mientras aun caminaba para recordar esa pequeña conversación secreta que tuvo con él, ya que aparentemente las pocas personas de esta aldea se preocuparon mucho por Naruto después de que se desapareciese.

No los culpaba.

Pero algo de esa conversación le atormentaba un poco, ya que si el nombre de Link no era nada común en estas tierras ¿Hyrule estaba afuera de las tierras elementales? Naruto negó con la cabeza, ya que si fuese así ¿Por qué el bosque perdido, donde estaba la espada maestra, estaba a varios kilómetros de Konoha?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por golpearse con alguien, cayendo al suelo y pudo tambien escuchar como alguien más se caía al suelo para después escuchar unos ladridos de un perro.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Naruto, levantándose del suelo, para después ir hacia la, ahora, mujer caída del suelo y veía a su perro, un poco más tranquilo, a su lado. Él extendió su mano y la mujer la agarro, levantándola.

La mujer ya levantada era de piel blanca, con unas cuñas en sus cachetes como colmillos; ojos negros, cabellos de color marrón con dos mechones al lado de sus ojos; poseía una chaqueta blanca con unos pantalones marrones; zapatos azules; no poseía su hitai-ate demostrando que era una civil o un ninja fuera de servicio; pecho cup-C; media 1.75, un poco alto que Naruto; y por su tamaño podía ser que tendía aproximadamente entre dieciocho a veinte años.

La mujer, cuando se recuperó, miro un poco detenidamente a Naruto, que este inclino su cabeza a un lado por curiosidad.

\- ¿Te conozco? – le pregunto, mirándole a los ojos y viendo esas marcas en sus mejillas, para después sorprenderse con quien se chocó.

\- Te pregunto igual – dijo Naruto, haciendo memoria al recordar a esta mujer como a su perro muy familiar para él - ¿Acaso tú no – no pudo continuar, ya que de forma inmediata ella se abalanzó hacia Naruto y lo abrazo muy emocionada.

\- ¡De verdad eres Naruto, los rumores no eran falsos! – grito, muy emocionada.

\- ¿Hana-ne? – pregunto Naruto, impactado de que una antigua amiga en su estadía en Konoha estuviese aquí.

\- ¡Exacto! – grito, separándose y dándole una pose de victoria - ¡Vamos! – le agarro la mano y ella lo llevo de arrastre hacia…algún lugar. Naruto, gracias a su entrenamiento, le pudo seguir el ritmo, pero también pudo sentir esas miradas de odio hacia su persona de varios civiles e shinobis mientras ella lo estaba llevando.

Sin que Hana lo supiese, elevo su KI hacia esas personas, poniéndolas muy nerviosas, pero lo que derramo el vaso fue que saco un poco de chakra de Kurama, sacando de forma leve una cola y varios civiles y shinobis corrieron asustados al ver tal escena.

Hana, sabiendo de la huida de las personas, pregunto - ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto confundida.

\- Nada, quizás me vieron y se asustaron del "Niño Kyubi" – dijo, de forma sarcástica Naruto.

\- Y tú no lo eres – dijo de forma sería y un tanto maternal.

 _ **\- "Sabes cachorro, a veces das miedo" –**_ dijo Kurama, ya sabiendo lo que hizo Naruto.

 _\- "Je, Kurama, sabes que puedo hacerlo peor" –_ le dijo, de forma un tanto oscura, haciéndolo reír.

 _ **\- "Sabes, si Minato estuviese aquí te daría un coscorrón por esas palabras de tu hogar"**_ – le dijo, aunque se notaba un tanto preocupado por su voz.

 _\- "Nunca digas que este maldito lugar es mi hogar" –_ fue lo único que dijo, para después cortar su conexión mental con su amigo kitsune, ya que estaba al frente de otro hogar de otro clan, y sabiendo quien era Hana, este debe ser del complejo Inuzuka.

Como el de los Hyugas, había dos ninjas proteguiendo la entrada, pero está vez lo dejaron parar de forma limpia, dándole un respetuoso asentimiento por los dos guardias hacia Naruto y este se lo devolvió.

\- Soy famoso – dijo Naruto un tanto cómico.

\- Con tu "Carga", todos los Inuzukas te respetan Naruto-ne – dijo Hana, de un amanera un tanto suave por una palabra que ella dijo.

\- Si te refieres con el Kyubi, tranquila, lo sé todo – le dijo, mientras ella suspiraba de una forma un tanto tranquila.

\- Me legro – dijo Hana – En más de una ocasión mi oka-chan te quiso adoptar – comentó, mientras abría la puerta de su, posiblemente, casa.

Dentro de la casa era, de una manera simple, hogareña, ya que sentía un sentimiento como de manada. Los tres pudieron escuchar una voz femenina dentro de la cocina - ¿Alguien me hablo? – pregunto, saliendo de la cocina y ver a Naruto y a Hana en la sala.

Esta mujer es de piel blanca; ojos de color negro aunque lo interesante es que tenía la las pupilas delgada y afiladas, mostrando una mirada penetradora; cabello de color castaño fuerte; poseía, como Hana, unas cuñas en sus cachetes-una en cada cachete-; poesía una franela blanca, pantalón negro y poseía una bata blanca con un corazón de color rojoen el centro, y además que su ropa daba una buena vista a su cuerpo, mostrando que, aun una edad un tanto avanzada era muy hermosa; sandalias de hogar de color beige; cup-D; 1.84; y por su tamaño y aspecto cualquiera diría que pudiera tener veinte años.

La mujer, que sostenía un vaso de vidrió, lo soltó, mirando a Naruto, mientras ella miraba impactada y unas pocas lagrimas se relavaban de sus cachetes - ¿A-Acaso él es – no pudo continuar por la falta de aire que ella tenía.

\- Así es, oka-san, es Naruto – dijo Hana.

La mujer, de forma muy rápida, se abalanzó hacia Naruto, abrazándolo mientras lloraba de una forma culpable, como si todo lo malo de Naruto fuese su culpa – Lo siento mucho – dijo la mujer.

\- No es tú culpa, Tsume-chan – dijo Naruto, abrazándola para intentar tranquilizarla – Ellos fueron los culpables de todas mis desgracias – _"Y me encargare de que sufran por sus acciones"_ pensó Naruto de una manera fría.

Después de que Tsume se tranquilizase, los tres se sentaron en el sofá, mientras que el perro que acompañaba Hana se iba a arriba, posiblemente a la habitación. Tsume le estaba preguntando todo tipo de cosas a Naruto y este no pudo ni responder ni una, ya que las preguntas van tan rápido como un goron con malestar estomacal.

\- Tsume, más despacio que solo escucho ruido – dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa al ver como Tsume se ría bastante nerviosa ante su acción muy infantil.

\- ¿Con quién te fuiste? – pregunto de forma inmediata.

Naruto suspiro _"La próxima, me hago un cartel"_ pensó, al responderle las mismas preguntas que casi todos le daban.

Minutos y preguntas después, Tsume estaba muy contenta de estar en el sofá con Naruto, con una gran sonrisa entre alegría y maternal – Lastima que Kiba no esté aquí – dijo Tsume.

\- ¿Kiba? – pregunto un tanto interesado - ¿Aún no ha regresado de su prueba con su sensei? – pregunto, haciendo negar a Tsume.

\- ¿Sabes quién es ese tal sensei? – pregunto Hana.

\- Si, un tan Kakashi – respondió, y todas se rieron - ¿Cuál es el chiste?

\- Es que ese Hatake tarda el doble o triple del tiempo antes de llegar al lugar, posiblemente venga más tarde – dijo Tsume conteniendo más la risa.

\- Pobre de él – dijo Naruto – Espero que esos tapones que le di funcione.

\- ¿Tapones? – pregunto Hana curiosa.

\- Él está con una tal Sakura Haruno, es demasiado gritona y conozco un poco sobre la audición de los Inuzukas y es por eso que le di unos tapones para los humanos y animales – respondió Naruto, asiendo asentir a las dos chicas.

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste esos tapones? – le pregunto Tsume.

\- Un…amigo de mi sensei tenía un compañero que cantaba peor que ni Shinigami lo quería cerca, así que él y su mascota compraron por ahí tapones para su viaje para no quedarse sordos. Me compre algunos por si las moscas me unirían alguien así en un futuro.

\- Lo entiendo – dijo Hana asintiendo la cabeza mientras se cruzaba los brazos – Pero ¿y el de mascotas? – pregunto nuevamente.

Su única respuesta fue un levantamiento de hombros por parte de Naruto, haciendo reír un poco a las dos chicas.

\- Bueno chicas, me te tendría que irme hacia mi casa y descansar para mañana – las dos asintieron ante las palabras de Naruto.

Naruto se levantó del sofá, mientras escuchaba las últimas palabras de Tsume – Ven cuando quieras – comentó – Las puertas de este complejo y de mi hogar siempre estarán abiertas – Naruto, con una sonrisa asintió. Abrió la puerta y, para su sorpresa, estaba Kiba con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Ha, Naruto-san! – dijo muy alegre Kiba - ¡Gracias por los tapones, esa frentona era demasiado ruidosa mi salud! – el perro ladro, también contento.

\- No hay de que – él metió su mano en un bolsillo para después sacar una caja, igual como su mano, llena de tapones de humanos y animales. Él le dio los tapones a Kiba – Por si las moscas – fue lo único que le dijo, para después irse.

Kiba, con una gran sonrisa, entro en la casa, cerró la puerta para ver a Tsume y a Hana sentadas mientras se susurraban por algo.

Kiba, en un momento a otro, se giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia atrás, la puerta, donde había salido Naruto para después ver a las dos mujeres.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios hacia Naruto aquí?! – pregunto un tanto impactado Kiba, haciendo reír un poco a las dos y haciendo enfurecer al joven.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era de noche y Naruto estaba en su casa, sentado en la mesa mientras veía como una araña caminaba en su dorso de su mano, como si fuese un camino normal para el insecto.

" _¿Quién hizo esto?"_ pensó, mirando ya su casa extendida para llenarlas, pero ¿con qué? Naruto no tenía nada con que llenarlas, y sabiendo de su reputación dudaba que le podrían venderle nada, ni siquiera el pescado más podrido del mercado.

Naruto suspiro, mientras, de forma suave, agarraba la tarántula que subía por su muñeca, para mirarla en sus múltiples ojos – Ojala hablases, quizás tú me podrías responderme varias interrogantes – Naruto se rio un poco. Hablando con una araña que no tenía ninguna molestia que la cargasen.

 **\- Si me dices por favor, quizás te lo diga –** le dijo la araña.

\- De acue… - Naruto miro a la araña, pestañeando ante lo que…escucho.

 **\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –** pregunto la araña.

Cualquier persona normal hubiese tirado la araña y la pisoteaba hasta dejar nada, pero Naruto sabía por qué el insecto hablaba, era demasiado simple.

\- ¿Qué hace una criatura de invocación en mi casa? – pregunto, dejando a la araña en la mesa.

\- **Mi feje sabe muy bien de tú linaje, guerrero de la marca del valor** – dijo la araña, impresionando a Naruto – **Ya que es un amigo de alguien**.

\- ¿Quién? – pregunto Naruto.

\- **Eso no lo sé –** dijo la araña – **Solo sé que una tal Navi nos dirigió hacia este lugar, con órdenes de cuidar esta casa y que no se lo coman los insectos –** Naruto asintió ante sus palabras.

\- Tres preguntas – la araña asintió - ¿Quién es esa tal Navi? ¿Quién invoco a ustedes? Y la más importante ¿Cómo saben de mi linaje y que paso?

\- **La primera es que Navi es una hada –** Naruto miro un poco confundido.

\- ¿Te refieres a esa hadas de color rosa? – pregunto Naruto, ya que en más de una ocasión Zelda llevaba a Naruto a una especie de caverna especial donde habían muchas hadas, como a su vez una criatura ancestral llamada "Gran Hada", pero lo raro durante sus visitas eran que jamás estaban ahí en ese lugar sagrado, más bien había una piedra en el piso con los dibujos de la Trifuerza pero jamás Zelda supo cómo invocar a esa tal dentro de esa caverna, con la excepción de Link que era muy reacio de hablarle de su ubicación de donde la había visto durante la pesadilla del Crepúsculo.

\- **No –** dijo la araña **– Ese es otro tipo de hada, esa era una bola de color azul.**

" _¿Color azul?"_ pensó Naruto _"¿Acaso no será la misma donde me guio hacia la espada maestra?"_

- **La segunda, fue uno de nuestros invocadores y a su vez, una de las pocas personas que saben acerca de Hyrule.**

\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto.

- **No lo puedo decir, ya que él quiere el anonimato hasta el momento justo –** Naruto asintió ante las palabras de la araña.

 **\- Y la tercera es que mi jefe sabe de esto gracias a que algunos de sus invocadores eran de perteneciente de la sangre hyliana ¿otras criaturas de invocación saben de esto? Es una posibilidad pero tampoco le des muchas esperanzas.**

" _¿Sangre hyliana siendo ninjas?"_ pensó Naruto, masajeándose su mentón ante sus palabras _"Es una posibilidad ¿eso significa que hayan hylianos aun hoy en día?"_ pensó Naruto, viendo a la araña - ¿Hay hylianos que tenga el pergamino de invocación de las arañas? – pregunto Naruto.

- **¿Por qué no lo vez por ti mismo? –** le pregunto, para después hacer una explosión de humo. Cuando se desapareció, pudo ver un rollo de pergamino. Él lo agarro y la abrió, viendo varios nombres en él, pero lo más importante.

" _¡Hay nombres hylianos aquí!"_ pensó impactado al ver algunos nombres que, para Hyrule, son cotidianos. Lo más curioso es que los nombres que, según Naruto, más nuevos brillaban mientras que la de detrás estaban apagadas, demostrando que los aún vivos invocadores estaban en brillo, mientras lo que están en el otro lado estaban apagados.

Naruto inhalo un poco de aire, para después exhalar, ya que la araña, de forma indirecta, le dijo que firmase el contrato de invocación, ya que es imposible de que un ser como ellos le diese un pergamino sin el permiso del su jefe.

Él lo firmo, escribiendo su nombre en el pergamino, ya que no es su primer contrato de invocación que él tenía.

Cuando termino de escribir, el pergamino desapareció en una bola de humo para después ver que, delante de Naruto, había una araña de igual tamaño que la de Naruto, de color negro en todo su cuerpo, con la excepción de su opistosoma, que tenía un símbolo de un cráneo (o el trasero de una araña)

Naruto asintió la cabeza de forma un tanto leve ante la gran araña, ya que era el jefe.

La araña movió sus múltiples ojos para ver a Naruto. La araña gigante iba a hablar, pero fue detenido por un leve brillo en la mano derecha de Naruto, mostrando un triángulo dorado – **Él elegido de las diosas antiguas –** dijo la araña de una forma lenta y precisa – **Todas esas historias acerca del elegido han vuelto una vez más –** Naruto asintió ante las palabras de la gran araña. Los ojos de la araña se cerraron, como si estuviese meditando, para después reírse de una manera perversa **– Perdí la maldita apuesta –** suspiro después de reírse – **Pero aun así, tengo que probarte** – los ojos de la araña brillaron como un oscuro abismo.

Naruto, a su alrededor, se movieron ciento y miles de arañas. Él sintió como muchas de ellas se metían en su ropa, moviéndose por todo su cuerpo, pero Naruto no hizo nada, más bien levanto una ceja – Siento cosquillas – dijo Naruto.

La gran araña se rió de una amnera más brusca. Sus ojos brillaron nuevamente y las arañas se desvanecieron como si fuese polvo – **Normalmente, los humanos huirían aterrados ante esto y siempre me reía verlos correr como si la mismísima Shinigami-sama le estuviese persiguiendo. Me agradas. Pasas –** fue lo único que dijo y exploto en una bola de humo, regresando a su hogar.

\- **¡Felicitaciones! –** dijo feliz la pequeña araña, que aún estaba en la mesa.

Naruto asintió, suspiro y se fue a su cuarto. Tenía que pensar que hacer ahora en estos momentos y pensar a futuro acerca de su situación de ahora.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era mañana y Shino estaba apoyado en el poste de entrenamiento mientras esperaba a sus demás compañeros para que viniesen. Él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ya que aún estaba buscando una respuesta lógica ante lo que ocultaba Naruto, ya que todas las respuestas que él pudo reunir eran o estúpidas o vagas o que no tenían nada que ver. Shino suspiro, si seguía así, sería un Nara con insectos. Shino se rio de su pequeña broma, hasta que escucho una voz femenina.

\- ¿Acaso te volviste loco? – pregunto Hinata, acercándose hacia el poste.

\- Solo…pensando – dijo Shino, no sabiendo muy bien cómo responder a su amiga.

Ella suspiro, ya sabiendo lo que estaba curriendo – Es por Naruto ¿verdad? – pregunto y Shino asintió ante sus palabras.

\- Creo que ya lo sabes, pero ¿Por qué miente? – pregunto.

Hianta aparto la mirada – Quizás sea algo que él no quiere que nosotros sepamos – respondió.

Shino miro a su amiga por unos minutos, él sabía que ella tenía una respuesta y él quería saberlo, pero conociéndola bien, quizás lo que tenga sea una suposición, teoría o era algo muy importante.

Elegiría la tercera.

Los dos pudieron escuchar unos pasos para ver a Naruto caminando hacia ellos. Naruto les dio una sonrisa y saludo con la mano.

Los dos-Hinata y Shino-le querían preguntarle acerca de su tratamiento. Hinata por saber si lo del Kyubi era verdad y por Shino encontrar las respuestas. Antes de que pudiesen hablar, una voz intervino.

\- Muy bien chicos – dijo Kurenai, caminando hacia ellos – Vamos a calentar a entrenar antes de realizar nuestra primera misión ¿de acuerdo? – todos asintieron ante sus palabras – Muy bien, pero antes, vamos a hacer una cosa – todos miraron un tanto curioso ante lo que iba a decir la mujer – Vamos a hacer una pelea de entrenamiento para saber sus habilidades y debilidades en su taijutsu y desde ahí avanzaremos – todos asintieron ante sus palabras – Muy bien, los primeros serán Shino y Naruto – ella miro a Naruto – Y sin la espada.

\- Hai – dijo Naruto, sacando su espada y escudo de su espalda.

Todos estaban en sus sitios. Naruto y Shino al frente del otro. Mientras que Shino estaba en una pose casi idéntica como la de una mantis religiosa, Naruto estaba de pie mirándolo sin una pose de combate.

" _Interesante"_ pensó Kureani. Kurenai sabía que los Aburames eran muy débiles ante la categoría del taijutsu y solo harian jutsus de larga distancia con sus insectos, pero también sabía que había un numero un tanto reducido de Aburames que sabían artes defensivas y ofensivas del taijutsu y la oka-chan de Shino estaba en esa lista - ¡Hajime! – dijo Kurenai y Shino se alabanza hacia Naruto, que este ni se inmuto.

Shino dio un salto de un lado sin perder la velocidad hacia adelante, estando al lado de Naruto. Le iba a darle una patada, pero fue detenida por la mano de Naruto que se movió con rapidez. Sujetándolo, lo soltó y le iba a darle un puño en el pecho de Shino, que este se protegió del golpe pero no sintió nada, giro su cabeza después de un fuerte movimiento de viento de su derecha para ver un puño a su cabeza – Uno a cero – dijo Naruto, saltando hacia atrás. Shino se rio un poco, y en vez de lanzarse hacia adelante, él retrocedió y le lanzo varios kunais. Naruto, sorprendido, agarro un kunai que tenía para protegerse de los kunais, hasta que escucho como chocaban metal contra…¿un juguete de niño? Giro su cabeza hacia atrás para ver cómo Shino le iba a darle un golpe de su antebrazo, para detenerse a centímetros.

\- Uno a uno – dijo Shino, saltando hacia atrás.

Naruto se rio un poco y está vez tomo la iniciativa.

Kurenai, sentada al lado de Hinata, estaban viendo el partido de los dos hombres, pero si esté fuese una competencia Shino estaba perdiendo por dos puntos- kurenai se masajeaba su mentón al ver la pelea de estos dos, impresionada por la habilidad de destreza de Shino, algo que no se ve mucho de su clan; y la habilidad, sorpresa y, en cierta manera, frialdad de sus movimientos lo hacían imposible seguirle el ritmo o que se confundan, hasta inclusive Kurenai se impactaba a si misma al ver que él hizo un movimiento y, en una fracción de segundo, lo cambio por otro, demostrando una gran habilidad en el combate estratégico y una fuerza bruta que le hacía recordar a "Cierto" ser.

Diez minutos pasaron y Shino estaba en el suelo agotado, mientras que Naruto estaba de pie, mirándolo más fresco que una lechuga - ¿C-Cómo lo haces? – pregunto Shino ante su resistencia.

\- Entrenamiento, sangre y lágrimas – dijo Naruto, ayudándolo a levantarse – Quizás te ayude en ese apartado – él movió su cabeza para ver a Kurenai – Si sensei nos deja.

Shino asintió y se movilizó hacia Kurenai, que este tenía una sonrisa – Diez de dos por parte de Naruto – djo Kurenai, contando los golpes.

\- Je – Shino se rio de una manera un tanto sarcástica y se sentó en el césped.

\- Muy bien ¿Vamos, Hinata? – pregunto Kurenai y la Hyuga asintió, levantándose del suelo para prepararse.

\- ¿Tienes algún truco de tu velocidad? – pregunto Shino, al ver como Hinata se balanceaba hacia Kurenai con una velocidad que la sorprendió, dándole en las dos muñeca y en la pierna derecha.

\- Sello de gravedad – fue la respuesta de Naruto, viendo como Hinata se reía un tanto nerviosa mientras que Kurenai se masajeaba por los puntos afectados, aunque Hinata no haya utilizado ese movimiento de los Hyugas, se notaba por el rostro de la sensei que igual era doloroso.

Otros diez minutos pasaron y Kurenai se estaba masajeándose el brazo y la pierna por los golpes de Hinata y también el trasero por una buena patada – La próxima, daré reglas – se quejó Kurenai, aunque no estaba luchando a cien con Hinata, aún tenía que ser un poco suave por ser genins, que ella lo estaba dudando de eso.

\- Y ¿ahora? – pregunto Naruto.

\- Bueno, pensaba que nos íbamos a tardar más tiempo por el taijutsu, pero me sorprende – dijo, mirando a sus genins – Pensaba que tendría que dar algunas lecciones, pero viendo su habilidad… - no hablo más.

\- No tiene más ¿verdad? – pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa payasa.

\- Hai – se rio nerviosa Kurenai, recibiendo unas risas de sus genins – Ya que no tenemos más que hacer, vámonos a la torre para recibir nuestra primera misión.

\- ¿Está segura? – pregunto Naruto, sacando un reloj de bolsillo de oro – Abren como las once y aun son las diez.

\- Quizás, pero conociendo su…"Trabajito", creo que estará en su oficina ¡Vamos! – dijo un poco emocionada, guiando a sus genins, que estos se rieron un poco.

Durante su caminata en la aldea para ir a la torre, las mismas miradas de ayer llegaron, mirando a Naruto de una muy mala manera.

Los dos amigos sintieron las miradas y se pudieron en cada lado a Naruto, como si quisiesen protegerlo de las miradas.

Si supiesen la verdad.

Después de ese acercamiento, comenzaron a murmurarse entre ellos y algunos de ellos se pudo escucharse.

\- ¿Qué hacen los hijos de los clanes?

\- ¿Acaso no saben quién es él?

\- ¿Por qué regreso?

\- Debió morir.

\- ¡Cállense! – grito Hinata, ya harta de todos esos murmuros. Todos miraron a la Hyuga, pero en vez de detenerse, se multiplicaron y aumentando la fuerza.

\- ¿Los está controlando?

\- Ese demonio debe de ser eliminado.

Hinata, enfurecida, iba a encargarse de callarlos, pero alguien le sujeto en la mano, con un tacto firme pero suave. Ella giro su cabeza para ver a Naruto, con una mirada muy sería y negando con la cabeza.

Hinata suspiro y se tranquilizó, moviéndose nuevamente hacia la torre, pero aun escuchando los murmuro de la gente, pero algo que Hinata y Shino-más para Shino-tenían curiosidad ¿Por qué lo llamaron demonio?

Cuando llegaron a la torre, entraron en la oficina, viendo como algunos chunins-entre ellos, Iruka-estaba agarrando varios papeles y lo ponían en la mesa en distintas palabras. Van entre la "D" hasta la "A".

\- Aquí, equipo ocho presentándose al servició – dijo Kurenai, poniéndose firme ante el Hokage.

Este sería su primera de muchas misiones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nota 1: dejen sus comentarios que le pareció este capítulo. Sayonara, se despide Hotday


	5. Chapter 5

Encuentros sospechosos.

Naruto estaba con la ceja derecha levantada muy curioso y confundido, para después rascarse la cabeza por lo que acabo de escuchar lo que sería, lo que era para él, una mano de ayuda para la gente que no podía hacer unas acciones por ciertas circunstancias que le impedían, por lo menos para él Kurama le dijo acerca de las misiones rango D, que según lo que muchas veces decía su oka-chan, eran misiones de que la gente holgazanea mientras que otros hacían su trabajo.

Hinata sabía de primera mano acerca de las misiones de rango D, ya que pudo escuchar varias veces como Neji se quejaba de esas misiones que siempre se aburría, según él sino fuera por sus compañeros estaría durmiendo por el aburrimiento. Personalmente para ella son misiones que le desagradan, ya que limitaría mucho las habilidades de los ninjas, pero sabía que eran importantes para la relación entre los equipos y que se lleven bien entre ellos para que puedan usar las misiones rango C con una relación más cercana y que sepan acerca de las habilidades y debilidades de cada quién. Aun así, las misiones rango D eran innecesarias.

Shino era el más calmado entre los tres genins, ya que estaba preparado acerca de las misiones rango D y también sus compañeros estarían listos, aunque dudaba un poco acerca de Naruto. Pero la misión que escucho de las palabras del Hokage no lo preparaban para nada, ya que esperaba una misión más…complicada de lo que dijo el Hokage.

Su misión era buscar y capturar un tal gato llamado Tora.

Los tres estaban muy confundidos con respecto a esa misión tan rara, pero la única persona que estaba ansiosa y nerviosa era Kurenai, ya que su mano derecha estaba MÁS cerca de su bolsa para kunais que tenía en su cintura.

\- ¿Hokage-sama? – pregunto Naruto, haciendo asentir a Hiruzen aunque su mirada estaba un tanto triste - ¿Leyó mal o en verdad vamos a buscar a un gato? – pregunto muy confundido.

\- Naruto, esa es una pregunta muy estúpida y/Iruka-san – detuvo Hiruzen como a su vez levantando su mano para detenerlo – Naruto-kun estaba afuera por muchos años y quizás no sepa muchas cosas. Y respondiendo a tú pregunta; si, su misión es buscar al – Hiruzen trago saliva fuertemente – gato.

\- "De acuerdo" – dijo levemente sarcástico un tanto confundido acerca de las palabras de Hiruzen.

" _ **\- Naruto, si vas a buscar a ese malnacido animal, invócame para merendar –"**_ dijo Kurama, mientras se lamía los labios.

Naruto suspiro, primero una misión de recuperar a un gato extraviado, ahora su compañero quería comer al gato por alguna extraña razón. Si, fue un buen día para su primera misión.

\- Ahora cumplan su misión y suerte – los genins miraban extrañados al Hokage por sus palabras. Todos le dieron una reverencia y se fueron por la puerta para hacer su misión de capturar al gato.

Cuando salieron de la oficina, se miraron entre sí no creyendo mucho du misión actual. Hinata y Shino sabían que las misiones clase D son, en síntesis, ayudas dentro o fuera-aun en el perímetro de la aldea-que necesiten ayuda, aunque fuesen absurdas, así eran las cosas, pero ¿buscar a un gato?

Naruto estaba levemente meditando acerca de su misión actual, aunque fuese completamente absurdo perseguir a un gato…por alguna razón, tenían que hacerlo ya que ya estaban metido en esto.

Los tres miraron a su sensei, pero en vez de que ella manteniese una expresión fría o sería, tenía más bien una complexión levemente nerviosa, hasta inclusive tenía su mano izquierda MUY cerca donde estaba su bolsa de kunais. Los tres genins se miraron entre sí muy confundidos ¿todo ese espectáculo por un gato?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Llegaron a la última zona donde, según la información que tenían, donde se vio la última vez el fugitivo gato dentro del bosque, que de por la vista externa, era una zona MUY grande.

\- Es un bosque enorme, tardaremos horas hasta encontrar a ese gato – dijo Hinata, con un leve quejido de enojo ante la misión tan…extraña que tenían en sus manos.

\- Shino – llamo Naruto. Shino se volteó para mirarle - ¿Puedes mandar a tus insectos? – antes de que respondiese, Kurenai intervino.

\- Imposible, este bosque es algo famosos por tener muchos gatos tanto salvajes y domésticos, y ya que ninguno de los insectos de Shino tiene el olor sería más complicado – explico Kurenai.

Naruto giro su cabeza para ver a Shino, que este asintió – Kurenai tiene toda la razón, me es imposible hallar al gato Tora, y aunque usase a los insectos en forma visual sería más difícil y podía llevarnos a un gato equivocado – explico Shino, asiendo pensar a Naruto acerca de un plan.

\- No podemos utilizar mis clones, ya que alertaría al gato – pensó en voz alta, pensando que ese gato era un gato ninja o un ninja en un henge muy avanzado – Así que hay que hacer de otra forma.

\- ¿Otra forma? – pregunto Kurenai interesada.

\- ¿Qué clase de insecto comunes hay en ese bosque? – pregunto no respondiendo a la pregunta de su sensei y mirando a Shino.

\- Sino mal recuerdo son las arañas – le respondió.

Todos miraron, curiosos, ya que Naruto estaba haciendo sellos, pero una persona estaba muy preocupada ya que sabía qué clase de sellos estaba haciendo.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! – le grito, pero Naruto término y choco su mano en el suelo.

 **-** **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** **–** salio una explosión de humo, cegando a todos. Cuando el humo se eliminó vieron, para su sorpresa, un gran ejercito de tarántulas pequeñas esperando alguna orden. Una de ellas se movió hacia la pierna de Naruto para escalarla y estar después en su hombro.

 **\- ¿Qué solicitas, Naruto-sama? –** pregunto la araña, lo suficiente fuerte para que todos lo escuchase.

\- ¿Tiene la foto, Kurenai-sensei? – pregunto.

Kurenai, quitando de su sorpresa graciasa la voz de Naruto, asintió y le dio la foto del gato.

Naruto agarro la foto y le enseño a la araña de su hombro como a las demás – Quiero que la busquen y cuando lo encuentren vengan acá. Y si se mueve, avisadnos – todas, sin decir nada, se fueron algunos en los árboles y otros en la tierra.

Cuando las tarántulas se fueron, las personas detrás de Naruto lo miraron bastante sorprendidos ante lo que vieron, ya que jamás, y por buenas razones, imaginaban que Naruto tuviese un contrato de invocación, ya que jamás un genin tuvo un contrato de invocación, sobretodo menos un mes de servicio.

La única persona que tuvo el valor de hablar fue Kurenai.

\- Y ¿eso? – pregunto Kurenai, bastante insegura y a su vez sorprendida por lo que vio ante sus ojos, aunque Kurenai se esperaba casi cualquier cosa por parte de su genin, jamás espero…algo así.

\- Me lo pregunto igual – Kurenai miro bastante incrédula ante las palabras de Naruto – En realidad jamás tuve su contrato, hasta ayer lo tuve y alguien lo enviaron.

\- ¿Sabes quién fue? – pregunto Shino.

Naruto únicamente miro a Shino y negó con la cabeza.

Después de varios minutos, una de las arañas vino donde estaban el grupo de ninjas, aparentemente trayendo información - ¿Lo encontraron? – pregunto Naruto, cruzándose los brazos.

 **\- Hai, está en unos tres kilómetros de aquí. Síganme –** la araña se volteó y camino, siendo seguido por el resto.

Seguían a la araña en un silencio que, para algunos, era un tanto pesado por el misterio como a su vez sorpresa que vieron.

Kurenai miro un tanto fijo a su genin, ya que aunque Naruto dijo que no supo quién fue el invocador que le dio el contrato, no sabía si estaba entre mintiendo o diciendo la verdad, aunque su objetivo principal era atrapar a ese condenado gato esto era un poco más importante que encontrarlo.

Cuando la araña se detuvo, al frente de ellos había un gato de color negro lamiéndose su pelaje de forma despreocupada, además de que tenía un collar rojo demostrando que no era un gato salvaje.

 **\- ¿Ese es? –** pregunto la araña mirando al gato.

\- Así es – respondió Kurenai, recordando a ese condenado gato – Arigatou – la araña desapareció de su vista. Kurenai estaba en un modo pensativo para saber cómo capturarlo sin dañar a ella misma o a sus genins – Muy bien, este es el… - cuando iba a tratar su plan, vio como los genins-al frente Naruto-yendo hacia el gato.

Cuando el gato, aparentemente escuchando los pasos, fijo su mirada hacia los genins, y se pudo en modo de defensa. Naruto, sabiendo el porqué, levanto su mano para detener a sus compañeros. Él se agacho y saco de su bolsillo un poco de carne seca que tenía guardado por si acaso, ya que sabía que la raza que estaba viendo era, aunque domesticó, tenía una preferencia hacia la carne pero no llegando al extremo de cazar.

El gato, un poco desconfiado, avanzo lentamente hasta llegar a la mano estirada de Naruto. Comió un poco de la carne y Naruto le acaricio de forma lenta en su espalda, ronroneando mientras seguía comiendo. Naruto, sin apartar su mirada, asintió y los dos se acercaron. Hinata le estaba acariciando su cabeza y Shino tenía una mirada bastante curiosa, aunque sus lentes era imposible de notarlo, sus cejas estaban levemente levantadas.

Cuando el hato termino de comer, Naruto lo levanto del suelo pero aún Hinata le estaba acariciando y el gato estaba contento de eso – Parece dócil – dijo Shino interesado.

\- No sé por qué este gato da tantos problemas – dijo Naruto muy confundido, ya que pensaba que iban a encontrarse con un gato loco o más salvaje, pero este gato era más bien mimoso y cariñoso.

Escucharon los pasos de su sensei y cuando la vieron tenía una expresión entre sorprendida y perplejidad, haciendo confundir más al grupo por eso - ¿C-C-Cómo? – pregunto perpleja y sin palabras ante lo que veía ante sus ojos.

Naruto suspiro y se fue para lograr su objetivo y terminar con esta estupidez antes de que su sensei haga algo estúpido.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estaba perplejo.

Cuando llegaron a completar su misión, vieron a una mujer bella con un kimono de alta clase, revelando que estaba casada con un pez gordo o era ella el pez gordo; piel blanca; ojos celeste; cabello marrón rojizo, como si fuese el mismo fuego; y cup C. Ella estaba hablando de algo con el hokage, pero cuando ellos llegaron ya habían terminado y era ella misma la dueña del gato Tora.

En ese momento todo el mundo-lo que no sabían-sabían por qué el escape del gato, ya que la mujer lo abrazaba como si fuese el último bote del mar, y el gato intentando escapar de ella para no morir ahogada. Naruto le hablo a la señorita y le enseño ante la mirada perplejita de todas las personas de la oficina. Después de instruirle como cargar correctamente al gato, la mujer le dio una ligera reverencia y le dijo que ella quisiese volverle a ver en una situación más calmada y sin la escapada del gato en medió.

Después de que ella se marchase, ahora en la situación actual, los genins miraban a todos muy confundidos, ya que el Hokage tenía una expresión como si viese algo imposible; Iruka como si hubiese visto a un fantasma; y finalmente a Kurenai, que tenía la mirada aguada como si quisiese llorar.

Naruto miro a sus compañeros, Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras que Shino levanto los hombros no sabiendo lo que pasaba de verdad.

Naruto tosió fuertemente y haciendo que todos se quitasen, lo que le susurro Kurama, "Caras de tontos".

El hokage agito un poco su cabeza para ver a Naruto perplejo - ¿Sabes quién es ella?

\- Casada con un pez gordo – respondió directamente Naruto, pero el hokage negó con la cabeza.

\- No, ella es la esposa del daimyo y a su vez la dueña de Tora.

Naruto vio detrás de la puerta para impresionarse ante la mujer, ya que pensaba que era una mujer que no le gustaba al gato, pero después de tal revelación y ver el cariño que le daba y ahora sabía que no lo hacía por maldad sino por falta de tiempo y quizás por dolor de cabeza por ser la esposa del daimio, el dueño de la tierra Hi no kuni,o en un sentido más Hyliano, el rey.

\- Increíble – suusrro impresionado Shino, ya que él jamás vio a la esposa del daimyo.

\- Y que pensaba que iban a tardar como cuatro horas para atraparla – susurro Hiruzen impresionado.

\- ¿Cuatro horas? – pregunto Hinata curiosa, demostrando que tenía un buen oído.

Hiruzen suspiro derrotado ante la situación actual – Mayormente, los genins y hasta los chunins tardan cuatro horas. El record de más tardanza fue de seis.

\- ¿Seis horas para atrapar a un gato? – pregunto incrédulo Naruto ante tal…estupidez

Hiruzen asintió – Así es – respondió.

\- Muy bien, díganos otra misión y además ¿el equipo 7 y 10 está de misión? – pregunto interesado Naruto.

\- El equipo 10 lo están, pero el equipo 7 aún no tengo nada – dijo, mientras revisaba los papeles de misiones.

Naruto asintió ante sus palabras, para después prepararse para su siguiente misión.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de la tarde, el equipo 8 realizo otras tres misiones más, impresionando al hokage, ya que el record fue de tres y eran de los Sanin.

La primera fue la más problemática, no solamente la persona era de esos estúpidos que miraban como el demonio a Naruto, sino también no les ayudo en nada para darles una leve mano, ya que su techo tenía varios agujeros y nidos de pájaros, como si fuese un parque. Después de que Naruto utilizase a sus clones para mover a los nidos, teniendo mucho cuidado los que tenían crías o huevos, hasta los árboles, mientras que Shino con la ayuda del byakugan de Hinata para tapar los agujeros del techo gracias a que los insectos del Aburame trajesen savia de los árboles para taparlos.

La segunda fue un fastidio, ya que la mujer de la casa fue tan estúpida o floja que se olvidó botar la basura de su casa y los genins se encargaron de botarlas, aunque había dinero junto a una nota, aun así era…tonto.

La tercera era la más relajante. El dueño de una tienda de armas tenía la espalda un tanto débil por tener una herida del contrataque del Kyubi gracias a que un techo se le cayó a su espalda. Ellos tendrían que mover las cajas hacia el depósito, ya que aunque él les ayudo un poco a moverlas las cajas no podía moverlas por el gran peso de su débil espalda, aunque él había admitido que tenía una hija de genin ella estaba afuera en una misión C.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurenai estaba hablando acerca de las misiones que tuvo la tarde, aunque lo único que estaban hablando fue la misión de Tora - ¿Utilizo un contrato de invocación? – pregunto impresionado.

\- Hai, aunque él había admitido que jamás supo quién se lo entrego, aunque dudo un poco de eso.

\- ¿Crees que él tuvo el contrato antes?

\- No lo sé – respondió sincera Kurenai – Pero puede ser que Naruto encuentre al invocador algún día.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- No lo sé – ella se movió hasta la ventana que da una gran vistazo al pueblo entero, como a su vez al bosque que lo rodeaba – Solo lo…siento.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto estaba caminando al pueblo intentando hallar a la tienda de armas que ayudo, ya que el señor les dará un buen descuento por ayudarles cuando la mayoría se quejaría como si fuesen bebes por hacer algo mundano y bobo; aunque para Naruto era bobo, sabía que la misión era algo benefactor para el pueblo.

Y para su bolsillo.

Cuando lo encontró, había otra tienda que, antes estaba cerrada pero ahora abierta y pudo ver algo que no sabía que era, ya que algo le llamaba la atención y no sabía el que _"Después iré a esa tienda"_ pensó, yendo a esa tienda que para él era extraña por algún motivo.

Cuando entro, pudo ver que en la tienda era como la anterior, era otra tienda de armas. Pero a diferencia de la otra, esta era un poco más…familiar, ya que no solamente era una tienda de armas, sino también un bar que servían bebidas. Se movió hasta la barra para ver un poco las armas que estaban en el estante, pero en vez de tener armamento de ninjas, este tenía más como la armería que habían en el castillo, ya que había desde espadas cortas o largas; martillos; y hasta inclusive una especie de mandoble con dos filosas cuchillas al lado del mango. Pero algo le sorprendió de gran manera ya que en uno de los estantes había algo que solo lo conocería con solo la mirada y era un frasco que estaba lleno de un color rojo, mientras que a su lado había un arco de un color marrón dorado que en su centro había un símbolo que no pensaría verlo tan pronto y sobre estas tierras que estaban conectadas y al mismo tiempo no con Hyrule.

Una puerta detrás de la barra se abrió, mostrando que un gato blanco persa saliendo para después salir un hombre – Y pensaba que el héroe del tiempo iba a pasar por mi tienda, aunque no tan pronto.

OoOoOoOoooOoOooOoooO

Nota1: ¡Hola! Me esforzó alcanzar este capítulo, pero aquí está. Ya saben, dejen sus reviews, lean el desafió de este fic en la bibliografía. Se despide Hotday, sayonara


	6. Chapter 6

Aliados Real

Naruto se giró para ver al empleado o dueño de la tienda, con una mirada sorprendida e incrédula.

El hombre delgado de piel morena era de una altura mayor, 1.90; camisa de un color dorado oxidado, pero en sus mangas se notaba unos broches de la trifuerza; pantalón dorado levemente azulado; cabello gris oxidado; ojos plateados. Además del hombre, un gato persa de color blanco se subió de un salto perfecto montándose en el mostrador, para después maullar.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Naruto confundido.

\- ¿El que, en de antes de tiempo? – pregunto retóricamente con una sonrisa levemente sarcástica.

\- No te hagas el tonto ¿Cómo conoces mi linaje? Es comprensible que haya pasado más de mil años y todos se hayan olvidado de la trifuerza y su linaje, y ahora vienes tú remarcar lo obviamente imposible.

\- Vaya, y pensaba que me iba a encontrar con un bocaza de que quería ser un Hokage de la alde.

\- Si quieres, cuando me convierta en kage, te obligue a ser mi sirviente limpiando toda la aldea completamente desnudo.

\- Vale, vale, solo bromeaba – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – Mi padre de su padre de su padre hasta donde alcance el tiempo, es de linaje Hyliana, aunque hoy en día mi sangre Hyliana sería un chiste si la comparamos con un Hyliano de sangre pura hace siglos atrás, pero digamos que soy de los únicos o el único Hyliano que hay vivo, ya séase de sangre pura o no, en estos días hasta donde yo sé.

\- Ya veo; bonito lugar ya que estamos.

\- ¡Arigatou! – dijo alegre el hombre.

\- Aunque estoy confundido ¿bar y armería?

\- Bueno, la armería es la antigua tienda de está persona que se lo compre, y lo del bar ¿acaso se te olvido?

\- ¿Olvidar qué?

\- Obvio que se iba a olvidarte, después de mil años, dormilón – le dijo, para después guiñarle el ojo.

" _Espera"_ \- ¿Acaso no eres…¡Imposible!

\- Descendiente de mil años de Telma, a su servicio – dijo el hombre dándole una ligera reverencia a Naruto – Telm, a su servicio.

\- Increíble – miro, nuevamente, el lugar ante sus ojos – No esperaba encontrarme con un Hylian.

\- No suenas optimista.

\- No estoy siendo optimista, estoy siendo realista. Más de mil años pudo ocurrir muchas cosas, hasta pudiera ser que Hyrule pudo ser destruido o aún está en pie pero abandonado y en ruinas, muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas…mayormente malas.

\- En eso te doy la razón – dijo, con una voz melancólica, Telm – Pero hasta cierto punto es bueno ¡No habrá otro Granondorf! – el hombre se rio, para después ser mirado por Naruto como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

\- Cualquier cosa, también significaría que hubiese una descendiente de Zelda, hasta inclusive tú pudieras ser el descendiente.

\- No me veo poniéndome un vestido – se rio nuevamente, para después ser acompañado por Naruto.

\- ¿Qué tienes lo que no sean bebidas alcohólicas? – pregunto.

\- De todo un poco. Kunais, sellos explosivos, espadas cortas. Pero si te refieres a armas comunes que tienen los Hylians, entonces tenemos escudos, aunque estoy haciendo uno muy especial, ese arco – señalo detrás suyo – tan preciso como hermoso…si sabes a lo que me refiero, bombas, hasta bombas especiales que explotan por el chakra, flechas, algunos frascos de cristal hyliana y una tira chinas…por alguna razón.

\- Ese escudo que dijiste ¿Qué tan especial es?

\- ¿En apariencia? Parecida como al que portas, pero está creada por un metal especial que se consume chakra. No quiero ser fanfarrón, pero mezclando el metal hyliana junto con ese metal, sería indestructible…aunque tampoco te hagas el loco.

\- ¿Lo tienes? – pregunto interesado.

\- Aún lo estoy terminando, le falta algunas cosas, pero si te interesa-aunque será el único que lo portaras en este mundo-costara unos quince mil ryo.

\- Lo pagare a tiempo – saco de su bolsito unas cuantas rupias, impresionando a Telm.

\- ¿¡Cuantas tienes dentro?!

\- Muchas, perdí la cuenta hace mucho ¿por?

\- ¿Sabes cuánto cuenta esta belleza? – le pregunto alzando una rupia de color verde.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

\- Fácilmente diez mil ryos, aunque depende con el tamaño de la desgraciada.

\- Así que la sorpresa de Teuchi si tuvo explicación – dijo en voz baja Naruto. Le dio dos rupias – Quédate con el cambio.

\- Como desees.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar?

\- …Unos…¿meses? No lo sé con certeza.

\- Lo entiendo. Entonces quiero unas mil flechas, quinientas bombas de las dos tipos, tres frascos y esa tira china.

\- ¿Dónde la vas a almacenar, acaso tienes un esclavo?

\- Es bueno ser un Uzumaki con experiencia de fuinjutsu.

\- Como sea – le dijo sin importarle mucho.

El hombre se fue a la parte trasera de la tienda para buscar las cosas pedidas.

Más de media hora después, el hombre trajo la última caja de las flechas, llenando toda la barra por las cosas - ¿Dónde lo vas a meter todo esto, por el culo? – pregunto un tanto agotado.

En vez de responder, Naruto hizo un sello de mano y, como si fuese magia, habían desaparecido - ¿Qué…

\- Simple – alzo su manga, revelando una especie de tatuaje – Las almaceno aquí, muy simple que cargarlo en un bolso de dos toneladas.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que sacar?

\- Uno se acostumbra después de muchos fallos.

\- Ahora si me tienes un dolor de cabeza – dijo Telm masajeando las sienes.

Naruto se despidió del hombre, para irse a esa tienda.

Aunque ya tenía más que suficiente, dar un pequeño saludo no lastimaría a nadie.

Entro en la otra tienda para ver que el hombre amigable de la espalda mala estaba charlando con una genin con una gran sonrisa - ¡Me alegro que su misión haya sido todo un éxito! – dijo el hombre feliz y relajado.

\- Fue una misión C normal y fácil, aunque la actitud de Lee y Gai puede ser bastante molesto.

\- ¡Ah, hola! – saludo el hombre de repente, haciendo voltear a la genin - ¡Este es el genin que te hable, él y su equipo me ayudaron bastante, hasta inclusive hicieron otras cosas que no estaba programada en su misión, a diferencia del otro, que se peleaban por todo!

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunto la genin.

Ella se acercó a Naruto, para extenderle la mano – Arigatou por ayudar a mi oto.

\- Solo estaba haciendo mi deber – le tomo la mano a la genin.

\- Mi nombre es Tenten.

\- Naruto.

La genin igual que alta que Naruto, pero sus ojos demostraba experiencia, así que no era una novata; piel blanca; ojos marrones; cabello negro; un kimono deportivo blanco; y lo más interesante de ella era que tenía en su espalda dos rollos de pergaminos de un tamaño decente.

\- ¿Pergamino fuinjutsu? – pregunto Naruto, impresionando a la genin.

\- ¡Increíble, eres el primero que no dice una tontería como "¿Pintas ahí?"! – pregunto, imitando la voz de un hombre de forma un tanto penosa, haciendo reír al hombre de forma robusta y Naruto negando con la cabeza de forma un tanto molesta.

\- ¿Acaso los ninjas no saben nada de fuinjutsu?

\- Bueno, lo esencial, los ninjas no ven el fuinjutsu como un arma potencial, además de que la mayoría de estos jutsus que conozco solamente sirven como almacenamiento de objetos.

\- ¡Ja, en serió! – sé burló Naruto – El fuinjutsu son técnicas muy variadas y mortíferas que, si se utilizan bien, pueden volar este establecimiento como si fuese una casita de muñecas.

\- No lo harás ¿verdad?

\- Si me haces un buen descuento, quizás no lo haga – el señor puso una sonrisa muy nerviosa, aunque sabía que el genin le estaba tomándole el pelo, aun así le ponía nervioso – Entonces ¿Qué quieres, o acaso solamente querías hablar con un viejo y retirado ninja?

\- Aunque quisiera escuchar algunos relatos suyos, solamente quise comprar algunos accesorios.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Unas mil kunais y shurikens, y mil sellos explosivos – le respondió, para ver las miradas de asombro de los dos, hasta que la genin se rio.

\- ¡Que buen chiste!

\- No fue un chiste.

La genin miró, nuevamente, asombrada ante este genin extraño y, posiblemente, millonario, pero ¿Por qué no supo nada de este genin? Además de los genins que venían de familias comunes era algo muy poco común, además de que la mayoría eran entre insoportable y a su vez inútiles.

Pero este genin era extraño.

\- ¿Seguro? – Naruto no respondió ante la dudosa voz del hombre – Bueno, como desees – el hombre entro en una puerta trasera.

Los dos genins se quedaron viéndose entre sí.

La genin bastante curiosa.

Mientras que Naruto miraba confundido ante la mirada de esta - ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Acaso vas a comprar todo eso? – pregunto Tenten incrédula. Naruto solamente asintió - ¿Con qué dinero?

\- Ya lo veras.

Tenten miro un poco más a Naruto, hasta que miro un tanto asombrada – Bonita espada y escudo, aunque no sé para qué serviría esa cosa – comentó, refiriéndose al escudo.

\- Es una especie de habilidad con la necesidad de espada y escudo.

\- Pero ¿resistirá? – pregunto no tan confiada.

\- Aunque este hecha por un material de un…clan antiguo que encontramos en algunas ruinas, solo puede resistir a golpes extremos con la excepción de golpes imbuido con chakra.

\- Oh, si quieres, podríamos tener un ligero entrenamiento. Aunque no soy la mejor en kenjutsu, o en habilidad en la espada en general, quizás pueda ser la mejor oponente genin en esa materia ¿te parece?

\- Hai, sería interesante enfrentarme ante alguien en kenjutsu con la excepción de mi maestro.

\- Y hablando de eso ¿Dónde está?

\- Muerto.

\- Oh, lo siento.

Terminaron de hablar después de que el padre entrase a la tienda con una caja un tanto grande – Lo siento por tardanza – se disculpó – Mayormente me tardo un poco menos.

\- ¿Te lo piden a menudo?

\- Hai, pero mayormente me lo piden los chunins que tienen varios años o jonins, pero es la primera vez con un genin ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

\- Menos de un mes.

\- ¡Caray, y como piensas pagar! Aunque claro, me lo podrías pagar después.

\- No, tengo el dinero ¿Cuánto sería?

\- Unos cinco mil ryo, pero con el descuento, dos.

\- Ya veo – él sacó de su bolsito una rupia, pero en vez de la que entrego anteriormente, era más grande que la de la mano de Naruto, sorprendiendo tanto a la genin como al padre.

\- E-E-E/Es tuyo. Quédese con el cambio.

El hombre agarro la rupia a gran velocidad y lo golpeó contra la mesa.

Lo único que hizo es rayar de forma profunda a la mesa.

\- E-Es verdadera.

\- Como un leve favor, mantenlo en secreto. Lo último que quiero es que me persigan unos ladrones y enviarlos a la tumba.

\- ¡Cómo no, serás mi mejor cliente!...¿cómo vas a guardar todo esto? – pregunto confundido ante toda la mercancía, ya que normalmente el chunin o jonin tenía varias personas ayudándole con las cosas, pero Naruto, hasta donde sabía él, estaba solo.

Pero sin responderle, Naruto hizo algunos sellos, extendió su mano y, como si fuese un genjutsu, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Los dos miraron sorprendido ante la repentina desaparición de las cosas, hasta que la genin pregunto - ¿Cómo?

\- Fuinjutsu.

\- ¡¿A tan corta edad?! – grito sorprendido el hombre - ¡Hasta los jonins tienen problema en utilizar correctamente eso sin explotarle la cara, y yo soy un excelente ejemplo de eso!

\- ¿No conocen a los Uzumakis?

\- ¿Qué no lo conocemos? – pregunto de forma retorica a genin - ¡Son mis héroes en el arte del fuinjutsu, ya que quiero que me enseñen como almacenar grandes cantidades de armas y guardarlas sin recogerlas a mano! ¿acaso su sensei era un Uzumaki?

\- No, en realiad soy Naruto Uuzmaki – de golpe, Tenten se abalanzo y miro fijamente a los de Naruto.

\- ¡Enséñame todo lo que sepas de fuinjutsu, Uzumaki-sama! – le grito de forma desesperada y exagerada, haciendo reír a su padre.

\- Hija, será mejor que lo dejes respirar o te prohibirá entrenarte cualquier cosa – le dijo, haciendo sonrojar a Tenten y dándole una reverencia muy pronunciada a Naruto.

\- ¡Lo siento Uzumaki-sama!

-No tienes que preocuparte por nada – dijo Naruto no dándole mucha importancia – Nos vemos luego – se despidió Naruto.

Cuando Naruto se fue, el hombre miró de forma graciosa a su hija - Sabes, por un momento te pareciste a Lee o a Gai – Tenten miro de mala gana a su otosan.

\- ¡Oto-baka!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata estaba muy furiosa después de salir donde estaba el consejo interno de los Hyugas.

Hinata Salió enfurecida - ¡Y será mejor que no hagan alguna estupidez! – les grito y ella vio como los ancianos la miraban con odio y temor.

Hinata pudo ver que, después de salir, delante de ella estaba su primo - ¿Paso algo, Hinata-san? – le pregunto un tanto preocupado.

\- Solo son unos idiotas viejo que piensan que pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran.

\- ¿Qué les dijiste?

\- Muy simple. Si hacen algo que me moleste de alguna manera, me retiro del clan Hyuga.

\- ¡¿Pero Hinata-san, eso sería traición?!

\- Soy una ninja, puedo hacer lo que me plazca, hasta inclusive matar a Oto-san en este instante.

\- ¿Hablas en serió?

Hinata miro a Neji con una sonrisa calmada – En esta vida, cualquier cosa puede suceder – le respondió, yéndose hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde estaría sus compañeros.

Neji suspiro, sabía que Hinata no estaba bromeando. Quizás la parte de Hiashi si sea broma, pero eso no dejaba que en el peor de los casos pudiese ocurrir.

Su auto destierro.

Los ancianos se volverían locos al saber eso, ya que Hinata era la mejor candidata para ser la próxima jefa del clan, después vendría Hanabi, pero Hinata es la decisión más lógica que había.

Ese es el problema.

Los ancianos no dejarían que Hinata se vaya así como así por muchas razones.

Neji siguió a Hinata hacia su cuarto, pero espero afuera de esta - ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Hinata curiosa.

\- ¿De verdad harías eso? – pregunto Neji curioso.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – pregunto inocentemente.

\- No te hagas la bromista conmigo. Si tú no estuvieras aquí, por nosotros ¿Quién nos sacaría está maldita maldición? – pregunto, refiriéndose a sí mismo como a su vez todos lo de la familia secundaria.

O esclavos de una injusticia.

\- Con o sin mi apellido y sin poder en el clan Hyuga, igualmente haría todo lo posible para salvarlos – ella abrió la puerta revelando su conjunto de misión.

Que era una camisa beige un poco oscuro que apretaba un poco su figura; pantalones que dejaban libres los tobillos de un color azul oscuro; y además tenía su hitai-ate en, en vez de su cuello, lo tenía en su brazo derecho.

\- Yo misma acabare con todos de la familia principal si se entrometen en mi camino.

Ella se dirigió a las puertas del clan Hyuga para irse, hasta que ella escucho la voz de Neji.

\- ¿Si fuese la de Hiashi-sama y Hanabi-sama esos entrometidos? – Hinata se detuvo y miro a Neji, pero en vez de una pequeña sonrisa, era más bien una mirada fuerte, oscura y sin sentimiento, haciendo retroceder y asustar a Neji, haciéndole temblar de miedo ante su mirada y el leve instinto pero mortal instinto asesino.

\- Los mataría igual... – ella se estaba retirando, hasta que Neji pudo escuchar la voz de Hinata, como si fuese la muerta misma a la distancia – La familia principal está corrupta por ancianos, y mi deber es asesinar a la plaga…sea quien sea.

Neji cayó de rodilla respirando profundamente. Él había visto varias facetas de Hinata. Alegre, triste, enojada, cabreada, juguetona; pero jamás había visto esa faceta.

La de un asesino que no teme manchar las manos de sangre.

Aunque esa sangre ya estuviese manchada de corrupción.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shino se estaba vistiendo para poder salir a reunirse con su equipo. En ese momento estaba poniendo dos espadas delgadas pero largas en sus brazos, dentro de la camisa; ya que dentro de la misma tenía un dispositivo especial para funcionar con Chakra para que puedan expulsar y ser utilizada tanto para el combate como para darle un susto de muerte al enemigo.

Aún recordaba esas astillas en todos sus dos brazos con las espadas de madera.

Shino bajó por las escaleras para ir a la cocina donde estarían sus padres. Y ahí estaban los dos.

La mujer estaba poniendo las cosas finales en la mesa con el desayuno ya servido.

Mientras que el hombre ya estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo un periódico. Ese periódico no solamente daba las noticias de Konoha, sino también daba las noticias de todos los países elementales. El grupo de periodista independiente se generó después de la Tercera Guerra Ninja y daba las cosas importantes de cada aldea. Era importante en cierto modo, aunque no tenía información útil, si era interesante ciertas cosas o rumores que cada aldea pudiese contener sin estar en ella.

\- ¿Algo interesante? – pregunto Shino.

\- No mucho. La guerra civil de Kiri aún se mantiene, Iwa abrió las fronteras aunque ahora revisan a todo el mundo sin importar quien sea, y encontrar al cadáver del anterior Kage de Kumo afueras de la montaña prohibida.

\- ¿Prohibida? – pregunto Shino. Aunque él nunca leyó ese periódico-con la excepción de algún que otro comentario de su Oto-san-, es la primera vez que escucha de esa noticia.

\- Es una montaña que, cuando alguien entra, jamás sale. Todos lo que entran mueren y regresan a través de unos campesinos que viven cerca con sus restos destrozados o con el cuerpo completamente aplastado. El único que fue y regreso con vida y de una sola pieza fue el actual Kage.

Shino asintió ante las palabras de su Oto y comenzó a comer los saltamontes rostizados picosos de su Oka-chan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurenai fue la primera que llegó, aunque su tarde de ayer fue más rápido de lo pensado, aún estaba un tanto pensativa de como esos tres se pudieron conocerse entre sí, aunque su teoría más fuerte era que se conocían de hace muchos años atrás, aunque no sabía en qué punto.

Aunque lo otro era de su mejor amiga, Anko, con respecto a su genin ágil pero misterioso. Normalmente Anko era más salvaje hacia cualquier persona, ya séase tomándole el pelo o darle un buen susto, pero era la primera vez que ve una faceta juguetona y no tan macabra por parte de Anko.

Aunque en parte sabía que tenía un Otouto, pero no sabía quién era, y cada vez que le preguntaba, le lanzaba serpientes, demostrando que era un tanto sensible con ese tema.

Cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento, pudo divisar a Naruto, aunque los dos habían llegado un poco más temprano que los otros dos – Buenas – saludo amistoso Kurenai con una leve sonrisa.

\- Kurenai-sensei – saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Dormiste o te quedaste despierto por los nervios? – le pregunto, apoyándose en uno de esos troncos del campo.

\- No, solamente me desperté temprano, y ya que no había nada que hacer en esos momentos, me vine aquí a esperarlos.

Kurenai asintió ante las palabras de Naruto, aunque ella pensaba que iba a ser casi lo mismo cuando era una recién genin, aun recordaba esas noches perdidas de sueño por los nervios de su primer día y de su primera misión rango C, aunque Naruto se veía bastante calmado.

Aunque tenía una excelente excusa para preguntar sin los otros dos genins.

\- ¿Alguien sabe de tú…secreto?

\- ¿Acerca de ser el Jinchuriki del Kyubi? No, nadie de la aldea lo sabe. Quizás mi sensei fallecido si lo cepa.

Kurenai asintió ante sus palabras - ¿Cuál era su nombre?

\- Link, aunque no me sorprende de que no lo conocieses.

\- ¿Un ninja fantasma? – se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta.

\- ¿Fantasma?

\- Hay ninja que no quieren ser reconocidos para ponerse en los libros Bingo, y los que si están a propósito, mayormente son nombres falsos o títulos que se ponen.

\- ¿Has visto o leído alguno? – pregunto interesado.

\- Hai, era conocido como el "Iguana". Ese infeliz se podía mezclarse en cualquier ambiente. Con un buen Genjutsu y su ego aumentado lo pudimos vencerlo.

\- Oh ¿Qué rango era?

\- Era un "Rango B", era bastante peligroso, o por lo menos en mis épocas más joven lo era.

\- ¿Y si aún estuviese vivo?

\- Créeme cuando te digo que no lo querrás escuchar – le dijo co una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndolo asentir.

Cuando los dos terminaron de hablar, los otros dos genin llegaron. Aunque Shino se veía como ayer, Hinata se veía distinta. Era más guapa y podía atraer la atención de todo hombre y de toda mujer bisexual.

\- Sensei, Naruto-kun – saludo Shinto con movimiento de cabeza.

\- Kurenai-san, Naruto-kun – saludo con una sonrisa encantadora y un poco picara.

Kurenai levantó una ceja ante la actitud un tanto extraña de Hinata. Si, sabía que la "Hinata Tímida" era falsa, pero esto era llegar a un nuevo nivel.

\- Buenas genins. Los estábamos esperándolos – comentó Kurenai con una leve sonrisa – Ya que todos estamos aquí, vamos a entrenar para después comenzar nuestras misiones ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron de forma sería ante su sensei, aunque no todos estaban muy apresurados acerca de tomar las misiones rango D, aun así lo debían hacer para estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Han pasado dos semanas después y el equipo 8 había completado varias misiones con completa perfección y profesionalismo, además de ser el mejor equipo genin de esta generación.

Aunque si había varios problemas, o solamente uno.

Cada vez que ayudaba a ciertas personas de la aldea, en más de una ocasión quiso quitar el profesionalismo ninja por la ventana, ya que no tenían casi vergüenza de mirar a Naruto de mala gana o que murmurasen varias cosas de él o ambas, quizás la excepción sean algunas personas: como el del restaurante Ichiraku.

Lo que paso es que el equipo 7 sin su sensei, estaban cenando por una pequeña victoria después de siete horas persiguiendo al gato Tora. Teuchi no estaba seguro lo que paso, ya que Kakura, por alguna razón, lanzó a Akamaru dentro del negocio por ira y frustración. Ya que su cocina aún estaba encendida, el cachorro corrió por todas partes y tanto como Ayame como Kiba intentaban atrapar a un asustado y escurridizo Akamaru, pero el resultado final era un destrozo total del restaurant.

Kiba no pago los accidente, ya que solamente tuvo la culpa de traer a un perro, que era bastante normal para los Inuzukas traerlos por todas partes. Mientras que Sakura pagó todos los daños, enojándose al pobre Inuzuka culpándolo de todo.

Teuchi tuvo la perfecta excusa para hacer algo después del destrozo. Gracias al rupia que le dio Naruto junto con el dinero de la Harruno, Teuchi compró nuevos materiales de cocina e ingredientes para remodelar desde cero y contrato a un equipo ninja y, para su suerte, fue el equipo 8.

Lo que tardaría una semana de mejorar toda la tienda-según los cálculos de Teuchi-, solamente tardo una hora.

Shino hizo que sus insectos eligiesen las mejores y sanas verduras y frutas.

Hinata utilizo sus habilidades como futura líder del clan Hyuga para remodelar la tienda y ser más atractiva para todo tipo de clientela.

Y Naruto utilizo sus clones para poner todas las cosas en sus lugares.

Teuchi, aunque pago la misión pero reducido, les va a darle un buen descuento en cualquier día, aunque iba a tardar algunos días para abrir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una mujer estaba paseando, junto con un hombre de aspecto peligroso, fuerte y agíl detrás. La mujer, por sus aspecto como su vestimenta, cualquiera pudiese señalarla como una mujer rica y sexy.

Eso estaba incorrecto hasta cierto punto.

Si, era una mujer rica, pero no solamente eso, era la esposa del Daimyo, y detrás de ella era su guardaespaldas, aunque pareciera más un ninja renegado o bandido que el de un guardaespaldas.

Ella estaba de incógnita, ya que, fuera de ser la esposa del Daimyo, no sabían mucho de ella, ya que si esposo se encargaban de todas las cosas y ella no hacia muchas cosas.

Ese sería un error estúpido.

Era su esposa, pero era en el pasado una ninja y su deber es el de proteger a su esposo.

Además de su secreto era bastante simple. Si alguien supiese de quien es ella y revelase su nombre, todos mirarían con ojos malos al Daimyo por una traición fatal.

Ella era de Kumo.

Ella estaba buscando a su gato, ya que, aunque a los ojos de los civiles decían que ella no hacía nada con la excepción de lucir su cuerpo al frente del Daimyo, su deber era mantener la seguridad de la casa del Daimyo, revisar los papeles de las fronteras, escuchar los informes de los samuráis en misiones especiales y, en algunas veces, entrenar a las sirvientas que e verdad era una fachada de guerreras ¿Quién sospecharía de unas sirvientas sexys e indefensas en guerreras de sangre fría?

Es por eso que no tenía mucho tiempo de ciertas cosas, como a su gato Toray al principio no sabía el por qué siempre escapaba de ella.

Después del genin, no sabía que le pasaba, pero después de su ayuda ahora no salía mucho para escapar.

Aunque aún las misiones de búsqueda de su gato a bajado de manera considerable, aun se escapaba. Si algún otro equipo lo buscan, tardan entre cuatro a siete horas, pero si fuese el equipo 8, Tora se aparecería al frente de ellos para que Naruto y Hinata le diesen mimos.

Suspiro al recordar un momento malo con respecto al equipo 7. Sabía, por las miradas de los distintos genins que la búsqueda del gato Tora era bastante agotador y ridículo, pero el equipo 7 fue peor hasta tal punto que ella prohibió que se encargarían de buscarla, por la alegría de todos. Lo que paso fue que Sasuke quiso quemar al pobre gato.

Ella no tenía buena estima con el Uchiha, pero hacer eso ya le generaba ya un odio de la peor persona que se debería hacer enojar.

\- Jenny-sama ¿sabes por donde estaría su gato? – pregunto el guardaespaldas.

\- Si no fuese así, sería un hazme reír de todos – aun no sería cierto esa afirmación, por ser la esposa del Daimyo, aun así sería una vergüenza personal – Además de ser una Neko Ninja, es una excelente mascota.

\- Después de la ayuda de ese genin.

\- Te odio – le comentó ligeramente avergonzada. De todas las personas, este, a pesar de su apariencia, era el único que la fastidiaba, aunque era una alegría para ella para desahogarse con él en algunas cosas – Ahí está – ella señalo donde estaba Tora, pero en vez de ser una residencia normal, era un sencillo y de apariencia abandonada de una residencia pequeña de apartamentos, que se notaba que tuvo mejores días.

\- ¿Ahí vive ese ninja? – pregunto no tan seguro el guardaespaldas.

\- No…no lo sé – respondió sincera Jenny.

Cuando subieron al segundo piso, hacia la puerta que, a diferencia de las demás, era la más presentable.

Cuando tocaron la puerta, se escuchó una voz, la misma que escucho esa vez de Naruto.

Cuando se abrió la puerta para revelar a Naruto con una mirada curiosa, obviamente no estaba esperando visitas, hasta que si mirada se fijó a Jenny y le dio una reverencia – Saludos, aunque estoy interesado de si visita – le dijo de una manera amable.

Ella le dio un leve movimiento de cabeza – Es un placer conocerte en persona y sin Tora. Y hablando de eso ¿vino aquí?

\- ¿Es Tora? Y pensaba que era otro gato que entro a mi hogar – él se apartó, revelando a Tora comiendo un plato de comida lleno de carne.

\- ¿Carne? – pregunto el guardaespaldas curioso.

\- Tora, aunque sea un gato doméstico, también tiene la dieta de comer carne. Le sugeriría que le des, por lo menos, un plato de carne una vez al mes – le aconsejo.

\- Arigatou, Naruto-san ¿podríamos pasar?

\- Hai – Naruto entró a la casa para después los otros dos.

Cuando los dos se sentaron, para que después Tora saltase a las piernas de su ama, comenzaron a hablar - ¿Acaso eres de la aldea?

\- Hai, pero me fui cuando era más joven de esta aldea y fui entrenado. Hace más o menos de un mes que estoy aquí.

\- Pues no parecieras – comentó el guardaespaldas – Tus ojos se notan que eres un ninja ya experimentado con la muerte o tú sensei fue demasiado estricto.

\- Un tanto del primero como lo otro.

\- Ya veo – dijo un tanto impresionada Jenny. Aunque no sería la primera vez de que un genin saliese de la aldea para tener un entrenamiento un poco más intenso, pero no al nivel de Naruto, ya que el genin que estaba delante de ella experimento a carne propia el borde de la vida y la muerte. Aunque ella no sabía si era a manos de un enemigo o ninja renegado o por las manos de su sensei, o quizás ambas.

\- Tengo una pregunta un tanto personal, Naruto-san – comentó el guardaespaldas, Naruto le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza para que pueda hablar - ¿Eres un Jinchuriki?

Jenny miro impresionada a su compañero ante la pregunta que, para una persona que era Jinchuriki, era demasiado personal, aunque dudaba mucho una afirmación por parte de del genin.

Pero las siguientes palabras no solamente la dejaron impresionada, sino que también la dejo perpleja.

\- Hai, soy el Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	7. Noticia importante

¡Noticia que les interesaría! O quizás no.

¡Hola, soy Hotday Productions! O solo sólo Hotday para abreviar.

Estoy aquí para dar un comunicado que, quizás no sea muy importante…o quizás sí.

En todo caso, déjenme decirles que ¡llegamos a más de doscientos reviews (o comentarios para los no tan entendidos)!

Así que, para celebrar, voy a hacer esto. Un "Preguntas y respuestas" que me pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa, pero habrá ciertas reglas.

No habrá spoilers de algún fanfic, así que no responderé ninguna pregunta como "¿Aparecerá "X" o "Y" personaje?" o "¿Meterás algún spin off (ya sea película, comic o libro)?"

No responderé preguntas personales por ser…bueno, personales.

No responderé preguntas como "X" o "Y" personaje se conocen, averígüenlo en el fic, no por aquí perezosos. Pero en todo caso, si puedo responder de donde me dio la inspiración o como me llego la idea de, ya sea del personaje, clan, la actitud (pero sin llegar al spoiler) y parecidos.

Eso sería todo por el momento, y además será aquí donde responderé las preguntas.

El tiempo límite de cada sección de preguntas será de más o menos de un mes de diferencia. Más o menos. Pueden poner preguntas tanto de forma común o con un PM.

Eso sería todo.

Se despide Hotday, sayonara

(La sección de preguntas será "Pregunta con Hotday"…por sí acaso se pierden, jeje)


End file.
